


Crow and the Butterfly

by abbieh14



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbieh14/pseuds/abbieh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath is a cop hero and Alex Morgan is a world class doctor, who meet under strange circumstances. But when a series of shootings make their way into Portland, who knows what is going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new series, just came to me! Don't worry I'll finish the other stories as well. Let me know hat you think, feedback is amazing!!!

Tobin sat in her cruiser and sighed. She absolutely hated working this part of her patrol, the hospital. She felt bad for having to write doctors tickets for parking illegally, it was like some bad karma waiting to happen. She also hated having to threaten to arrest worried strict relatives for not being able to keep themselves calm in the waiting room. So when she pulled her cruiser up to the curb and saw a dark haired long legged doctor get out of her car in a rush, that was parked in a tow zone mind you, she sighed and stuck her head out her window, looking up to the sky as if asking 'really' to the big guy upstairs. Tobin took a deep breath and exited her car and slowly walked over to the all black BMW, hoping that her radio would buzz and she wouldn't have to ticket this do good doctor. The closer she got to the car the more she realized no luck was going to be on her side. She stood in front of the BMW and pulled out her pad and began writing the citation.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Are you writing me a ticket?!" Tobin's head snapped up at the sound over a yelling raspy voice, followed by the sound of quick feet hitting the pavement.

"Uh yeah, look I'm real sorry but you parked in a tow zone." Tobin answered as she pointed to the sign on the curb next to the car as the woman stood next to Tobin, engulfing her with the smell of vanilla.

"Look Officer...."

"Heath." Tobin answered as she saw the woman lean in to read her name tag.

"Officer Heath, I just ran inside to drop off some paper work. I know it's a tow zone but I didn't have time to park in the garage, this paper work was literally life or death." The woman pleaded.

"Ms...."

"Doctor Morgan." Answered the blue eyed woman.

"Doctor Morgan, I'm sorry but I already called it in, I sat in my car for a bit waiting for you to come back out, I really didn't want to have to write you this ticket." Tobin explained as she watched the doctor's pleading face harden a bit at her explanation.

"Fine, just give me the ticket and I'll be on my way." The doctor snapped.

"Look I'm really sorry about this, I appreciate what you do but this is my job." Tobin said as she handed the ticket over to the doctor, who snatched it out of her hand.

"As is this mine." The doctor answered as she pointed over Tobin's shoulder at the hospital before getting into her car and driving off.

\--

Alex's day off was getting worse and worse by the second. First, she woke up a half hour late and had to rush around to get ready to turn in her test results and paper work to prepare a patient for surgery. Then she got to the hospital and couldn't find a close entrance parking spot so she settled for a spot in a known tow zone, praying that the cop she saw when she pulled in would be an angel and pretend like she didn't notice. Finally, she exited the hospital the find the cop writing her a ticket. She tried her hardest to plead with the tan lanky cop and at first she thought it was going to work, until the cop turned to face her with regret written allover her face. Alex pulled into the starbucks parking lot and stuffed the ticket into her purse before walking in to find her friend and co worker, Sydney, sitting at a table.

"Hey Al, what took you so long? You said you were on your way like 15 minutes ago?" Sydney asked.

"I was trying to talk my way out of a ticket." Alex mumbled as she sat down.

"You got a ticket?" Sydney asked laughing, if she knew anything about Alex Morgan, it was that she strived for perfection and getting a ticket was not perfect.

"Yeah!" Alex answered as she pulled the ticket out of her purse and handed it to Sydney. Sydney studied the ticket before gasping and looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"Girl, this is from Officer Steamy McHeath!!" Syd shrieked, earning some looks from the other patrons in the shop.

"Shhh. First of all her name was Health or something." Alex tried to correct as she waved off Syd's outburst.

"First, It's Heath, and second, if I were gay I'd jump all over that cop! She is smoking hot and she is super nice. I mean have you seen how tanned and toned she is!? She was just in the hospital the other day, called in for a complaint or something, but she was able to calm down a grieving mother in a matter of seconds, just from talking to her." Sydney said with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.

"Yeah well she isn't all nice, she gave me a ticket." Alex grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"It's her job." Sydney said like she was reminding Alex of something she didn't already know.

"You're suppose to be on my side, she gave me a ticket." Alex whined.

"Sorry, but when it comes to Officer Steamy McHeath, I'm all on her side." Sydney said dramatically. Alex rolled her eyes and the two settled into a comfortable conversation. Alex and Sydney started working together two years ago when Sydney transferred from Mercy Medical in Seattle to Rose Hospital in Portland. The two worked great as a team in the trauma ER, they were considered the top doctors in the hospital. The last couple of weeks they have been working on trying to figure out why so many shooting have been coming in lately and Alex was just about to inform Sydney about her theory when Sydney started smacking her hand on the table.

"Look there is Officer McHeath Bar!!!!" Sydney loudly whispered while pointing at the entrance. Alex turned in her seat, rolling her eyes to look at who Sydney was pointing to. Alex did a double take, she hadn't notice how stunning the cop was this morning when she was talking to her, but now she totally saw what Sydney was talking about.

"Omg she's hot." Alex whispered to herself not taking her eyes off of the officer, but obviously Syd heard.

"I told you!" Syd responded. Alex took in the woman's black uniform pants that formed around her muscular legs perfectly, her button down white shirt that fit snug around her biceps, and the sunglasses that were perched on top of her light brown hair in a loose ponytail. Before Alex's brain could register what her feet were doing, she was making her way over to the cop.

"Alex!" Sydney whispered.

"Excuse me." Alex said as she approached the officer who was looking down at her watch. The woman turned and met Alex's eyes with her own. Alex melted slightly at the honey brown eyes that met hers.

"Look, I already told you I was sorry for giving you the ticket." The woman said as she turned and saw Alex. Alex frowned slightly before cutting her off.

"About that, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, I was having a rough morning and I took it out on you, I know you were just doing your job, so as a token of my apology, let me buy you your coffee." Alex said quickly. The tanned cop looked at Alex unsure at first, but then busted out in the biggest smile Alex has ever seen.

"I accept your apology, but you don't have to buy me coffee." The woman chuckled.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, as a peace offering." Alex shrugged as she quickly stepped in front of the cop when a name was called at the register and she started to walk towards it. Alex quickly shoved her card at the young guy behind the register before the woman could stop her. The man handed Alex the cup, she turned to hand the cup to the cop, but not before sneaking a look at the name scribbled on the side, Tobin. "Here you go, one peace offering on the house."

"Thanks." The woman named Tobin laughed as she grabbed the cup, smiling. It looked like she was about to say something else but was cut off by her radio going off. " 10-4, on my way Ash." She said into the radio before looking up at Alex. "Sorry but duty calls." She said quickly as she turned on her heel raising her cup over her head as she walked out the door in thanks.

"What was that all about?" Sydney suddenly asked from besides Alex.

"I'm not sure." Alex answered smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already really loving this story!!! Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!!

Tobin pulled her cruiser up behind a fire truck when she arrived on the scene. The crime scene was in the middle of an outside mall, and Tobin definitely dint's like the location. There were building surrounding them on either side, almost like they were in a deep valley with mountains all around them. She got out and started looking for her tall blonde headed partner, Ashlyn. She looked around and saw two ambulances, two fire trucks, three cruiser, and a coroner’s van. Tobin stomach twisted at the sight of the coroner, that meant that they had another murder on their hands, which would tally the total at 10 for the last two weeks.

“What the hell is going on!?”

“Are we safe!?”

Tobin turned and saw that some cops were struggling to maintain order on civilians who were standing behind the yellow crime scene tape, screaming and clearly worried about the sudden increase in shootings. She made her way over to assist them.

“Everyone calm down, we are doing the best we can right now.” She stated calmly, her calm demeanor only seemed to make the by standers even more distraught.

“What the hell do you mean the best you can!? You are suppose to be the ones protecting us!” A woman in the front screamed out, earning some mumbles of agreements.

“As I’m sure my partners have told you, we are investigating the incidents.” Tobin replied.

“Bullshit!!” Someone screamed and threw a pop bottle at Tobin, causing it to splatter all over her uniform.

“Alright, enough! If you people don’t want to find yourselves in jail you better get to moving, you have 2 minutes.” Boomed a voice from behind Tobin. Tobin sighed and turned to see her Captain, Hope Solo, standing behind her with a smug look on her face.

“I had that under control.” Tobin mumbled, looking down at her stained shirt.

“Clearly.” Hope laughed and placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “Come on Ashlyn’s over here.” Tobin followed Hope the short distance to the main scene. “Ashlyn, what do we have?” Hope asked as her and Tobin made their way next to Ashlyn, who was crouched next to a covered body.

“One gunshot wound to the stomach, bled out before the medics arrived. Over there we have two witnesses and one on his way to the hospital in critical condition.” Ashlyn responded while standing up pointing to two young guys sitting on the sidewalk. “Nice shirt, Tobs.” Ashlyn added when she looked over to Tobin, who glared at her as she took notes.

“I’ll talk to the witnesses.” Tobin said ignoring Ashlyn’s comment.

“Ok, Ashlyn you head to the hospital to check on our other victim, and I’ll go make a call to the mayor, we need to release a statement.” Hope said as they all nodded and parted, heading in three different directions. Tobin made her way over to the young guys being looked at by a paramedic.

“Hello, my name is Officer Heath. Can you tell me what happened?” She asked causing the two men to look up at her.

“It all happened so fast.” The dark haired man whispered looking over to the body still laying on the concrete. Tobin looked to where he was starring and stepped in front of him to block his view.

“Can you tell me what you heard?” Tobin asked, hoping to redirect their thought process a bit.

“We were just walking down the street and all of a sudden we hear ‘pop, pop, pop’.” Answered the blonde haired guy, who sat next to the dark haired guy.

“Can you tell me if the ‘pops’ were together or at different times?” Tobin asked, hoping to find out if they were dealing with one shooter or more, like they assumed in the other nine shootings. The two guys looked at each other for a second and then turned back to look at Tobin.

“Multiple ‘pops’ at the same time.” They answered together. Tobin studied the two for a second before nodding her head and writing down the new information, they had more than one shooter, again.

“Thanks for your time, finished getting checked out and you will be free to go.” Tobin said as she smiled weakly and headed towards Hope.

Tobin walked across the concrete, past the body of the poor woman who had been shot when she heard ‘pop,pop’ she looked around frantically, drawing her gun as everyone started screaming and running. Tobin crouched behind a trash can and peeked around to see Hope crouched behind the door of a cruiser. She then looked up towards the tops of the buildings that they were surrounded by to see a shimmer of light bounce off of metal sticking over a buildings edge, a sniper. She saw that the gun was tilted towards Hope and movement on top of the building.

“Hope get out of there!” Tobin screamed waving her hand at Hope, Hope looked her direction but only gave her a confused looked. Tobin cursed to the big man upstairs for the second time that day and took off in a sprint towards Hope. She tackled Hope as two more shots rang out into the air, she dragged Hope by her collar around the back end of the cruiser.

“Jesus Tobin, are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Hope hissed at her.

“There are snipers up there!” Tobin shouted back as she pointed up to the building across from them to see the snipers moving quickly off of the building. Hope grabbed her radio and called in for back up, and for a perimeter to be set up around the area. Hope turned back to Tobin to see her leaning up against the cruiser and her shirt turning red.

“Tobin! You are hit!” Hope yelled as she crawled over to Tobin and began putting pressure on her shoulder where she got shot.

“Yeah, I was waiting until you were done giving orders to tell you.” Tobin laughed lightly.

“I hate you sometimes!” Hope growled as she looked at the young cop whose tanned skin was turning white pretty fast. “Officer DOWN!” Hope screamed into Tobin’s radio. “Hang in there kid.”

\--

*RING *RING *RING*

Alex and Sydney both looked down at their phones at the same time. Both of them quickly gathered their things from their table at Starbucks and made a dash for their cars.

“I’ll see you there!” Alex shouted out to Sydney who nodded her head.

Both just got the text that they were needed at the hospital ASAP, they had a gunshot victim in critical condition and an officer down code. The officer down code was what really caused the two doctors who were enjoying their day off to be called in, a cop was just as much as family to doctors as doctors were themselves. The made it to the hospital in record time.

“What do we have?” Alex yelled as Sydney and her walked into the trauma unit in their uniforms to see nurses and doctors running frantically around.

“Ali is with the original victim: 35 year old, male, gunshot to the back, he keeps blue lining.” A nurse shouted.

“Where is the cop!?” Sydney yelled.

“In route, the call just came in and we called for you two, you know PDXPD will want our best.” The nurse stated. “

Any report on the cop?” Alex asked as she helped prepare the trauma room for the cop.

““ Female, 26 years old, gunshot in the shoulder after they were ambushed, slipping in and out of consciousness.”

"The cop is here!" Another nurse yelled, causing Sydney and Alex to take off running towards the emergency entrance to meet the ambulance.

"How is she?" Sydney asked a paramedic as she stepped out of the back of the ambulance.

"She's stable, just keeps losing consciousness, she's going to need surgery to remove the bullet, it wasn't a through and through." She answered as the cop was lowered out of the back end of the ambulance on the stretcher.

"God dammit Tobin, I told your mom I'd watch over you!" A dark haired woman dressed in an uniform yelled at the cop laying on the stretcher as she exited the back of the ambulance. Alex and Sydney looked at each other before rushing to the stretcher.

"Can you tell us your name?" Sydney asked the cop as Alex flashed a light into her eyes.

"Harry Potter." The cop answered

" Can you tell us what happened?" Alex asked as they pushed Tobin through the hospital hallway.

"Are you an angel?" Tobin asked Alex, ignoring her question, as she looked directly into her blue eyes.

"Not yet." Alex smiled down at Tobin, who smiled goofily, as they made it into a trauma room.

"What did you give her!?" Sydney asked the paramedics.

"We jus gave her a sedative, to ease the pain." They responded before walking to the desk to fill out paper work.

"Prep an OR room, but we are going to have to wait till the sedative wears off before we operate. Until then let's control the bleeding." Alex barked orders to her team as they moved around the room quickly.

"Wait, Wait, WAIT!" Tobin yelled out causing everyone to stop moving. "You guys are moving so fast that you are making the room spin and I'm going to be sick if you don't slow down." Tobin laughed. Alex and Sydney looked at each other and then glared at their team to get them moving again.

"Officer Heath, we are going to have to operate to take the bullet out." Sydney said as she walked over to stand beside Tobin's stretcher.

"Please, I'm a wizard. I don't need surgery, just give me my wand and I'll fix this." Tobin said in total seriousness.

"Officer Heath, you are not a wizard." Sydney said calmly

"What the hell do you mean I'm not a wizard?" Tobin asked getting slightly worked up as she gave Sydney a death glare.

"You are a wizard, Harry." Alex chimed in from besides Sydney. Tobin smiled at Alex and then gave Sydney an 'I told you so' look before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Ok so that makes her 10xs more adorable." Sydney said giving Alex wink, earning an eye roll in response.

"Let’s just get her prepped for surgery."

\--

"I'm looking for Dr. Krieger." Ashlyn said to a young woman at the front desk.

"She's still in surgery, I can either leave a message or you can wait until she is out." The woman said to Ashlyn as she looked her up and down.

"I'll just wait for her." Ashlyn smirked in response, earning her a blush from the woman. "Officer Harris." Ashlyn said as she stuck her hand out to the woman.

"Amy." The brunette responded shaking Ashlyn's hand gingerly. Ashlyn smiled and took a seat in the waiting room. She sat in the waiting room for a bit catching Amy sneaking glances at her, she would just smirk or wink in return.

"We have an Officer down, Amy send a message to Doctor Morgan and Leroux, and they need to get here ASAP." A nurse shouted as she took off running past the desk. Ashlyn stood up quickly and made her way over to the desk as Amy frantically typed a message out on her computer to the two doctors.

"Do you know who the officer is?!" Ashlyn asked quickly.

"No." Amy said as she got up from behind the desk and ran down the hall into a room and came back out carry all kinds of supplies.

"What is all that for?" Ashlyn asked frantically.

"For prep, we have to make sure we have everything for when the patient arrives. I need you to sit down and stay out of the way, the patient should be making her way her any minute now."

Ashlyn sat down after debating on arguing with the woman but realized it would do no good. She bounced her leg up and down and cursed herself for leaving her radio in her cruiser, she could have heard the call come in and would have been able to tell who was down. Suddenly Ashlyn watched as two doctors took off running past the waiting room to the doors where Ashlyn could see an ambulance backing in. She stood up and started to make her way over when she was stopped by Amy.

"I know you are worried but you really need to sit down and stay out of the way." Ashlyn nodded and stood in the waiting room, peeking around the corner to watch for her fellow officer. She watched as the doctors wheeled in the officer and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Tobin!" Ashlyn yelled out only to be ignored by everyone. She watched as she was wheeled behind double doors into the trauma unit.

"Fucking kid! I told her mom I'd watch over her, especially after last time." Hope said as she ran to Ashlyn.

"What the hell happened?" Ashlyn asked turning to look at her chief with tears in her eyes.

"Fuckers ambushed us. I want their heads on a platter!"

\--

Alex and Sydney stood outside Tobin's door, observing her through the glass windows.

"How did surgery go?" A voice asked next to them. Alex and Sydney turned to see another one of their doctors, Ali Krieger.

"Was quick and easy, minimal damage, and the bullet wasn't in pieces." Alex said as she held up a small baggie containing the bullet they extracted.

"What's her name?" Ali asked curiously.

"Tobin Heath." Sydney answered turning back to look at their patient asleep.

"Wait, say it again." Ali said as she placed her hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"Officer Tobin Heath." Sydney repeated as she lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ali.

"Becky, pull up Tobin Heath's records will you?!" Ali yelled to a nurse sitting behind her command station. Alex and Sydney followed her over to the desk.

"Ali we can tell you everything about her, we just performed her surgery." Alex said as she watched Ali flip through Tobin's folder.

"I knew it! This is the same cop that was in here 6 months ago! The one who received the Medal of Honor from the mayor! She was shot and almost killed saving a young woman and her child during an intense hostage situation. She managed to save 50 people, by herself, in an office building before the psycho grabbed a little girl and her mother. This cop is a hero!" Ali said as she held out Tobin's folder to Alex and Sydney who flipped through it quickly and then turned to look back at the cop fast asleep.

"She must have a habit of trying to get herself killed saving people." Sydney whispered.

"What do you mean? What happened today?" Ali asked.

"She was shot saving her Captain during an ambush while they were at a crime scene." Alex answered still amazed by the young cop laying in the bed.

"Wow, absolutely amazing. That reminds me, we have a waiting room full of PDX officers. I have to meet with one about my patient, the gunshot victim." Ali said as she grabbed her folders and started to head towards the waiting room.

"We are coming with you, we have the bullet, guess it's evidence." Sydney said as her and Alex followed Ali into the waiting room.

"Holy shit, there are so many of them." Ali whispered as they entered the waiting room to see it filled with what looked like every cop in Portland. "Excuse me, I am looking for Officer Harris!" Ali shouted out. The room was so loud that no one seemed to hear or acknowledge the three doctors.

"Hey! We are looking for Officer Harris and Captain Solo!!" Sydney yelled from on top of the front desk, causing all of the cops to quiet and part down the middle, revealing a tall blonde officer and a taller dark haired officer.

"Captain Solo, and this is Officer Harris." The dark haired woman said as she shook hands with all three doctors.

"Is Tobin ok?" The blonde asked quickly before anyone could say anything else.

“She’s stable and resting, here is the bullet." Alex replied handing the bullet to Officer Harris. "Unfortunately that is all I can tell you, unless you are two are family." Alex added.

"Understandable, can we see her?" The Captain asked.

"In a bit, she experienced a huge trauma and needs rest." Sydney responded. The two officers nodded their heads.

"Here is the report on the gunshot victim, unfortunately he didn't make it. He died on the table, so that tallies the murderers up to 11 correct?" Ali asked looking between the two cops. The two looked at each other before nodding their heads, as the doctors all looked at each other as well, wondering when this and if this was going to ever end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best, I love reading your comments!!!

Tobi opened her eyes to be staring into bright white lights blinding her and beeping sounds ringing in her ears.

"Oh thank God! Tobin honey, how are you feeling?" Tobin cringed when she heard her mother's voice and shut her eyes quickly hoping she would open them and her mom wouldn't be there. She opened her eyes and sighed when she saw her mom leaning over the railing on her bed, looking into her face.

"Hey mom." Tobin croaked out.

"I swear to God, Tobin if I keep having to fly out here because you keep trying to get yourself killed, I'm going to do it myself!" Her mother yelled at her while giving her a threatening look.

"I'm sorry." Tobin said as she secretly reached for the button to call for a nurse, in hopes of getting bailed out of a lecture. She loved her mom to death but she was shot, again for the second time in six months, and she really didn't feel like surviving only to be killed by her angry mother.A knock sounded at the door and Tobin perked up as she saw the doctor standing in the doorway. She glanced up to the ceiling, put her hands together, and sent a thank you to the man upstairs for her bail out.

"Glad to see you are awake Officer." A woman said as she leaned against the entrance of the door. Tobin looked over to the doctor and noticed it was none other than Dr. Morgan.

"Well you know they say that evil never dies." Tobin laughed out as her mother smacked her arm.

"Tobin!" her mom hissed. "She didn't mean that, Tobin is the absolute sweetest person ever." Her mom explained to the doctor standing in the doorway. Alex looked over to Tobin to see her covering her face with her hands and shaking her head, all while groaning. "Tobin stop making those noises." Her mother urged, causing Tobin to peek an eye out from behind her hand to look at her mom.

"Well Mrs. Heath, if you don't mind I'd like to do a quick assessment of Tobin real quick, just to make sure everything is running smoothly." Alex said as she made her way into the room to stand at the foot of Tobin's bed.

"Oh of course! I'll go let the family know that you are awake sweetheart." Tobin's mom said as she pecked Tobin on the forehead leaving a lipstick mark right between her eyes. Tobin watched as her mom left the room before sinking into her bed and sighing out loudly as she closed her eyes.

"She has good intentions, really. But sometimes she forgets that I'm a grown woman." Tobin said out loud with her eyes stilled closed, praying that this embarrassment was just a dream. She opened her eyes to laughter that rang out into the room, and Tobin decided right then and there that it was her favorite laugh. "What?" Tobin asked as she looked at the Dr. who was still at the foot of her bed.

"Here, you have a little something." Alex said as she handed Tobin a wet cloth and pointed to her own forehead.

"Ugh, you have to be kidding me! Kill me know!" Tobin sighed out taking the cloth then stopped. "Wait, no don't kill me, I've survived this long somehow." Tobin said causing Alex to laugh out loud again.

"Don't worry, it's kind of against the rules to kill patients around here, not sure if you know this or not but we actually save people." Alex said as she made her way over to the machines stationed to Tobin's right. Tobin chuckled as she wiped the cloth against her forehead in a blind attempt to remove the lipstick. Alex glanced over to Tobin to see her rubbing her forehead furiously in an attempt to clean the lipstick off but failing miserably.

"Here, let me help." Alex said as she held her hand out for the cloth, Tobin sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time in 10 minutes before handing the cloth over. Alex let the railing down on the right side of the bed and sat on the edge facing Tobin. She looked into Tobin's honey eyes for a second before slowly moving to wipe the lipstick off carefully. Tobin watched Alex's face that had the look of concentration and amusement. "There." Alex rasped as she pulled her hand and the cloth away from Tobin's head. 

"Thanks." Tobin whispered. Alex locked eyes with Tobin again before smiling and looking down at her lap then standing up clearing her throat.

"Ok, now let's get to business shall we?" Alex asked as she looked over to Tobin.

"Wasn't that business?" Tobin asked with amusement clear in her voice.

"Of course. Now can you tell me what you remember from today?" Alex asked as she took some of Tobin's vitals and wrote them on her chart.

"Uh yeah, I wrote you a ticket. Which I'm still sorry about, especially since you saved my life." Tobin responded.

"It's my job, remember?" Alex said sarcastically, earning a smile from Tobin.

"Of course it is. Then you bought me coffee to apologize then Ashlyn radioed me to the crime scene. I arrived and I remember getting an uneasy feeling but anyways I interviewed some witnesses and was getting ready to head here to help Ashlyn when we were ambushed. There were snipers up on the building and I saw a gun pointed down at Hope and I just reacted, I ran to her to get her out of the way and I guess that's when I got shot." Tobin answered watching as Alex stilled her movements from writing in her chart to look over at Tobin.

"That was really brave." Alex whispered.

"Yeah well I was just doing my job." Tobin chuckled lightly. Alex smiled in response and set her chart down.

"Do you remember anything from the hospital?" Alex asked.

"Um no, please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing." Tobin pleaded.

"Well, you did say that your name was Harry Potter and that you are a wizard, which I'm thoroughly impressed by, I have never met a wizard before." Alex laughed.

"Well if you are lucky I'll sign an autograph for you." Tobin laughed while winking at Alex, causing her to blush.

"Ok now I'm just going to check the wound to make sure everything is looking the way it's supposed to." Alex informed Tobin as she rounded the bed to stand on her left. "Ready?" Alex asked, Tobin nodded her head and Alex started to move Tobin's hospital gown from her shoulder.

"What, no dinner first?" Tobin asked as she leaned away from Alex slightly.

"Funny, maybe in your dreams. Now let me look." Tobin laughed and moved so Alex could remove the gown from her shoulder. Alex lifted the bandages and inspected the stitches and the bruised skin. "Well the good news is that everything looks to be in place, but I must warn you, you are going to be in a sling for a month." Alex said as she cleaned the area and put a new bandage on the wound before moving Tobin's gown back over her shoulder.

"Come on doc, you can't be put on desk duty!" Tobin begged, like a little kid asking for candy before dinner. Alex looked at Tobin with sympathy before shaking her head sternly.

"Sorry Officer, but desk duty for a month."

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Tobin pouted.

"If you are nice to the nurses I'll make sure they get you ice cream for dinner." Alex countered before heading to the door and then stopping. "See you later, Officer." She said as she waved and walked out, leaving Tobin smiling like a fool.

\--

"Why are you smiling like a fool?" Sydney asked loudly, appearing out of nowhere, causing Alex to jump.

"Jesus, can you not give me a heart attack?" Alex asked as she clutched her chest walking down to her next patient to check on.

"You didn't answer my question." Sydney replied pointedly while nudging Alex.

"I'm not smiling like a fool." Alex replied. Sydney stopped walking and turned to see what room just walked out of, 317.

"Ohhhhh, so it has to do with Officer Steamy McHeath huh?" Sydney asked while wiggling her eyebrows at Alex.

"Could you act your age?" Alex sighed as she turned to glare at Syd before disappearing into her next room. Sydney laughed and walked down the hall shaking her head at her friend’s denial.

\--

"Any break through?" Hope asked Ashlyn as she walked into the squad room.

"Nothing. The snipers must have escaped out of the perimeter before it could fully be established." Ashlyn answered, looking up from a report she was typing out.

"Dammit! We need to find these assholes before they strike again. The mayor is already riding my ass." Hope growled as she stormed into her office, slamming her door.

"You heard the Captain, find something!" Ashlyn barked out to the squad. Ashlyn turned back to her computer when her phone rang.

"Hello, Harris." She stated into the phone. "Great, I'm on my way!" Ashlyn said as she hung up the phone. "Captain! Tobin's awake!" Ashlyn yelled banging on Hope's door. Hope opened the door and the two rushed out of the station, heading to the hospital.

\--

Tobin laid in her hospital bed smacking her head against her pillows as she listened to her family lecture her on her job and how it isn't safe or practical.

"Tobin, stop doing that before you give yourself a brain injury." Her older sister Katie said.

"Could you guys give me like two seconds to myself?" Tobin asked as her family just starred at her.

"So you can almost get yourself killed, we fly out here thinking you are dying, and you have the nerve to ask for some time to yourself?" Her brother Jeffery asked, Tobin and him have a close bond so Tobin understands why he is being so harsh on her.

"Jeffery! Apologize to your sister, she almost died today!" Tobin's mother hissed out at her youngest child. Tobin groaned and began smacking her head against her pillows again, just wanting this nightmare to be over with. A knock on the door quieted the room and stilled Tobin's movements, she looked to the door and saw Hope and Ashlyn standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, please come in!" Tobin said quickly. "Anything new in the case?" She asked hoping that her family would get the hint that this was about to turn into work and would leave, but she had no such luck as her family just seemed to stare at the two officers in anticipation.

"Nothing yet Tobs." Ashlyn answered quietly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I got shot." Tobin laughed

"Don't joke about this Tobin!" Her mom hissed causing Tobin to roll her eyes, then looked at her two partners and mouthed 'help me' to them with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Mrs. and Mr. Heath, could I talk to you outside?" Hope asked 

"Of course, we will be right back Tobin." Her dad said as they got up and followed Hope out the door.

"Please, don't rush!" Tobin called after them.

"Katie, Perry, Jeffery let's get you guys some food, you must be starving." Ashlyn said as she ushered the three sibling out towards the cafeteria. Tobin smiled at the silenced and closed her eyes before being startled out of her relaxation by a knock, groaning she opened her eyes and saw Alex and another Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Well not exactly the greeting we were going for." The other doctor standing next to Dr. Morgan laughed as they made their way into the room.

"Sorry, it's just that my family won't leave me alone for two minutes, that's it just two minutes, it's like they think I'm going to disappear or something." Tobin said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well you are a wizard." Alex piped in and Tobin smiled up at her.

"Of course, I forgot." Tobin answered getting Alex to laugh and causing Sydney to look questioningly at Alex.

"Well Officer Heath...”

"Please, Tobin." Tobin cut in before Sydney could finish her sentence.

"Ok, well Tobin, my name is Doctor Leroux, I was on your surgery team. But just so you know we could always tell your family that you need your rest." She offered, Tobin was already starting to like this other doctor.

"YES, please!" Tobin shouted out causing Alex and Sydney to jump slightly. "Sorry, yes please. “Tobin whispered. Sydney nodded her head and headed towards the door to guard it. Alex walked over to Tobin's right side and began checking the monitors.

"Well, looks like we are doing a good job of keeping you alive, Officer. Have they brought you dinner yet?" Alex asked as she jotted down Tobin's vitals in her chart again. 

"Nope, still waiting for that ice cream you promised, starting to think it was a joke." 

"Easy now, don't go getting all hostile on me. I'll make sure you get some right away." Alex chuckled.

"Thank God, I've had a hell of a day doc, and I really could use some ice cream." Tobin responded.

"Oh you have, have you?" Alex questioned while raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, some doctor gave me hard time over a ticket, then I got shot!" Tobin said playing along with the Alex's bantering.

"Well if I remember correctly, some cop gave me a ticket and then I had to perform a surgery to save an adrenaline junkie." Alex said laughing, breaking her facade, Tobin joined in on the laughter. The two finally stopped when Sydney cleared her throat.

"Don't worry Officer, I'll have that ice cream special delivered here shortly." Alex said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"OMG you two were totally flirting!!!" Sydney screeched! Tobin heard commotion and looked out the glass window next to the door to see Alex covering Sydney's mouth and looking into the room to wave and smile at Tobin before pulling Sydney and herself out of view.

"You cannot just go around yelling things like that, and we weren't, she's a patient." Alex whispered harshly at Sydney who raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine, just a smoking hot patient." Sydney said before walking away, leaving Alex stunned that she just said that.

\--

Ashlyn and Hope met back at the station after having to deal with the Heaths and begging them to go to a hotel for the night, instead of staying at the hospital.

"So what did you, Mr. and Mrs. Heath talk about?" Ashlyn asked as they set a table eating their Chinese takeout.

“I just apologized for not keeping Tobin safe." Hope shrugged.

"Cap, it wasn't your fault." Ashlyn urged.

"Yeah it was, if I would have seen the sniper Tobin wouldn't have gotten shot." Hope answered.

"Don't blame yourself, blame the assholes who are doing this. We still have no leads other than two shooters, and we have our whole squad combing over every crime scene looking for anything." Ashlyn stated through a mouthful of food. The whole squad was put on 24 hour duty until the cop shooter/ murderers were captured, orders directly from the mayor, to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. Ashlyn and Hope sat in silence for a while before their phones went off. 

"Solo." Hope said into her phone. "I'll be right there." She said as she hung up “We have another shooting." She informed Ashlyn as she got up and headed for the door with Ashlyn on her heels.

"Fuck." Ashlyn grumbled realizing her day was going to be even longer.

\--

"Code BLUE, room 317!" A nurse yelled over the speaker.  
Alex, Sydney, and Ali all took off from the break room, rushing to the room. Alex's stomach twisted and sank, how could Tobin be a code blue, she was perfectly fine a couple hours ago when they checked on her. They ran tot eh room and busted into the room with nurses following behind them with a crash cart to find Tobin out of the bed tangled in wires and IVs, looking under the bed. The commotion startled Tobin causing her to smack her head on the bottom of the bed and lay on the floor holding her head, groaning.

"Tobin what are you doing? Are you ok?" Sydney asked as she made her way over to the cop laying on the floor.

"I was fine until you all came barging in, I think I just gave myself brain damage." Tobin said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Alex asked.

"I feel asleep eating ice cream and dropped my spoon, I was trying to get it out from under the bed but that's hard to do with one arm." Tobin said as Sydney sat her up to inspect her head. 

"Well Tobin, it looks like you are pretty hard headed, no contusion." Sydney said.

"Lucky me!" Tobin responded. Alex and Ali started to untangle the mess of wires and IVs that Tobin had created, she managed to detach her heart monitor which is why the Code Blue was called. Sydney reached under the bed and grabbed the spoon that Tobin was trying to retrieve then turned to help Tobin up. 

"Officer Heath, if you can't stay in bed and rest, we will have to restrain you." Ali said

Really?" Tobin asked with a raised eyebrow as she glanced at all three doctors. Ali nodded her head along with Sydney and Alex just starred at her. "Interesting." Tobin said starring right back at Alex. 

"Well Tobin you need to get back into bed, and I don't want to have to come back in here for the rest of the night, is that understood?" Sydney asked as Tobin climbed into bed.

"10-4 Doc!" Tobin said raising her hand to her temple to salute Sydney.

"You’re lucky I like you!" Sydney exclaimed as she laughed and headed for the door.

"What can I say, it's the Heath charm Doc!" Tobin said as she looked directly at Alex with a smirk on her face. Alex smiled shyly before turning and following Sydney and Ali out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, just finished finals so expect another update by the end of the weekend!! Let me know what you think and what you want to see happen next!!!

Ashlyn breathed in the cool humid air as she walked next to Hope to the crime scene. She glanced around the dark small alley and noticed the entrance of a club at the end of the alley.

"What do we have?" Hope asked the coroner who kneeled next to the body lying in the alley.

"Female, approximately 28, no defensive wounds, indicating she was caught by surprise. Looks like a gunshot wound to the back of the head, fatal. Hasn't been dead for long." The coroner stood up and faced Ashlyn and Hope. "Looks like you have your 12th murder in 16 days Captain." The freckled faced short woman said gathering her equipment and walking towards her van without a second glance at the two cops.

"We have to find these people and now! The FBI is going to start getting involved if we don't catch them." Hope growled as she followed the coroner. Ashlyn stood behind the tape and starred at the now covered woman on the cold wet ground.

"Listen up, we need to cover the whole alley, and someone come with me to the club, she looks like that is where she came from." Ashlyn ordered to detectives standing around her. The detective nodded and split into groups leaving one pixie haired blonde.

"Detective Rapinoe, at your service." The woman said as she stepped forward to follow Ashlyn to the back entrance of the club.

\--

Tobin woke to a needle being pulled out of her forearm. "That has got to be the worst way to be woke up, by far." Tobin grumbled as she opened her eyes and rolled her head to her right to see who woke her up.

"Sorry, just figured that it would be easier to remove the needle while you were asleep." Alex smiled as she took in the sleepy and ruffled officer.

"No it's cool, I'm not a fan of needles anyways." Tobin yawned out. "So do you think I can get a shower today?"

"Yes, you can. I'll get a nurse to assist you with that before breakfast." Alex answered as she put a band aid over the spot where the needle was.

"What you aren't going to help me?" Tobin asked with a smirk on her face. "I mean yesterday you tried to freak me while pretending to look at my wound and I'm sure you've seen me naked already from surgery." Tobin said as she looked straight into Alex's eyes as she starred back at Tobin wide eyed.

"I ... uh... it's my job." Alex stuttered out in semi shock.

"Relax, I'm joking." Tobin said laughing at Alex's sudden uneasiness. Alex blinked and stood up straight starring at Tobin who was laughing. "Totally should have seen your face." Tobin breathed out.

"That was cruel." Alex finally said as she gained her senses.

"I just figured we banter and back and forth pretty well, so I thought you'd be ok with it." Tobin said unsure if she hurt Alex's feelings. Alex stood there with a stern face and gave Tobin an angry face. "Look Dr. Morgan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or...”

"Should have seen your face." Alex said bursting out into laughter. She took a few minutes after composing herself to look at Tobin to see her with a smirk on her face. "Well Officer, the good news is that since there was practically no damage, you can go home tomorrow, BUT I will be telling your Captain about a mandatory desk duty for a month." Alex stated as she rounded the bed to look at Tobin's wound.

"Doc, come on. Can't we work out a deal?" Tobin asked as she put on her best 'puppy dog' face. Alex looked down at Tobin with her eyebrow raised and hands and her hips. Tobin took in Alex's posture and just smiled, her doctor really was stubborn and good looking.

"Are you trying to bribe me? I don't think Dr. Leroux or Krieger would approve. Better yet, let me go get your family and tell them you are awake and are asking for them." Alex said as she turned to head for the door.

"WAIT! Don't do that! Tobin yelled as she reached out and grabbed Alex's wrist with her left hand, which was her bad arm. "OW, OW, OW shit that really hurt!" Tobin groaned out as she let go of Alex's wrist and clutched her shoulder with her right hand.

"See this is why you have desk duty. Know let me see if you tore open the stitches." Alex said as her heart raced from the warmth of Tobin's hand. Alex moved to relook at Tobin's stitches and sighed in relief when she saw that they were still intact.

"I totally blame you." Tobin groaned out.

"Me?" Alex questioned as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! You could have just agreed to let me take you out for coffee or lunch but you decided to threaten me with my crazy family, who I do love, but I can't take their hovering." Tobin answered looking at Alex with a slight smile on her face.

"You are my patient and agreeing to a date is against the rules." Alex countered with a slight blush on her face.

"I didn't say it would be a date but if you want it to be then I'm totally down for that and besides, I get to go home tomorrow, therefore I'm no longer your patient." Tobin smiled as she winked at Alex.

"Get some rest Officer Heath." Alex said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to head for the door.

"So is that a yes?" Tobin yelled out.

"I'll consider your offer." Alex answered as she smiled at the wide smiling cop.

"I'll take that as a yes, Doc." Tobin replied, smiling as Alex shook her head and left the room with a smile on her face.

\--

"Kelley please tell me you have something." Hope begged as she walked into the coroner's office. Kelley looked up from her paperwork she was finishing as she sat behind her desk.

"Alas, the disappearing Captain Solo, to what do I owe your presence?" The woman behind the desk asked as she moved her glasses onto the top of her head.

"I need answers Kelley, and you have them." Hope answered as she sat down in a cushioned seat in front of Kelley's desk. Kelley leaned back in her chair and placed her hands on the arms of the chair.

"I already gave you my answers, if you don't want to be exclusive then...”

"No, not about us Kelley. About my cases." Hope interrupted as she stood quickly and made her way over to the door to close it, hoping no one heard Kelley.

"Of course, it's never about us, it's always about work." Kelley answered as she shook her head and took a deep breath starring at Hope with her hazel eyes. "Nothing new other than this last one seems execution style, while all the others were from extreme distance." Kelley responded in a cold and rigid tone.

"Kelley, come on we already knew that." Hope sighed and only got a shoulder shrug in response from the freckle faced woman. "Can we talk later?" Hope almost whispered as she walked back over towards the dark desk.

"It's always later with you Hope. I have work to do, see yourself out." Kelley answered as she pulled her glasses off of her head and placed them back onto her face. Hope sighed and walked out of Kelley O'Hara's office without another word.

\--

"Hi I'm Officer Harris and this is Detective Rapinoe, we have some questions we'd like to ask." Ashlyn stated to a grimy looking bald headed man standing behind the bar, cleaning a glass.

"What do you two want? Don't you know your presence is bad for business?" The man growled as he continued to wipe a glass out.

"We are here to ask some questions as Officer Harris stated." Detective Rapinoe piped in from besides Ashlyn, not liking the way the man was acting.

"Well I have nothing to say." The man replied quickly.

"You haven't even heard our questions yet." Ashlyn answered back.

"I don't want to." The man countered as he turned his back on the two cops.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! We have had 12 murders in the last two weeks! I don't have time for your shit!" Ashlyn growled out as she grabbed the man by the back of his shirt to turn him to face them again.

"Let go of me!" the man yelled out. "I'll call the police."

"We are already here!" Detective Rapinoe shrugged as she man looked to her for help. "Just answer our questions.'

"Fine what do you want to know!?"

"That’s more like it." Ashlyn said as she let go of the man with a glare. "Was this woman in here last night?" She asked as she handed the man a picture of the victim's driver's license.

"I don't know, maybe." The man answered as he barely glanced at the picture.

"Maybe you should look at it again." Ashlyn growled with a threatening tone in her voice. The man looked over to the short pixie haired woman, who just nodded her head in agreement with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she was in here, but I don't know what happened to her. She went out the back a little after midnight and she didn't come back, I just assumed she left with someone." The man said as he studied the picture.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it? Did anyone follow her out?" Ashlyn asked as she snatched the picture back.

"Not that I know of."

"Thanks for your time. Next time make life easier on yourself would ya?" Ashlyn said over her shoulder as she exited the club with Rapinoe following behind.

"Now what?" Detective Rapinoe asked.

"Now we look at the cameras." Ashlyn said as she pointed towards a drug store across the street.

\--

"Tobin, we are here to take you home!" Her mother sang out as she entered her room with her two sisters following behind.

"So much fun!" Tobin said with a fake smile and a small fist pump into the air as she laid on the bed. There was no way she could let her mom take her back to her apartment, she would never leave. "You know maybe I'll call Ashlyn and have her come get me, I don't want to be a burden to you guys." She said as she sat up and reached for the hospital phone.

"Non sense, we are here now." Tobin's mom answered as she walked around the hospital room gathering random things they had brought for Tobin.

"Besides, Dr. Morgan said that you have to have help since she is putting you on desk duty at work." Her sister Perry snickered, she knew Tobin could not stand to not being doing anything productive during the day, and sitting at a desk counted as being not productive to Tobin.

*Knock *Knock* Knock*

Tobin looked past her mother and sister to see Dr. Leroux leaning against the doorframe of her room. "Tobin, you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" The doctor asked as she entered the room smiling.

"Doc, you know I would never do that. Besides, you are my favorite." Tobin pretended to whisper as the doctor stood next to her bed.

"I think I ought to let Dr. Morgan know that." Dr. Leroux teased as she raised an eyebrow at Tobin.

"Now there is no need to start drama if I'm not going to be here to defend myself." Tobin laughed.

"Good point, it will be our little secret then." she answered as she winked at Tobin. Sydney was sad to see Tobin leaving, she liked coming in to joke around with her and she definitely liked that she made Alex smile. Her days were going to go back to being boring, she enjoyed the last week checking up on her new favorite cop. "Well, let's get you unhooked from all of these machines then, shall we?" Syd asked as she moved to start removing patches and wires from Tobin.

"Oh thank God! I was starting to feel like a science experiment." Tobin laughed. "Hey, do you think I could say bye to Dr. Morgan before I leave?" Tobin whispered to the tatted doctor, hoping that her mother and sisters didn't hear. Sydney looked at Tobin and smiled while nodding her head.

"Follow my lead." Sydney whispered back. "Mrs. Heath, Perry, and Katie we should let Tobin get dressed and you guys can come fill out paper work and maybe bring the car around." Sydney said as she scribbled something onto a clipboard and laid it down on a stand next to the bed.

"Ok, Tobin we will be waiting for you at the front desk downstairs. We brought you some clothes, they are in the bag over there. “Mrs. Heath said as she rushed over to kiss Tobin's cheek while pointing to the chair in the corner with a duffle bag sitting on it. Tobin watched as her family exited the room behind the doctor. She jumped up and changed into some street clothes that her sisters had brought from her apartment. Some machine washed jeans, tennis shoes, and a grey PDX police academy t-shirt. Tobin grabbed the clipboard that Sydney had left and read what she wrote.

  _Officer Heath, if you so much as even think about hurting Alex, you will be right back in this bed in no time! She's in the lounge on the 4th floor, I'm really going to miss you Tobin, you were my favorite patient now go get the girl! I'm rooting for you ;)_

Tobin smiled as she read the note. Then quickly adjusted the sling her arm was in and headed towards the elevator.

\--

"Kelley give you anything new to work with?" Ashlyn asked Hope through the phone.

"Nothing, she's still pissed at me." Hope answered as she flipped through some files on her desk, hoping to find anything.

"Maybe should have just gave her what she wanted." Ashlyn suggested as she crossed the street with Detective Rapinoe following behind.

"You know I couldn't, we'd both lose our jobs." Hope sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know Cap, if I found someone who looked at me the way you two did, I'd risk everything." Ashlyn countered. "Listen, we are about to review some footage, hopefully it has something. I'll meet you in the squad room in a bit."

Hope sat behind her desk for a bit replaying everything her and Kelley had been through together the last year. 'You are an idiot Solo' Hope muttered to herself before jumping up and rushing out of the squad room.

\--

Tobin exited the elevator once it came to a stop on the 4th floor. She followed the signs to a small lounge located in a corner. She took a deep breath before muttering ' Get it together, you are Tobin Frickin Heath' to herself. She hated that the blue eyed doctor made her so nervous, yet at the same time she secretly enjoyed the adrenaline rush she got from seeing her. After another deep breath she opened the door to the small almost vacant lounge to see the doctor perched in a chair in the corner, with a book in her hands.

"Hey Doc." Tobin said softly, not wanting to startle the doctor since she was the only one in there. Alex looked up from her book and gave Tobin a questioning look.

"I thought you were leaving?" Alex asked as she set her book down.

"Well now I couldn't leave without saying goodbye and thanks for saving my life." Tobin said as she smiled and walked farther into the room with her heartrate speeding up.

"It's my job remember." Alex stated as she watched Tobin walk towards her slowly, enjoying the way Tobin looked in regular clothes rather than the hospital gown she has seen her in for the past week.

"Yeah I remember." Tobin almost whispered as she locked eyes with the pair of blue ones that starred up at her. “So you never gave me an answer." Alex looked up at Tobin, who now stood in front of her. Alex smiled slightly before breaking eye contact, along with the little bubble they had placed themselves in.

"Listen Officer Heath..."

"Before you say anything else, just know that it's just a cup of coffee or food. I mean I'm sure you'd like something other than hospital food. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." Tobin said quickly after she noticed Alex wearing a look that Tobin had picked up on as her ' giving bad news' look. Alex looked back up to the lanky Officer in front of her and smiled slightly, giving into honey eyes, she's grown to like.

"Ok, just one cup of coffee that's it Officer."

"Ok just one." Tobin whispered while smiling down at the doctor. Tobin was about to say something else when the two were interrupted.

"Doctor Morgan, sorry to disturb you, but you are needed in trauma." A nurse said quickly as she turned and ran down the hall.

"Sorry Officer duty calls. It's been a pleasure." Alex said as she stood up quickly, causing Tobin to have to take a step back. Alex brushed past Tobin and jogged towards the door.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Tobin called out as Alex made it to the door.

"Whenever you get shot again." Alex laughed out as she took off down the hall in a full sprint.

'Jesus, what have I got myself into?' Tobin muttered to herself as she made her way to the elevator to meet up with her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only edit for a week, going on vacation!! Let me know what you think and who you think the picture is of!!

Tobin opened the door to her apartment and cringed. She forgot just how dirty she left the place just from the small amount of time she was ever there.

"Just so you know, mom has been freaking out about this place for the last week." Perry whispered into Tobin's ear as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, she was trying to clean whenever we came to grab things for you, but obviously it barely made a difference." Katie said as she too brushed past Tobin and into the living room. Tobin sighed loudly and tipped her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Tobin honey, care to explain why there is take out packages, bottles, and clothes all over this place?" Tobin's mother asked as she slowly stepped out from behind Tobin, like something dangerous was going to pop out at any second, to look into the apartment.

"Well you see mom, I forgot to clean before I decided to spend a week in the hospital." Tobin said as she walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch between Katie and Perry.

"Tobin, we raised you better than this." Her father said as he walked in with Tobin's bag in hand.

"Guys, I am 26 years old, I think if I want to live in a dirty house than I can, without being lectured by my parents. Besides I'm rarely ever here, I usually just stay at the station or at Ashlyn's." Tobin said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She sighed when she heard footsteps follow her.

"I don't appreciate the tone Tobin." Her mother said as she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Tobin.

"Sorry." Tobin muttered. Tobin's mother nodded her head before turning to walk out into the living room. Tobin sighed and closed her eyes taking a second to just enjoy the peacefulness.

"Soooo what is up with you and that doctor?" Tobin jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. She turned to see Perry starring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Uh nothing why?" Tobin asked slightly confused.

"Well I think you are lying, wait no I know you are. You want to know how I know? Your face is red and you keep bouncing on your feet, you've always been an awful liar Tobs." Perry laughs at her sister's uneasiness.

"Fine, I like her ok?" Tobin mutters out.

"Ok, that's all I wanted." Perry says with a smile on her face and then walks back into the living room.

\--

Hope slowed her running to a jog as she approached Dr. O'Hara's office. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess by the time she reached the door, she knew she loved Kelley, but was it enough to risk both Kelley's job and hers. Hope closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and finally tuned the handle on the wooden door.

"Kelley I..." Hope stopped talking when she saw that the office was vacant of the small freckled woman. Hope quickly spun on her heel and walked out to the main lobby. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Dr. O'Hara is?" Hope asked a young woman who sat behind a desk facing a computer screen.

"Give me one second, oh yes she is the autopsy room right now." The woman answered. When she looked up Hope was already heading down the hall towards the basement. "Wait, excuse me, you can't go down there!" The woman yelled after Hope as she ran in front of the tall woman to stop her. Hope glared at the shorter woman before responding.

"Excuse me... Alice" Hope said as she read the name tag on the woman's scrubs. "But I am Captain Solo and I need to talk to Dr. O'Hara immediately. And that is exactly what I am going to do, unless you want to keep interfering with me investigation." Hope said as she watched the woman's face turn to horror quickly.

"Oh my God, Captain I am so sorry." The woman said quickly as she turned and swiped her card on the key entry of the big steel doors for Hope.

"Thank you Alice, but for future reference you really should ask for some sort of identification before allowing anyone through." Hope said as she turned and jogged down the long corridor, looking for the autopsy room. Hope stopped at a set of double steel doors at the end of the hall and pushed through.

"Excuse me, you can't be in here." A young man, who Hope assumed was an intern said as he tried to push Hope back out of the doors. Hope pushed the young man out of her way and headed towards the glass windows that looked into the autopsy room. She smiled slightly when she saw Kelley working. Kelley stood at a table with a body lying on it, wearing a blue apron, face shield, and gloves that went up to her elbows. Hope tapped on the glass, gaining the attention of Kelley, who looked over at Hope then turned away continuing her work. Hope frowned and tapped on the glass again. Kelley set down her equipment and walked over to the intercom located on the wall by the door.

"Arnold, please escort Captain Solo out." Kelley said as she made eye contact with Hope and smirked at Hope's stunned face.

"Captain Solo, please come with me." The young man said as he approached Hope.

"Touch me and you will regret it." Hope said through gritted teeth, causing the man to take a step back, giving Hope enough room to barge into the autopsy room.

"What the hell! Hope get out before you contaminate my evidence!" Kelley shouted as she turned to see Hope stalking towards her.

"Only if you agree to talk to me, right now." Hope answered as she continued to walk towards the short doctor.

"Stop walking Hope! Ok give me a second." Kelley answered, setting her equipment down. "This better be damn important for you to risking evidence over!" Kelley yelled as she brushed past Hope, removing her face shield, apron, and gloves while pushing through the door out of the autopsy room. Hope followed her out and glared at Arnold, basically telling him to leave. "Don't look at him like that, he's a student." Kelley said as she stepped in front of the young man when she noticed Hope glaring at him.

"Can I have a second with Dr. O'Hara, alone?" Hope asked. Kelley starred at Hope before sighing and turning to tell Arnold to wait outside.

"Ok, Solo what do you want?" Kelley asked with her hands on her hips.

"You." Hope stated as she started making her way towards the freckled woman.

"W-what?" Kelley stuttered out dropping her hands to her sides, watching Hope close the short distance between them.

"I said, I want you Kelley." Hope whispered as she stood inches away from the doctor. Kelley looked up into Hope's eyes, looking for any hesitation or some sort of regret. Hope smiled down at the freckle faced doctor before leaning in to connect their lips.

"Wait, Hope there are people around." Kelley whispered harshly as she put her hand on Hope's chest to push her back.

"I don't care, let them see." Hope answered before grabbing Kelley's hips and pulling her flush against her tall frame.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want us anymore." Hope whispered as she leaned in slowly again, waiting for Kelley to object. Kelley couldn't take Hope's slow movements anymore and reached up to wrap her arms around Hope's neck, pulling her face closer towards hers to connect their lips. Their lips connected in for a soft, yet powerful, sealing kiss. "I love you Kels and I'm sorry." Hope whispered against Kelley's lips.

"I love you too Hope, but we do need to talk." Kelley answered as she leaned her forehead against the taller woman's.

"I know. Can I come over when you get off work?" Hope asked softly as she brushed a piece of hair out of the doctor’s face. Kelley nodded her head with enthuasim before busting out into a smile.

"Yeah." Kelley smiled out while chuckling slightly.

\--

"Not going to lie, I miss Officer Steamy McHeath." Sydney sighed out, flicking a crumb off the table as she sat across Alex in the cafeteria.

"Yeah me too." Ali said as she too sighed placing her head in her hand that rested on the table.

"Ok, what is up with you two?" Alex asked as she sat her sandwich down, looking between her two friends. "She has been gone a day and you guys are acting like it is the end of the world."

"We are just saying that we miss her." Sydney answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, she may have been a rule breaker around here, but she was our rule breaker." Ali answered causing Sydney to nod her head in agreement. They may have acted like Tobin was a pain, by always breaking the rules or getting nurses to sneak her things, but they secretly enjoyed it.

"You two need to get out more." Alex laughed, before grabbing her sandwich to take a bite out of it.

"Come on Al, we know you miss her too." Syd said raising an eyebrow at Alex, daring her to disagree.

"It has been one day." Was all Alex said. Sydney and Ali both gave Alex a look, telling her that they knew she missed the tanned cop just as much if not more than they did. Alex looked between her two friends, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Would it be inappropriate if we called her?!" Sydney said as she sat up straight in her chair.

"What!? You can't just call her for no reason!" Alex warned.

"Yeah, but we can if we have some medical information that we need to tell her." Ali said as she started to catch on to what Sydney was thinking/doing.

"You two are out of control!" Alex answered as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at Sydney who was on her phone. "How do you know her number!?" Alex asked out of shock.

"Oh, well you see I may have asked for it, you know for professional reasons." Sydney answered quickly with a slight blush in her face. She really got Tobin's number to help her with Alex, but Alex didn't need to know that. Sydney pulled up Tobin's number and pressed call, the phone rang three times before a voice on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Officer Steam... Heath, its Dr. Leroux." Sydney said before mouthing to Alex and Ali 'Sorry, honest mistake.' Alex face palmed herself, while Ali giggled at Sydney's almost slip up.

"Oh hey Syd, what's up?" Tobin asked on the other end.

"Well you see I was kind of wondering if you could stop in today?" Sydney said as he closed her eyes, after Alex smacked the table.

"Uh yeah sure, is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine, just be here in an hour. Bye Tobin." Sydney said quickly before hanging up.

"Very smooth Syd." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"I was nervous ok! She makes me all flustered and I'm not even gay! I can only imagine what so does to all the lesbians!" Sydney exclaimed before getting up and walking away. Ali shook her head laughing before getting up and following Sydney. Alex groaned muttering to herself 'why do am I even friends with them' and followed the two out of the cafeteria.

\--

"So do you think we are going to find anything?" Detective Rapinoe asked as her and Ashlyn sat behind a computer screen, reviewing footage.

"Well lucky for us, the camera got a perfect view of the alley last night, so my bet is yes, we are finally going to catch these fuckers." Ashlyn said as she fast forwarded the tape to the Dr. O'Hara's predicted time of death. Ashlyn and Megan edged themselves closer to the screen as they watched the young woman walk out of the club and stagger out in the alley. Not too long after a van pulled up on the backside of the alley, letting three people out, two out of the sliding door and one out of the passenger door. The three figures walked behind the woman and stopped.

"She doesn't even know they are there." Megan whispered as Ashlyn zoomed the footage in, hoping to catch a face. They watched as the three figures, who were men, towards the woman. One grabbed her, while another pushed her to the ground, and the third put a gun to her head. Ashlyn zoomed the camera in even more, both the cops gasped. "Holy shit, is that..."

"Yeah." Was all Ashlyn said starring at the screen, stunned.

"Isn't he suppose...”

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell...."

“Call PDX pen! I'm calling Hope." Ashlyn struggled to say as she struggled to get her phone out of her pocket, while Megan scurried to grab her phone out of the police cruiser.

\--

Kelley paced inside her apartment, waiting for Hope to arrive. She was all but relived that Hope finally came to her senses, even if it took her a month, but she knew that they had a lot to talk about before everything would be ok. Kelley stopped pacing when she heard a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door opening it, revealing none other than Hope Solo.

"Hey." Hope said as she took a step forward, but not entering.

"Hi." Kelley smiled out stepped aside for Hope to enter. Hope smiled, pecked Kelley on the cheek and walked in. The two stood and starred at each other for a bit, unsure of how to start the conversation that they both knew needed to happen.

"Look Kelley, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." Hope started after she saw that Kelley didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that I don't care if anyone knows about us, the hell with them. I love you and I want you for a long time, not just as a secret either." Hope said as she looked into hazel eyes that she loved.

"Hope I don't want to be a secret." Kelley whispered.

"I know that now Kels, and you don’t' deserve to be. So if this means losing my job to have you then I'm ok with that." Hope answered. Kelley looked at Hope stunned. All Hope had ever wanted was to be Captain of a police department and now she finally was, there was no way Kelley could let her throw that away, it was her childhood dream.

"Hope, I can't let you through away something that you love and have always wanted." Kelley said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Then don't try to push me away because you are all I want right now." Hope said quickly, she was starting to get scared that Kelley was going to tell her she was too late. "Please Kels, I love you and I know I messed up, but I'm here now! I love you and I am willing to risk everything for you because you are worth it. I should have never cared what others thought, I was just scared for my job and yours, but who cares, we are professionals and we can work and be together." Hope said wringing her hands together while Kelley starred at the ground. "Please say something." Hope whispered out after Kelley staying silent for too long for Hope.

“Are you sure this is what you want?" Kelley asked, finally looking up at Hope. Hope nodded her head quickly, swallowing a lump in her throat. Kelley looked at Hope before smiling widely and launching herself into the Captain's arms. "God, you are such a big sap sometimes." Kelley chuckled as Hope spun around with Kelley in her arms.

"Yeah but I'm your sap." Hope answered as she looked into Kelley's eyes. "I promise, I don't care what others think anymore, and I'm sorry that I ever did." Hope said as she set Kelley down on her feet.

"I know, you just want people to take both of us seriously." Kelley answered.

"I did, now I don't care what they think." Hope said as she stepped closer to Kelley pulling her into an embrace. "I love you so much Kelley."

Hope leaned back from their embrace to place her lips against Kelley's. Kelley responded immediately and danced for dominance with Hope. Hope bit Kelley's lower lip slightly, earning her a moan in return. Hope wrapped her arms around the shorter doctor and picked her up, Kelley instinctively wrapped her legs around Hope's waist. Hope walked them to the couch in the living room and sat down so Kelley was straddling her. Kelley attacked Hope's neck, causing hope to moan and grab Kelley's ass.

"I've missed you Hope." Kelley mumbled against Hope's neck before biting down on her collarbone causing Hope to hiss. Hope started to rock Kelley against her lap. Kelley stopped moving when she felt a vibration coming from Hope's pants.

“I know it's been awhile, but is there something you are not telling me?" Kelley asked with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" Hope asked still in a daze from Kelley.

"Hope, your pants are vibrating." Kelley answered while looking down at Hope's jeans.

"Shit it's my phone, hold on." Hope groaned as Kelley rolled off of her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Solo! This better be good" Hope growled into the phone.

"Cap, its Ashlyn. You need to get to the station now! We have a huge problem." Ashlyn said quickly into the phone.

"What is it Ashlyn?!" Hope asked slightly annoyed that she was being interrupted. She looked over to Kelley and mouthed ' hold on'.

"Look at your text messages, you are not going to believe this." Hope groaned and scrolled through her messages and clicked on the picture message from Ashlyn. Hope looked at the picture and sat up so fast that Kelley though she was going to fall off the couch. Hope starred at the picture before returning to Ashlyn's call.

"Find Tobin now! I'm on my way!" Hope yelled into the phone and stood up quickly. "Kelley we have to go, now." Hope said as he grabbed Kelley's hand ran out of the apartment.

\--

Tobin walks into the hospital with her arm still in the annoying sling. She walks up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Leroux" Tobin tells the woman, who she learned her name was Amy.

"Oh hey Tobin, I'll page her real quick. Soo how is Ashlyn?" the woman asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Well I'm not sure I haven't seen her today." Tobin answers with a slight smile on her face. She knew the girl was doomed, Ashlyn never committed to a relationship, it was always have fun and get out with her.

"Well if you see her tell her I said hi would you?" Amy asked. Tobin nodded her head and smiled at the woman.

"Tobin!!" Tobin turned her head to see Sydney walking down the hall towards her with Ali following behind.

"Hey, my favorite doctors!" Tobin exclaimed as she made her way over to the two women.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." A rasp said from behind Tobin. Tobin stepped away from her embrace with Ali and Syd and turned to look at her absolute favorite doctor.

"Hey doc!" Tobin said with a huge smile on her face, and her heart racing.

"Officer." Alex said with a slight nod and a smile on her face.

"So what did... Where did they go?" Tobin asked as she turned to see the other two doctors no longer standing behind her.

"I'm not sure." Alex answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Huh, so what did they have to tell me?" Tobin asked with confusion written all over her face.

"You know they didn't really tell me. But I heard the cafeteria has some great coffee today. Care to join me?" Alex asked shyly.

"Yeah sure, after you Doc." Tobin answered with a smile on her face as she swept a hand out in front of her while slightly bowing. Alex giggled at Tobin's gesture before walking past her, leading them towards the cafeteria. The walk to the cafeteria was a comfortable quiet one as the two made their way through the halls. Tobin fell slightly behind Alex when she saw a gift shop coming up, she saw some flowers sitting in a bucket and knew she had to get Alex one. As they walked by Tobin snagged a flower out of the bucket, and of course left a dollar in its place. She tucked the flower in her back pocket and continued to follow Alex.

"So it's definitely no Starbucks, but it's also not horrible." Alex explained as she stood in line for coffee with Tobin behind her.

"It's cool, I'm not a big coffee fan anyways, just on occasions." Tobin shrugged as they stepped up to the coffee machine. Alex poured herself a cup and grabbed a lid. She turned to see Tobin struggling with one arm and chuckled.

"Here let me help you." Alex said as she grabbed a cup for Tobin and poured her coffee.

"So do you come here often?" Tobin joked as Alex put a lid on her cup and handed it to Tobin.

"On occasion." Alex shrugged, playing along with Tobin. Tobin laughed and followed Alex to a table that was surrounded by doctors and nurses, enjoying their little bit of time to themselves.

"It's pretty busy in here, must have some good coffee." Tobin laughed out as she looked at all of the life savers in the room. Alex turned and smiled at Tobin reaching to pull her chair out when Tobin stopped her and set her coffee on the table to pull the chair for her.

"Thanks." Alex blushed while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as Tobin just nodded her head and smiled. Tobin rounded the table and sat down then shot up quickly.

"Shit!" Tobin hissed as she pulled the flower out of her back pocket.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little poke, um this is for you." Tobin said as she handed the single pink rose to Alex. Alex smiled and grabbed the flower form Tobin.

"Thank you." Alex said blushing again.

\--

"Come on, they are on the move." Sydney whispered to Ali as they popped out of a room after Alex and Tobin walked by.

"This is ridiculous, you know that right."Ali said as she reluctantly followed Syd. They watched as Tobin grabbed a flower as they walked past the gift shop. Sydney nudged Ali and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Officer Steamy McHeath is smoooooth." Syd whispered out. Ali smiled and continued to follow the two down the hall.

"Come on let’s find a seat." Ali said as they entered the cafeteria. They found a table that was still in view of Alex and Tobin but also still slightly hidden.

"Aww she pulled the chair out for Alex!" Sydney cooed.

"They are really cute together." Ali whispered as they watched the two interact. She found it cute how Tobin would say something and Alex would blush slightly.

"They look like they are having fun!" Sydney smiled out.

"It's about time that Alex has fun, she deserves it." Ali said causing Sydney to nod her head in agreement.

\--

"I need you to page Officer Heath for me!" Ashlyn yelled as she sprinted through the entrance of the hospital.

"Oh hi Ashlyn." Amy smiled as Ashlyn ran up to the desk.

"Did you hear me?" Ashlyn asked quickly between pants.

"Yeah, hold on." 'Officer Heath to the main desk please' Amy said over the intercom. “You know she headed towards the cafeteria with Dr. Morgan." Amy said as she smile at Ashlyn. Ashlyn nodded and took off towards the cafeteria in a full sprint. She reached the cafeteria in no time and immediately started scanning the room for Tobin.

\--

"Hey isn't that Tobin's partner or something?" Sydney said as she noticed a flash run past there table. Ali looked up and nodded her head.

"Yeah that's Officer Harris." Ali answered.

"Well what the hell is she doing trying to ruin Tobin and Alex's date, come on we have to stop her. She is probably trying to admit her love to Tobin or something!!" Sydney said loudly as she jumped up from her seat in pursuit of Officer Harris.

"Syd!" Ali hissed. Ali jumped up and followed after Sydney.

"Excuse me! Officer Harris!" Sydney called out causing the blonde officer to stop in her tracks. "Hi, did you need something?" Sydney asked once she was close enough to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Tobin Heath, Officer Heath." Ashlyn replied.

"Can I ask why?" Sydney questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's important police business." Ashlyn answered scanning the room.

"Look if you are here to do the whole, 'I'm going to confess my love to my best friend while she is on a date thing', then you are mistaken. You are not going to ruin whatever is going on between Tobin and Alex." Sydney said with a stern look on her face.

"What the hell!? I'm not in love with Tobin! I’m trying to save her life right now!" Ashlyn yelled out. Sydney starred at her with a confused face. "TOBIN!!!" Ashlyn yelled out in the cafeteria.

"Hi, is there a problem Dr. Leroux?" Ali said as she walked up to the two woman.

"Yeah, I need to find Tobin and right now!" Ashlyn hissed as she turned to look at Ali. She stopped and turned to really look at the doctor, she was beautiful she thought.

"Ashlyn?!" A voice rang out. Ashlyn whipped her head out of the daze at the sound of Tobin's voice.

"Tobin, you need to come with me right now." Ashlyn said quickly.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Tobin whispered as she glanced over to Alex who was walking towards the group.

"Tobin I promise this is so much more important. Here, look." Ashlyn said as she handed Tobin her phone. Ashlyn handed Tobin her cellphone and Tobin turned to look at the screen. On the screen was a picture from the video tape Ashlyn reviewed earlier.

"Is this real?" Tobin asked as she looked up from the phone with a hard look on her face.

"Yeah." Was all Ashlyn said. Tobin nodded her head and handed Ashlyn back the phone.

"Alex I'm sorry but I have to go." Tobin said as she turned to look at the blue eyed doctor. Alex made eye contact and tried to read Tobin's facial expression but failed when she noticed the cop wearing a blank look.

"Ok. Can I see you again?" Alex asked, surprising herself and Tobin. Tobin smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon ok?" Tobin smiled before turning to follow Ashlyn after Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Sydney shrieked as the three doctors watched the two Officers jog out of the cafeteria towards the hospital exit. "you guys were on a date and it just got interrupted!!!" Syd pouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm backkk! This chapter is a little intense, I prefer the fluffy chapters butttt don't worry next chapter will be the date and some more intensity!!! Let me know what you think ad a always, I appreciate the support!!

"Somebody tell me what the hell he is doing out of prison and why we weren't informed!" Hope screamed as she stomped around the squad room, glaring at anybody who dared to look at her. Kelley stood in a corner completely stunned at the demeanor that Hope was wearing, it was one of the most terrifying thing Kelley has ever witnessed.

"Hope, I got Tobin." Ashlyn panted out as she rounded the doorway from the hall and entered the squad room with Tobin following behind. Hope turned so quick that papers flew off a desk that she stopped next to.

"Tobin, are you okay?" Hope asked, finally seeming to calm down a bit after seeing Tobin was safe.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hope, what the hell is Palmer doing out of prison?!" Tobin asked as she sat down at a desk, earning glances from everyone in the squad room.

"I don't know Tobs, but we have an APB out on him and we are contacting the prison to see what the hell is going on. That asshole is supposed to be in prison for life." Hope huffed out as she ran a hand through her hair, stopping to give everyone a death stare who was looking at Tobin.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Did you say Palmer as in Davey Palmer, the maniac that almost killed you along with all those hostages?!" Kelley shrieked as she put two and two together, gaining the attention of Tobin, Ashlyn, and Hope, who all seemed to not notice her standing in the corner of the squad room. 'No wonder Hope was flipping her shit, this guy was a complete psychopath' Kelley thought to herself.

"Yes that Palmer." Ashlyn answered as she moved to grab keys off a desk to a cruiser. "Rapinoe, you are with me! We are going to go to PDX Pen, to get some answers!" Ashlyn yelled out as she glanced at Tobin before heading towards the elevator with Megan following close behind.

"Don't worry Tobin, we are not going to let anything happen to you." Hope said as she turned and started screaming orders around asking why it was taking so long to get answers. "Somebody better be on their way to pick up Tobin's family!" Hope yelled out and three detectives quickly got up and scurried out of the room towards the elevators as Hope shot daggers at their backs.

Tobin sat at the desk in complete silence, 'there is no way this can be happening right now, we put that bastard away for life' Tobin thought to herself.

\---

"So when do you think you are going to see tall, dark, and gorgeous again!?" Syd asked as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know but hopefully soon." Alex said ignoring Syd's antics. Alex's answer caught Sydney and Ali off guard a bit, they were both suspecting her to roll her eyes and blow them off, but instead they got a genuine answer that they both took advantage of.

"Well I think you should call her and set something up." Syd answered as she bounced around Alex, who was reading through some patient's file.

"I think that I just saw her like two hours ago, I'm not calling her." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Al, for once I am actually going to agree with Sydney, as crazy as that sounds." Ali said as Syd smirked. Alex stopped flipping through the file and turned to look between her two friends.

"Ali, you are supposed to be on my side!" Alex whined, sighing out loud.

"Yeah but you two are obviously both into each other, so why not just ask see her soon?" Ali asked. Alex starred at her two friends before sighing out.

"Fine, Syd give me Tobin's number."

"OMG yessss!! You two are going to be so cute together!!! For the record, I totally knew that you liked her!!" Syd shrieked as she pulled her phone out of her lab coat. "Ok, ok here it is!" She said as she bounced in place, all giddy with Ali smiling next to her.

"Really, you have her name as Officer Steamy McHeath!?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just type the number!" Syd urged blushing slightly as Ali giggled. Alex quickly obliged and looked up to see Sydney with a huge smile on her face and Ali wearing a smile too.

"This will be good for you Alex, you deserve to be happy again." Ali said as she patted Alex's arm before turning to walk down the hallway, after hearing her name being paged. Sydney nodded her head in agreement and followed after Ali, wanting to leave Alex alone to really do this on her own.

Alex smiled slightly at her retreating friends before heading to the 4th floor to 'her' lounge room. She picked out her favorite chair in the corner and sat for a bit. She thought about how the tan Officer made her heart race at the slightest connect, how she had been sweet and got her a flower, how Tobin had pulled her chair out for her, and how easy their conversation flowed. Then the thought of her ex filled her mind. Alex quickly shook her head and then sighed out, 'what the hell, I do deserve to be happy again' Alex muttered to herself before taking out her phone and texting Tobin.

_Alex: Hey Tobin, this is Alex Morgan, well Dr. Morgan. Um I know this might seem a little weird that I have your number but I promise that Sydney gave it to me and I just didn't sneak it out of your file, which would be totally illegal by the way. Which I'm totally against, you know anything illegal. And I'm sure you are too considering you are a police officer. And now I'm rambling haha.... So I was really just wondering if you were okay, you kind of left our date in a hurry..._

Alex hit the send button before she could talk herself out of it. She knew that she was the one that told Tobin that anything between them was not a date, but after seeing Tobin today after not seeing her for a bit, she wanted to make sure that she could keep seeing her. She leaned her head back against the back of the chair and starred up at the ceiling. She decided that maybe just checking on Tobin was a step in the right direction to work up the courage to ask when they could see each other again. Alex closed her eyes trying to calm herself as she waited for a reply, it felt like an eternity before her phone finally buzzed in her hand, when in reality it was 5minutes.

_Tobin: Hey Doc. I’m okay, just a little misunderstanding at work that we are taking care of. Sorry I bailed on our date... hopefully you will give me another chance... if not I totally understand, just so you know I had a good time seeing you today._

Alex read the message and frowned slightly, the way both Tobin and Officer Harris were acting was not how someone would act over a slight misunderstanding. She also frowned at the lack of humor in Tobin's message, she was however excited that Tobin also seemed to consider their little coffee chat a date as well.

_Alex: I'm glad you are okay... I suppose I could give you another chance but only if we make the next date soon?_

Alex hit send and bit her bottom lip in between her teeth. She was definitely being more forward with the Officer than she intended to be, but the tanned Officer made Alex flustered and hormone driven.

_Tobin: Can I take you out tomorrow?_

Alex read the message and then reread it again and again before breaking out in a huge smile.

_Alex: Pick me up at 7... Here is the address 1317 Stryker Lane._

_Tobin: I'll see you tomorrow at 7, dress nice! Goodnight Doc :)_

Alex sat in the chair smiling the biggest smile she has sported in a while, all because of an adrenaline driven Officer. After a few minutes of rereading their messages, Alex finally got up and walked back to the trauma wing, still sporting her larger than life smile not caring about the knowing looks Sydney and Ali were going to give her all night.

\---

"Officer Harris and Detective Rapinoe." Ashlyn said as both her and Megan flashed their badges a security guard, who buzzed them through the huge, steel, g=caged doors leading into PDX Penitentiary. "We need to speak to the warden, immediately." The guard nodded his head and paged for the warden. Ashlyn and Megan stood at the main desk to wait for the warden.

"How may I help you?" A voice rang out. Ashlyn and Megan turned to see Warden Jill Ellis standing before them with a confused look on her face.

"Warden, can you tell me why Davey Palmer is out on the streets?" Ashlyn asked catching the warden off guard.

"I'm sorry Officer but you must be mistaken. Inmate Palmer is in max security not out on the streets." Jill chuckled at the absurdity of the question.

"Care to explain why he's in the picture from the other night?" Ashlyn asked as she handed the warden her phone that had the picture from the surveillance footage.

"What the hell is this?! I don't have time for games, who is your commanding Officer, I demand to have you suspended for wasting my time and tax payer dollars." The warden huffed out as she started to turn away from the two Officers.

"Warden, when was the last time you checked on inmate Palmer?" Rapinoe called out causing the warden to stop in her tracks.

"If you think that we don't check on Portland's most vicious criminal in history every hour, then you are mistaken. That man is a monster and he is sitting in his cell." the warden growled out as she turned to face the Ashlyn and Megan.

"Are you sure about that?" Ashlyn asked.

"If you think you can come in here and make a fool out of me then you are sadly mistaken." Jill answered as she pointed a finger towards the two blondes.

"Just check on him yourself this time is all we are asking." Megan said. The warden looked between the two Officers before chuckling.

"Fine, you two care to join so I can prove that, that bastard is right where he belongs?" Jill asked as she started making her way down the halls of the Prison towards max security with Ashlyn and Megan following behind. The reached a huge steel door at the end of a hall. The warden pulled the cover off the window to the door and turned to face the two women standing behind her.

"Warden, that cell is empty." Megan said as she took a step closer to look all around the small cell.

"What the hell are you..." The warden stopped midsentence before looking around the cell frantically. She quickly pulled out her radio and screamed into it. "Who the hell had the last check on inmate Palmer!!!??" she ran her hand over her face as she waited for a response as Ashlyn started pulling out her phone to call Hope. ‘Looks like it was Heif' a voice answered over the radio. "Well where the hell is my inmate!!?" Jill screamed into the radio again. 'He should be in his cell' "Well he fucking isn't!!! Lock this Prison down, no one comes in or out until I find my prisoner!!!" Jill boomed into the radio before turning towards Ashlyn and Megan. "What the hell has this bastard done?!" The warden asked with a frightened look on her face, causing Ashlyn and Megan to look at each other.

\---

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Kelley asked Tobin who still sat at a desk in silence with a blank stare on her face.

Kelley had kept her distance and sat in Hope's office while Hope commanded orders, but she kept an eye on Tobin the entire time. She watched as the room buzzed with energy, people running past the tan officer, someone occasionally stopping to ask her a question to which she would just nod her head slightly. Kelley did notice however Tobin texting on her phone and that was the first time since Tobin arrived in the squad room that she had smiled. After seeing Tobin smile slightly before placing her phone on the desk, Kelley decided to make her way over.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tobin answered with the most fake smile Kelley had ever seen before

"You don't have to pretend with me Tobin, we have known each other for a couple years now, and I know you aren't okay." Kelley said softly as she took a seat across form Tobin. "You know that Hope isn't going to let anything happen to you." Kelley added with a nod in Hope's direction.

"I'm not worried about anything happening to me." Tobin said as she exhaled a big breath. "I just went through so much that day, and it took me awhile to get over it, I don't want to have to relive it again." Tobin answered in a small voice expressing her actual fear of losing control of her life again and not of the actual man himself.

"What can I do to help you?" Kelley asked. She understood everything Tobin had just said, she watched Tobin go through the hardest two months of her life as she tried to get her life back. She watched as that day not only destroyed Tobin but also her family, Ashlyn, and Hope.

"I have a date tomorrow." Tobin answered with a smile forming on her face.

"Who is this mystery woman that has you acting like a teenager?" Kelley asked with a slight chuckle.

"Her name is Alex, she was my doctor." Tobin answered with a slight blush. Kelley nodded her head and smiled at her friend.

"Well I guess that means you need help finding something to wear then?" Kelley asked, already knowing the answer. Tobin nodded her head in agreement. "Come on I'll help you. By the way I'm happy for you Tobin, she must be special." Tobin blushed and followed Kelley as they stood from the desk and made their way over to Hope. "Solo, Tobin and I need to get out of here for a bit." Kelley interrupted as she placed a hand in the Captain's shoulder to gain her attention from a file she was going over.

"No you are not going anywhere, not with that maniac out there. He escaped the prison somehow, Ashlyn and Megan just called and said that PDX Pen is in lock down." Hope countered as she stood up and stood face to face with the small freckle faced doctor.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me. We are leaving." Kelley repeated. Hope and Kelley stood toe to toe in a starring match before Hope finally broke.

"Fine, but you are taking officers with you and so help me Kelley if you try to ditch the police tail, I will have both of you locked in a holding cell until I find this guy, is that understood." Hope said in a stern voice, Tobin chuckled when she saw the look Kelley was giving Hope.

"I think what you meant to say is that you love me and will see us later, right Hope?" Kelley questioned as she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Hope. Hope looked at Kelly with wide eyes before glancing at Tobin who nodded her head silently telling her to agree.

"Yes, of course. I love you and Tobin I'll see you guys later." Hope answered quickly before hugging Tobin and then Kelley.

"Well will talk about this later." Kelley whispered in Hope's ear before pulling away. "Ok Tobin, let's go work some magic."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter is a little intense and graphic! Hopefully you enjoy it none the less and hopefully the next chapter will get back to the fluffy stuff.

Hope pulled her squad car up to the curb and took in the scene in front of her. There were two squad cars blocking off the roadway, a mob of people forming behind the cars, officers trying to maintain order, news reporters everywhere, and a coroner van sitting off to the side. The call came in at 3 am, another shooting, another murder. Hope's heart dropped when got the call, the count was now to 13 murders in three weeks. Hope got out of her car and the sound of shouting flooded her ears. People were in an all out panic, all scared out of their minds and all sick and tired of the cops not being able to catch whoever was responsible.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Captain Solo! Is it true that Davey Palmer is responsible for all these murders!?" Hope turned towards the sound of the voice and walked over to the reporter standing behind the barricade.

"Who told you that?" Hope questioned as she took in the reporter. She was a tall blonde, with her hair in a tight bun, and glasses perched on her face, standing like with such confidence in her question that it made Hope uneasy.

"Let's just say that I have sources Captain Solo." The reporter smirked at Hope who glared in response.

"Well Becky, you may want to check your source." Hope responded as she turned to walk towards the crime scene. Hope recognized Becky right away, she was always the first reporter on almost big crime scene in Hope's division.

"Captain Solo, my source is valid, you may want to see this." Becky countered as she held out a letter for Hope. Hope opened the letter and scanned the paper quickly before looking up at Becky who wore a smirk.

"Stay here, you are coming to the station with me when I get done here." Hope growled as she stalked off with the letter still in her hand towards the actual crime scene. Hope walked up to the crime scene tape and crouched under it and walked towards a circle that was formed around the body lying on the ground. She reached the circle and stood next to the coroner that crouched next to the body taking notes. "Kelley? What are you doing here? Where is Tobin?" Hope asked as she realized it was Kelley crouched next to the body and not a replacement that she was expecting it to be.

"Captain Solo may I remind you that this is my job?" Kelley asked as she looked up at Hope.

"Kell, where is she?" Hope asked again.

"She's at the hospital." Kelley answered as she turned back towards the body. Hope reached down and grabbed Kelley's arm and pulled her to her feet and proceeded to pull her away from a crowd of people.

"What do you mean she is at the hospital!? You were supposed to be watching her Kelley! God dammit, she was on your watch! What happened!?" Hope growled.

"Jesus Hope relax! She is at the hospital because she wanted to see Dr. Alex Morgan, not because something happened! She's a wreck and the only time she has smiled all night is when she talked about Alex, so I took her there when she asked." Kelley whisper yelled. Hope took a step back and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. You know the reporter from PDX 11 News?" Kelley nodded her head. "She just gave me this." Hope said as she handed Kelley the letter. Kelley read the letter quickly, her heart racing.

"Oh my God." Was all Kelley was able to say.

\---

Tobin walked through the entrance of the hospital and just started to walk to the one place she could think of, the 4th floor. She walked to the door of the lounge, heart racing, and peeked inside hoping to see the one person that was occupying her mind. Her heart sank a bit when she saw that the lounge was empty but she figured that Alex was working. She walked into the lounge and sat on the loveseat that sat in front of the lone table on the wall. Tobin felt her eyes getting heavy and felt herself slip into the darkness of sleep consumed her.

Alex walked out of the trauma room with Sydney following behind her.

"I feel like we have been here for three days straight." Sydney yawned out as she removed her gloves, paper scrub gown, and the shoe covers off her feet throwing them in the biohazard bin.

"I think I'm going to go home." Alex said as she too threw her blood stained gear in the biohazard bin.

"Al, you can't go home. You have a surgery in 6hrs." Sydney countered.

"Shit I totally forgot about that! It's 6hrs away Syd, I can totally go home if I want to." Alex yawned out as the two of them walked to the nurses’ station on the 2nd floor.

"Look go take a nap for a bit, do your surgery, take another nap, and then go on your date tonight. Please tell me that you at least didn't forget about your date?" Syd asked as she filled out paperwork.

"The date is the only thing that I seem to be able to remember." Alex answered as Syd handed over the paperwork for Alex to sign.

"Go get some sleep Al, I'll wake you in a couple hours for your surgery." Syd smiled as she patted Alex arm and turned to walk down the hallway to get to the wing Ali was working in.

Alex signed the paperwork quickly and then headed towards her sanctuary, the 4th floor. She made her way to the lounge and walked in, basically half asleep. She walked to the corner to sit in her chair and leaned back, sighing out in relief and exhaustion from the day. She toed off her shoes and sat up to remove her lab coat when her eyes caught a slight movement on the loveseat. Alex blinked a couple times, even rubbed her eyes trying to clear them, before she stood up and made her way cautiously over to the couch. Alex rounded the couch and smiled when she realized who was on the couch completely asleep, Tobin. She smiled slightly and took in Tobin's peaceful state, she had stray hairs flying everywhere that Alex tucked behind her ear then crouched down to be face to face with the sleeping cop.

"Tobin." Alex whispered, shaking the Officer slightly. Tobin stirred a bit but only turned her head into the crook of the couch. "Tobin." Alex said a little bit louder. Tobin mumbled something in response and Alex giggled at the sleepy Tobin, her new favorite. "Tobin." Alex said even louder this time with a harder shake. Tobin jumped at the sound of a voice calling out her name, she quickly turned her head to the sound, scooting back against the back of the couch. She blinked a couple times before she noticed a blue eyed woman crouched in front of her.

"Hey Doc." Tobin smiled out sleepily as she recognized the woman as Alex.

"Hi." Alex smiled. "Are you okay?" Alex asked as she looked intently at Tobin.

"Besides this sling, yeah I'm fine." Tobin answered. Alex looked at Tobin and noticed that Tobin's small smile didn't reach her eyes, Alex knew then that Tobin wasn't fine, but she wasn't going to press the matter so instead she just nodded her head.

Alex starred at Tobin before clearly her throat and saying, "Come with me." suddenly while smiling. Tobin sat up on the couch, stray hairs flying everywhere again, and gave Alex a questioning look.

"Where?" Tobin asked, slightly confused.

"Just come with me." Alex insisted as she stood and held her hand out for Tobin to grab. Tobin looked at the out stretched hand for a split second before grabbing Alex's hand and was pulled to her feet. Alex smiled back at Tobin as she led them down the hallways of the hospital, hands still intertwined. "Wait here, I'll be back." Alex said quickly as she turned around to face Tobin, who just nodded her head.

Tobin looked around the hallway and noticed she was standing next to a sign that read 'Locker Room'. She continued to scan the hallway and watched as doctors and nurses walked up and down the halls, occasionally entering rooms with cheery greetings or hushed goodbyes.

"Ok let's go." A voice rasped out from behind Tobin. She turned and noticed Alex carrying her purse, a gym bag, and other personal items in her hands. Tobin smiled and followed Alex out of the hospital into the parking garage.

"So this isn't like your murder plan or something right?" Tobin joked as her voice echoed through the nearly empty garage.

"Officer, we have already discussed this, my job is to save lives. Though I guess this would be an ideal place, minus the cameras of course." Alex joked back as she reached into her purse, pulling out a set of keys. Alex clicked the fob on her keychain and a light and a beep sounded from an all black Lexus parked in the corner.

"Thought you had a BMW?" Tobin asked as the two made their way over to the car.

"I do, but this one was a birthday gift to myself. Besides, the other one has too many tickets associated with it right now." Alex laughed out as she climbed in to the Lexus, shooting Tobin a playful glare. "Are you going to get in or just stand there?" Alex asked while giggling as Tobin admired the car and the woman sitting inside. Tobin smiled and made her way over to the car and got in.

“I must be in the wrong profession." Tobin joked a she got in. She then turned in her seat, facing Alex and asked, “So where are we going?" In return, Alex just smiled to herself and put the ca into gear.

"It's a secret Officer." Alex answered. Smiling over at Tobin.

\---

"You know this kind of sucks." Rapinoe sighed out as she sat with her head down on a table. Ashlyn and Megan have been stuck in lockdown for the past 12 hours and they were nowhere near going home, especially since they had no leads and since another shooting occurred.

"I agree, and this coffee is absolutely terrible." Ashlyn grumbled, getting up to throw her Styrofoam cup away.

"We need to hurry up and find this guy, so I can at least get one night’s sleep." Megan yawned. Ashlyn shook her head at her new partner.

"You know, if Hope was here she'd kick both of our asses right now." Ashlyn laughed as she sat down at the table across from Megan.

"So what exactly happened between Tobin and this Palmer dude?" Megan asked after the two laughed and sat in silence for a bit. Ashlyn looked at Rapinoe from across the table and ran a hand through her hair, leaning back in her chair.

"Let’s just say that, that guy almost killed Tobin and almost ruined her life in the same day." Ashlyn answered before adding," IF you want to know, you should ask her, it's not my story to tell." Megan nodded her head in understanding as the two fell silent again, and eventually fell asleep, waiting for anything.

\---

Alex wasn't sure when it happened, but sometime during their drive Tobin's hand snuck over to Alex's that rested on top of the shifter. Tobin's thumb rubbed against the back of her hand for a bit before the motion stopped. Alex looked over and noticed Tobin fast asleep leaning her head against the tinted window of the Lexus. She was a little concerned at the way Tobin's body twisted so that she could use her 'good' hand to hold Alex's, but Alex smiled down at their hands none the less.

"Tobin, wake up." Alex called out into the silent car. Tobin stirred slightly and then she finally woke up after a little pinch on the hand from Alex. "We are here." Alex said as she reached up to the visor and clicked a button, opening the giant black gates that sat in front of the headlights of the car. Alex looked over to see Tobin rubbing the sleep out of her eyes then giggled as she saw Tobin's eyes widen under the street lights.

"So you are bringing me to a mansion?" Tobin asked as Alex drove past multiple mansion like houses after entering the gated cul-de-sac.

"Not exactly." Alex answered, with a small smile on her face as she continued to drive down the street. "That's Sydney and Dom's house." Alex said as she pointed to a huge house out the left side of the car.

"So you brought me to Sydney's house because...?" Tobin asked, more confused than ever.

"And there is Ali's house." Alex continued completely ignoring Tobin's question as she pointed out the right side of the car to a house similar in size to Sydney's.

"Ok, Alex what is going on?" Tobin asked with slight concern in her voice, mostly because she had no idea what they were doing in the gated community. Tobin looked at Alex and noticed her wearing a slight smile, ignoring her questions. Tobin looked out the window hoping to catch some kind of clue, when she noticed the street name, Stryker Lane.

"And this is my house." Alex said before Tobin could say anything. Tobin looked to where Alex's finger pointed out the windshield. At the end of the road sat Alex's semi huge house. Alex reached up and clicked another button and the garage door opened to the garage that was attached to the house, revealing the BMW sitting inside. "So as part of our contract with Rose Hospital, they bought this gated community and all of the Doctors and big wigs who work there all live here. You know the saying never bring your work home, well clearly Rose Hospital doesn't believe in that." Alex chuckled as she got out of the car, reading Tobin's mind and answering the question of why do you all live here. Tobin followed Alex's lead and walked through a door that lead to the main house.

"Alex, your house is amazing." Tobin gawked as she walked around the open floor plan.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Follow me." Alex said excitedly as she grabbed Tobin's hand for the third time.

Alex lead the two up a spiral staircase, down a hall passing multiple doors, and through a set of double doors that lead into what Tobin assumed was the master bedroom, Alex's room. To the right of the door was king size bed, to the left was a TV on the wall, a walk in closet, and a bathroom. Straight ahead, as soon as you walked through the bedroom doors was a wall that was floor to ceiling windows with a sliding door in the middle leading to a balcony. Alex rushed over to the sliding doors, opening them and motioning for Tobin to follow her. Tobin walked through the sliding glass doors and gasped when she reached the railing of the balcony to stand next to Alex. Below the balcony was am Olympic size pool with a glass side that faced the drop off of the cliff/ valley allowing you to see all of the lights from the city of Portland. Tobin hadn't realized that they had even drove outside the city.

"Wow, Alex this is amazing." Tobin breathed out, completely in awe.

"Yeah I am definitely in the wrong profession." She joked. "It really is amazing. I saw this place and just had to have it for the view more than anything. I could care less about how big this place is or what it came with, I just wanted this view so I could feel like I had a little piece of a sanctuary for myself, you know?" Alex responded as she stared out at the lights of the city below them.

"Yeah I totally know what you mean." Tobin answered, turning to look at Alex, whose features were shadowed from the distant lights. Alex felt Tobin looking at her and turned to face her, leaning on the railing.

"You know you don't have to talk about it if you don't want but just know that I’m here if you want to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you. I know we don't really know each other but I do like you Tobin, and I know there is something wrong." Alex said so softly, voice radiating with concern that Tobin had to strain to hear what she was saying. Tobin smiled softly at Alex, who held her gaze the entire time, and moved to place a hand on top of Alex's.

"I like you too Alex, thanks for bringing me here." Tobin responded as she held Alex's gaze, noticing a flash of disappointment shoot across her face.

"But you aren't going to tell me what is bothering you." Alex stated calmly, waiting for Tobin to answer, who looked off to the valley and sighed.

"I don't even nowhere to start." Tobin answered truthfully. She didn't have a problem talking about what happened to her with Alex, it's just that she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"How about we start at the beginning, and with some ice cream?" Alex offered as she smiled encouragingly at Tobin. Tobin nodded her head, wearing her own smile, before following Alex into the house and into the kitchen.

\--- _Flashback: Tobin's POV_

_I walked into the squad room to find Ashlyn flipping through a Surfing Magazine._

_"Anything good in there?" I asked as I walked by and snatched it out of her hands earning myself a complaint._

_"I wouldn't know, I didn't get to finish it!" Ashlyn pouted as she sat back into her chair. We bickered back in forth for a bit before Hope came storming into the room._

_"Everyone on deck! WE have a hostage situation at the office buildings downtown!" Hope yelled out as she ran into her office. Everyone jumped to their feet and took off running to the garage to the cars._

_"Shotgun!" Ashlyn yelled out as she jumped into the passenger seat of the cruiser with me._

_"What do think is going on?" I asked as we sped to the scene. "_

_Hopefully something good! We haven't had anything fun happen in years around here!" Ashlyn answered as she bounced in her seat in excitement. I smiled over at her and nodded my head in agreement, man did I not know how wrong we both were. We were one of the first to arrive at the scene and immediately ran over to the Captain at the time, Carli Lloyd. "_

_Ok listen up this is what we have, 50 hostages, one crazy gunman, and no one on the inside working negotiations." Carli yelled as more cops arrived on the scene._

_"_ _Do we know who the gunman is?" Ashlyn asked._

_"Yeah an ex-employee of the office, one of the hostages was able to call and inform us before the line went dead." Carli answered. "_

_I'm going in." I said as I stared up at the office building, thinking only of how scared and helpless all those people were in the building._

_"No one is going in until SWAT gets here." Carli countered. Little did she know I didn't wait for an answer and had already started making my way over to the barricaded off building._

_"Heath!! Get back here!!" Was all I heard as I disappeared through the doors. Once I was through the doors I turned around expecting someone to be coming after me, but only saw Ashlyn being held back by Carli and Hope trying to get through a group of cops that had formed a wall. It was then that I realized that I was going to be alone until SWAT arrived, that I was not armed, that I hadn't put my bullet proof vest on, and that I possibly just signed my own death certificate. I walked past the elevator towards the stairs, knowing that the element of surprise and stealth was the only thing that I had going for me. I walked to the second floor and scanned the hallway_

_as I opened the door from the stairway. I walked slowly and silently to the first set of doors to my right and peeked inside. I noticed a shoe sticking under a desk and slowly opened the door. "Hey." I whispered out, heart racing. The shoe disappeared under the desk as I rounded the wooden corner. I crouched down and saw a man crying and sweating. "Come with me, I'm going to get you out of here." The man nodded his head and we made our way to the stairway. "Do you know where the hostages and the gunman are?" "_

_The 3rd floor." The man answered as we entered the lobby._

_"Go hurry. Walk with your hands up." I said as I took off back up the stairs to the 3rd floor._

_The 3rd floor was a huge conference room. I opened the door from the stairs and walked slowly, with my finger to my lips, towards the circle that was formed by crying/scared people, trying to keep them quiet. I noticed the gunman shuffling through some files as he stood on a small stage in the large conference room. I quickly made my way over to the stairs that lead to the stage, managing to remain unnoticed. I looked back at all of the scared people before nodding my head and rushing the gunman._

_"Run!!" I screamed out as I wrestled with the man over the gun. I struggled to control the situation before being knocked onto my back with the man hovering over me, still fighting for the gun. I looked to my left to see all of the hostages running out of the room, and I knew that I had to fight for a little bit linger, just so they could reach the stairs and make out of the building. The gunman knocked the gun out of my grip and punched me before scrambling over to the gun, picking it up and pointing it at me._

_"Who the fuck are you!?" The man screamed out, pointing the gun at me, causing me to put my hands up in surrender._

_"I'm a cop! Don't shoot!" I screamed out, basically begging for the guy to not shoot me._

_"You fucked everything up!!" He screamed back, then pulled the trigger. I heard the pop then felt the sting in my side, but it didn't register that I had been shot until he fired again, and I felt pain in my leg. I looked down and saw red seeping through my white uniform shirt and a dark wet spot forming on the side of my black pants. After seeing the blood it was like my brain registered what was going on and I screamed out in pain._

_"Get up!" The man yelled at me as he grabbed me and yanked me to my feet, basically dragging me behind him off the stage, to the middle of the room where he threw me to the ground. I watched as he grabbed a chair and pulled it to where I was laying. He reached down and pulled me up into the chair. I was struggling to breath, I knew the bullet punctured my lung and that it was probably slowly filling with blood. "You stupid bitch!!" He yelled out as he hit me across the face with the gun. "You don't understand what you did!!" He yelled again as he hit me again. "_

_I just saved 50 lives." I answered as I stared straight at the guy, before spitting my blood that filled my mouth at him. That only seemed to enrage him and caused him to hit me again. MY head rolled back against the back of the chair and I noticed, through my already swollen eye, a woman hiding in the corner holding her daughter, with a hand over her mouth. The man must have saw me look over at them because he too turned to look._

_"Oh look what we have here!" He laughed sarcastically as stalked towards them and reached down grabbing the two._

_"Leave them alone! You have me, you don't need them!" I yelled at him as he dragged them in front of me._

_"_ _Oh but you see, this could make a good headline, 'Cop Kills Innocent Hostages' " He laughed out. The little girl started crying and the man turned and pointed the gun at her. "Shut the hell up before I shoot you!" He yelled._

_"_ _Hey leave her alone!" I yelled trying to get him to turn his attention back to me. He only glanced in my direction before turning back to the girl and shoving the gun in her face, causing her to scream even louder. I took one deep breath and threw myself off the chair at the man, causing us both to fall to the ground. "Run, hurry!!" I screamed to the woman and her daughter, as I fought to keep the man away from the gun that skidded across the floor after the tackle. The woman stood up quickly, scooping her daughter into her arms and took off. The man punched me in the side where he shot me, causing me to let go of him, allowing him to grab the gun again._

_"God Dammit!!!" He yelled, veins popping out of his neck. He then turned quickly and shot me again, this time in the arm. He then grabbed me and threw me in the chair again. He placed his hands on the arm rests of the chairs and grinned at me as I struggled to stay conscious from all of the blood loss. "Oh no, you are going to suffer now, and I am going to make sure of that." He hissed out as he stood up and punched me as hard as he could multiple times in the face. He finally stopped after what seemed like forever only to walk over to the lone desk that sat in the corner to grab a pair of scissors. "Should I stab your eyes out or cut your fingers off?" He asked as he opened and closed the scissors in front of my face. I gained the last bit of fight I had in me left and smiled up at him, earning myself another hard punch to the face. That was the blow that knocked me out._

_The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed, not being able to move. I looked to my right and saw my mom and two sisters fast asleep on the couch over by the window._

_"Mom." I willed myself to croak out. My mom's eyes flew open and she jumped up to run over to me. "_

_Oh Tobin, sweetheart! Girls wake up, your sister is awake!" She yelled out into the room, causing my head to pound, as my sisters jumped at the sound of our mother's voice then ran over to me to join my mom._

_"What's going on?" I asked, causing myself a sharp pain in my side as I took a breath._

_"Oh Tobin, you've been in a coma for a month." My mom cried "Girls go get a doctor, hurry!" She yelled to my sisters as she grabbed my hand. I frowned at my mom ,thinking she was playing a joke, until I realized that my right arm was in a cast, my side stung, I could feel a wrap around my head, and I could barely see out of my eyes._

_"Mrs. Heath, if you could exit the room, we need to check vitals and run tests." A doctor said as he entered the room._

_That was all I remembered the first time I woke up, I woke up a few days l_ _ater, more coherent. I learned everything that happened, that SWAT came in and arrested the guy, that I was in a coma for a month, and that I had been shot three times, had a collapsed lung, broken nose, fractured eye socket, sever brain swelling, and that I died on the operating table three times. I spent the next month rehabbing and talking to a therapist. The good thing was that at first I couldn't remember anything but then I started having nightmares of flashbacks of what happened. I started drinking to cope and almost lost everything, and then I found God and turned my life around._

_End Flashback_

\---

Tobin sat across from Alex at the kitchen table, emptying ice cream bowls sitting in front of them, and saw Alex crying as she retold the most horrific day of her life.

"Tobin, I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. You are a hero though." Alex said as she wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

"I'm not a hero, no matter how many people think I am. I was just doing my job and saved all of those innocent people." Tobin answered as Alex nodded her head at Tobin's modesty. "He escaped prison." Tobin said quietly.

"What?" Alex asked, confusion etched on her face.

"His name is Davey Palmer, he is sentenced to life in Prison at PDX Pen super max. He escaped and he is the one responsible for all of these shootings and killings." Tobin said as she looked at the table.

"Oh my God. He doesn't know where to find you does he?" Alex asked in a high voice that was laced with fear and concern.

"Not that I know of, I'm not sure he even knows I'm still alive. I didn't have to testify in court since I had memory loss for a while. All I know is that I can't go through another event like that again, I won't make it." Tobin said as a single tear slide down her face.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Alex cooed as she got up from her seat across from Tobin and crouched beside her chair, placing a hand on Tobin's thigh. Tobin looked down at Alex and smiled slightly, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

"Well yeah now you know, that's what is bothering me." Tobin said as the last bit of vulnerability vanished from her demeanor. Alex looked up at Tobin, completely confused and taken back at how quick Tobin went from being completely honest, vulnerable, and afraid to straight faced and tense.

"Tobin, you don't have to pretend with me." Alex whispered as she rubbed a pattern with her thumb on Tobin's thigh.

"I'm not pretending anything, I'm just tired and drained." Tobin answered as she looked down at Alex, who looked up at Tobin waiting for a sign that said she was lying. She studied the dark circles that were under Tobin's eyes and the exhausted look she wore. Finally Alex got up and pulled Tobin out of the chair.

"Come on, I have I couple hours before my surgery and we both need the sleep." Alex said as she pulled Tobin up the stairs and into her bedroom. Alex walked over to her closet and disappeared only to emerge moments later with clothes, walking them over to Tobin. "Here, change into these, I promise they will be more comfortable than your jeans." Alex chuckled.

"Thanks." Tobin said as she walked into the bathroom. She set the clothes on the vanity and attempted to undo the buttons on her flannel before giving up and walking back out into the bedroom. "Hey Alex, do you think you can help me real quick?" Tobin asked Alex as she sat under the covers of her bed, already changed.

"Yeah sure." Alex said as she got up and walked over to Tobin, flooding her nose with the smell of vanilla. Alex reached for the bottom of Tobin's flannel and started undoing each button as Tobin took in Alex's appearance. She wore grey shirt with CAL written across the front that was two sizes too big for her, a pair of small shorts that you could only catch glimpses of when she moved just enough to lift her shirt up, and her hair in a bun. Alex finished unbuttoning Tobin's shirt and stared at Tobin's abs that laid behind the flaps of the flannel.

"Can you get the pants too?" Tobin asked as she cleared her throat and turned a deep shade of red. Alex adverted her gaze from Tobin's abs and meet honey eyes quickly before turning her own shade of red too.

"Yeah, no problem." She answered as she reached down and undid Tobin's belt and the button, her hands brushing against the warm skin on Tobin's stomach, causing her mouth to go dry and for Tobin's breath to hitch in her throat.

"Thanks." Tobin said awkwardly. "Uh this is weird but I don't think I'm going to be able to change my clothes by myself, I mean I had to have help getting dressed this morning." Tobin said, Alex looked up at Tobin and smiled softly at how flustered and embarrassed Tobin was by the situation.

"Tobin, I'm a doctor, I promise I have seen it all." Alex answered, losing her sense of embarrassment after seeing Tobin's, and going into professional mode. Tobin nodded her head and turned to walk into the bathroom with Alex following.

Tobin turned around and faced Alex as she walked over to the tan cop. Alex reached behind Tobin, standing on her tip toes, and undid the clip on Tobin sling. She carefully worked Tobin's arm out of it before discarding it onto the vanity. Alex then looked into Tobin's soft honey eyes before grabbing the flaps of her flannel and pulling it carefully off, to avoid hurting Tobin's arm, leaving her in only a sports bra and jeans. Once the shirt was off Alex took a slight step back to admire Tobin's toned body, feeling heat rush to her face, stomach, and core. Alex's heart raced at the sight of Tobin standing in front of her half naked with her jeans riding low on her hips and a Calvin Klein band sticking out from under her jeans. Tobin took a slight step forward, showing signs of confidence for the first time since the ordeal started, her heart pounding so hard that she was sure Alex could hear it.

"Doc, are you okay?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Alex nodded her head and reached for Tobin's jeans. She pulled the jeans over Tobin's hips and crouched to the floor, the jeans pooled at Tobin's ankles, revealing tight black boy shorts. Tobin placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and stepped out of the jeans, one leg at a time. Alex stood with the jeans in hand and tossed them on the sink, then turned to grab the pair of soccer shorts she had picked out for Tobin to change into. She lowered herself to the floor again, trying to ignore the way Tobin's legs flexed as she worked them through the leg holes of the shorts. She then stood and grabbed the shirt to put on Tobin when she was stopped.

"Sorry Alex, but there is no way that I will be caught wearing a Cal Berkley shirt, ever." Tobin said in complete seriousness, with a smile toying at her lips, as she placed her hand on Alex's arm to stop her from putting the shirt over her head.

"You are kidding right?" Alex asked she lowered the shirt down in front of her. Tobin shook her head 'no' and smiled at Alex.

"Besides, I get hot when I sleep anyways." Tobin shrugged as she removed her hand from Alex's arm and grabbed the sling to hold out to Alex. Alex stood in front of Tobin with her hand on her hip that held the shirt and a raised eyebrow. "Come on doc, you are wasting precious sleep time." Tobin joked as she held the sling out to Alex again. Alex sighed and tossed the shirt on the floor then grabbed the sling to reclip back on Tobin. Once the sling was secured Tobin smiled at Alex and followed her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"So you can either sleep in the guest room or in here, which ever." Alex yawed out as she climbed back under the covers. Tobin stood at the foot of the bed for a second before making her way to the other side of the king sized bed, sliding under the covers.

"I've never slept in this big of a bed before, there is so much room." Tobin joked as she sprawled out on her half of the bed, causing Alex to giggle as she reached to turn the lamp off on the night stand.

"Goodnight Tobin." Alex whispered out into the dark room.

"Goodnight Lex." Tobin whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO another update!!!  
> Don't know about you guys but I'm in love with this story!  
> Let me know what you think!!

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Alex woke to the sound of obnoxiously loud banging. She laid still blinking a few times, completely unaware of anything other than the continuous banging, when she felt a slight stir coming from under her. Alex felt heat radiating under her, a constant, rhythmic beating, and slight air ruffling the top of her head. She used her hands to push herself up, feeling the hot skin under her cool hands. She raised herself far enough off the radiating skin to see the sleeping face of Tobin, totally undisturbed by the loud banging still going on. Alex rolled onto her back and then onto her right side to look at her alarm clock, 6:30 AM it read, causing Alex to groan in frustration. Alex carefully slid out of the bed, though if the banging didn't wake Tobin, she was sure her moving wouldn't either. Alex stalked down the stairs grumbling at herself, swearing she was going to murder whatever was causing all of the banging. She got to the end of the stairs and waited for the loud banging when she heard a voice yell out.

"Alex I swear to God if you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down!!!!" Alex sighed when she recognized the voice as Sydney and that it was coming from the front door. She walked to the door and swung it open just as Sydney had her first raised to bang on the door again.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your cell, or tell me that you were leaving!?" Sydney screamed at Alex with worry etched on her face.

"Shhh not so loud!" Alex hissed as she stepped out of the house and slowly pulled the door almost close behind her, pushing Sydney back a bit.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!! I was worried sick about you! You have to be at the hospital in a half hour for prep and you are nowhere to be found!! I seriously was two seconds from driving my car through this damn door!! I demand a spare key!" Sydney shouted, hands shooting every which way for dramatic effect. "Wait do you have pants on?" Syd asked stopping herself as she took in Alex's appearance.

"Lex, is everything okay?" A muffled voice asked as the door opened revealing a half asleep Tobin with her flannel half on, her right arm through the sleeve while the left side was draped over her shoulder, leaving her toned abs exposed.

"Yeah Tobs everything is okay." Alex answered softly as she smiled at Tobin, who nodded her head barely able to keep her eyes open as she leaned against the doorframe. "Yes, I have pants on, look." Alex said as she rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt to show her shorts to Sydney.

"Ohh hell no!! This is why you weren't answering your phone, you were busy getting your freak on with Steamy McHeath!!!!???" Sydney shrieked causing Tobin's eyes to shoot open wide and for Alex to turn a shade of red.

"Uh hey Syd." Tobin said sheepishly as she used her right hand to pull her shirt together, attempting to do some of the buttons, becoming aware of her surroundings and who Alex was outside talking to.

"Sydney! No we were not doing that!! We were sleeping, that is it." Alex answered sharply as she turned to help Tobin with the buttons on her flannel, earning a mumbled 'thanks' from the cop.

"You!!" Sydney yelled pointing a finger at Tobin. "I expected better from you, you haven't gone on a date and you are already trying to freak Alex!! I will not have this!" Sydney yelled as she stalked her way towards Tobin as Tobin backed into the house. Alex stepped in front of Sydney, to prevent her from hurting Tobin even more.

"Syd calm down, nothing happened other than actual sleeping. Besides I'm an adult, if I want to sleep with someone I can."Alex stated as she stood with her hands on her hips. The two doctors stood in front of each other, holding intense eye contact, when Tobin cleared her throat breaking Alex out of the stare as she turned slightly to place a hand on Tobin's lower stomach. Sydney glanced between the two of them before breaking out into a smile.

"I knew you two were going to get together!" She said as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now Al seriously, get ready you have a surgery! You better be outside in 15 minutes if not I'm coming in for you, with my car as my key!" Sydney shouted over her shoulder as she walked out of the front door. Tobin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Sydney closed the door behind herself.

"Um I guess this looked worse than what it was." Tobin mumbled out, her heart rate slowly turning back to normal. Alex turned to face Tobin, taking in her worried facial expression.

"Don't worry it's just Syd, she likes to be dramatic. So I have to get ready real quick, you can either stay here and sleep, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Or we can call someone to come pick you up?" Alex offered as she mindlessly played with Tobin's right hand. Tobin smiled at Alex as she grabbed Alex's hand with her the hand that she was playing with.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a bit, I could use a couple more hours. And when you get back, we can get some breakfast or something?" Tobin suggested as she pulled their intertwined hands up to her face to inspect them.

"Ok, sounds like a date." Alex said as she giggled at Tobin studying their hands.

"Oh no doc, this is not our date that is later tonight." Tobin answered as she followed Alex up the stairs as she started tugging on their hands. "Just so you know, I am going to need help out of this shirt again." Tobin added once they got back into Alex's room. Alex walked out of her closet and rolled her eyes at Tobin's statement before walking over to the cop to start unbuttoning the half on half off flannel. "Are you sure you have to go perform a surgery, can't we just sleep some more?" Tobin yawned out as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'm sure Tobs, if I don't go in Mrs. Helton won't live very long." Alex chuckled out as she gathered up her clothes and headed towards the bathroom door but stopped when she heard Tobin mumble from under the covers.

"You are pretty awesome Dr. Morgan."

"So are you Officer Heath." Alex whispered as she walked into the bathroom.

\---

Hope walked into her officer with Becky following behind her. "Please have a seat." Hope said as she gestured towards the lone chair that sat in front of her giant wooden desk. Becky formed a smile with a tight line from her lips. Hope rounded her desk and sat in her chair, leaning forward so that her elbows rested on the desk. "So care to tell me how you acquired this letter?" Hope asked as she pulled the letter out of her back pocket.

"Captain Solo, don't you think we should work out a deal first?" Becky asked as she leaned back in her chair, confident in herself and the position she had Hope in.

"There is no deal to be worked out." Hope answered sternly, growing more irritated by the second. She had a psycho on the lose going around killing people, she didn't have time to be played.

"Well then I don't think we have anything to talk about then." Becky huffed out as she stood from her chair.

"Guess not, so then I'll just have one of my officers arrest you for hindering my investigation." Hope said as she shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

"Now Captain do you really think I am going to fall for that threat?" Becky asked, turning around to face Hope.

"Let's just find out shall we?" Hope asked as she stood from her chair, remaining behind her desk.

"Or how about this, you give me what I want and I give you what you want." Becky countered as she pretended to study her nails while leaning against the office door.

"What do you want Becky?" Hope growled after standing in silence with the reporter for a few minutes.

"I want a personal call from you, every time there is a big fuss going on and I want first interview with the you and any other important person that happens to be on scene." Becky stated as she made her way back over to the desk placing both hands on it and leaning across it. Hope study the blonde reporter for a second before smiling and sitting down in her chair.

"Deal. Now let's talk about this letter."

\---

"Wake the hell up!!" Jill boomed, smacking her hands against the table that both Ashlyn and Megan had their heads resting on as they slept. Ashlyn snapped her head up as she looked around frantically, on high alert. Megan jumped back against her chair causing it to fall over and for her to go crashing to the ground.

"Shit that hurt." Pinoe mumbled out, rolling around on the ground.

"Aren't you two supposed to be some of Hope's top?" Jill asked with a stern look on her face.

"We haven't really slept since this all started three weeks ago." Ashlyn piped in, standing to help Megan off the ground.

"I don't give a shit, you two are lucky I just received a call from your Captain. We are remaining on lockdown until Palmer is caught but you two were cleared to go back to the station, there's been a break in the case." Jill added as she walked out of the room leaving the two officers to scurry after her.

"Wait so we can leave?" Megan asked.

"Get out of my prison before I find a way to get you two fired." Jill shot back as Ashlyn and Megan wasted no time running to the exit of the prison and speeding off back to the department.

\---

"So can we talk about what went on this morning?" Sydney asked as she stood next to Alex in the operating room with Ali standing across from them. All three surgeons scrubbed in for the high risk surgery, removing Mrs. Helton's failing heart and replacing it with a donors that came in during the night. Alex held out her hand signaling for Sydney to hand her a scalpel.

"What happened this morning?" Ali asked as she suctioned some blood as Alex made her incisions. Alex looked up from her newly made incision and glared at Sydney from behind her surgical shield and glasses.

"Nothing." Alex mumbled out continuing her surgery.

"Oh right, so Steamy McHeath just causally walked out the front door half naked, with bedhead like no other, for no reason." Sydney said as she snickered. "Though I will admit, she looked even more adorable than normal." She added as she raised her hand pointing giant tweezers at Ali.

"You and Tobin did the deed!?" Ali shrieked causing all of the nurses in the operating room to direct their attention to Alex, waiting for a response. Alex froze feeling the looks coming from everyone. She glanced up to meet the expecting eyes of Ali and all of the nurses.

"No we did not have sex for like the thousandth time today. She stayed over and we slept that is it." Alex huffed out, taking a second to relax again and then turned back to her surgery.

"That's it, you just slept? No kissing, hugging, or touching?" A nurse asked from behind Ali, causing everyone to look over at the nurse standing in the corner.

"That is it." Alex repeated. "Can we please just finish this surgery?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads and went back to their tasks. The surgery lasted two hours, resulting in a success for the time being. The three surgeons walked out of the operating room together.

"Sooooooooooooo is your date still on for tonight?" Sydney asked, trying to be cautious on the topic of Tobin Heath, especially after all of the questioning in the OR.

"Yes." Alex answered quickly, changing out of her operating gear as fast as she could.

"Do you have an outfit picked out?" Ali asked.

"Maybe." Alex replied, walking out of the prep room to head to the locker room to grab her personal items to get back home to Tobin.

"Hey, what is the rush Al? Look I'm sorry if we crossed a line in there." Syd asked as she grabbed Alex's arm to stop her from almost jogging away from them.

"No it's ok, you guys were just curious is all." Alex said quickly, trying to tug her arm free to continue to her destination.

"So what are you in a big rush for?" Ali asked as her and Syd cornered Alex against a wall.

"Tobiniswaitingforme." Alex mumbled out quickly looking away from her two friends.

"What?" Sydney asked shaking Alex by the shoulders a bit.

"I said... I said that Tobin is waiting for me... back at my house." Alex answered, face turning a slight tint of red followed by a smile forming on her face.

"Oh my God, then what are you still doing here!?" Ali shrieked pushing Alex down the hallway. Syd and Ali watched as Alex skipped down the hall to the locker room.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Sydney laughed out as she looped her arm through Ali's and pulled her down the hall laughing at their friend's happiness.

\---

"How long have they been in there?" Ashlyn asked Kelley as her and Megan walked in the squad room to find the doctor holding a file in her hands, waiting outside of Hope's office, fuming.

"Too damn long if you ask me!" Kelley spat out, she knew that Hope and Becky were in there discussing the letter, but there was no need for them to be in there by themselves and for a half hour.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Megan asked as she made her way over to the office door, trying to peek through the blinds on the large windows on either side of the door.

"Something about that letter I'm sure." Kelley answered, clearly getting annoyed.

"What letter?" Ashlyn asked, her attention perking at the news of information she wasn't aware of.

"The letter that, that reporter gave Hope this morning while we were at the crime scene." Kelley said as she got up from her chair and stalked towards Hope's office door. Just as she was about to open the door, it swung open revealing a rather happy looking Becky and a slightly irritated Hope Solo.

"I'll be seeing you later Captain Solo!" Becky called over her shoulder as she brushed past Kelley and made her way to the elevator.

"What was that about?" Kelley asked Hope with more force and irritability than necessary.

"We were discussing the letter that I have to brief Ashlyn and Megan on." Hope answered, not seeming to pick up on Kelley's anger at the time being.

"Fine." Kelley huffed out tossing the files in her hand on a desk and storming out of the squad room, leaving the three women to stare after her.

"Uh, what was that about?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow towards Hope.

"You two my office now!" Hope boomed out deciding to ignore the question and to forget about Kelley being upset for the time being.

\---

Alex jumped out of her car, not bothering to park it in the garage, and ran to the front steps of her house. She dug through her purse as quickly as she could and pulled out her house key. She opened the door to the sound of her large flat screen TV that sat on the wall in her living room, blaring voices of soccer commentators screaming in excitement. Alex followed the loud noise and headed into her living room to find Tobin sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on top of her bare stomach, a couple of water bottles laying on the hard wood floor next to her, the TV remote sitting on the arm rest behind her head, and magazines spread all over the coffee table.

"I see you made yourself at home." Alex stated calmly as she leaned against the wall entrance of the living room, folding her arms over her chest. Tobin jumped at the sound of Alex's voice, sending the bowl of popcorn flying across the room, creating a bigger mess than was already there.

"Uh hey Alex, you are back early." Tobin said as she sat up on the couch, starring back at Alex with a deer in the headlights look on her face. Tobin watched as Alex's eyes scanned the room and she too turned to look at the room, realizing the mess she created. "Ok, it looks a lot worse than what it is... I was looking for a surfing magazine and all you have are fashion and health magazines." Tobin said in defense. "And... and then I got hungry and the only thing I could make one handed was this popcorn I found. Then I got bored waiting for you so I turned on the TV and found this really good soccer game, so I started watching that." Tobin said as she pointed at the game playing on the TV. She turned from the TV to look at Alex, afraid of the wrath that she was sure was waiting for her, but instead all she saw was a smile on Alex's face. "So like is that a good smile or is that an I'm trying not to freak out smile?" Tobin asked, slightly concerned for her safety.

"It's a you look really cute when you are flustered or nervous smile." Alex answered as she made her way over to the couch that Tobin was occupying, avoiding to step on any of the popcorn on the floor.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry for the mess and I promise I'm going to clean it up. I just thought I had a little bit more time before you came back." Tobin said, completely unaware of Alex's compliment. She rubbed the back of her neck with her good hand, flexing her arm as she did so, attracting Alex's attention to her flexed arm.

"It's ok." Was all Alex said as she pulled her eyes away from Tobin's bicep.

"It's ok?" Tobin questioned, completely confused. She just basically trashed Alex's living room and she was ok with it.

"Yeah, it's ok. Why wouldn't it be?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I mean usually when I make a mess at someone's house or even my own place, I get in trouble." Tobin answered, studying Alex, waiting for her to break and freak out.

"Tobin, this place barely has anyone in it ever. I'm barely here and when I am it's to sleep. I have a party once a year and that is usually the only time people are in this big house. So seeing you in here, like you are at home, makes it feel a little bit more like home to me. It makes it feel like someone actually lives here and that this place isn't just for show." Alex answered with a smile on her face. Tobin looked back at Alex and slowly smiled back at her.

"I will clean it up though, no worries about that." Tobin chuckled as she looked around the room again, cringing at the mess, before sneaking a glance up at the soccer game still playing in the background.

"Ok but first, I need a nap. I just performed a 4hr surgery on very little sleep." Alex said as she yawned out.

"Do you want me to clean up and leave so you can sleep?" Tobin asked.

"Not if you don't want to, I'm going to go upstairs and nap, you can join me if you want or you can finish watching the game." Alex said as she stood stretching and turning to walk up the stairs, leaving Tobin to decide for herself. Tobin remained on the couch and slowly got up, her feet doing all of the thinking, leading her up the stairs and to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Tobin opened the door and saw Alex already under the covers smiling at Tobin standing in the doorway. Tobin walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in under the covers as Alex rolled on her other side to face Tobin.

"Hi." Alex whispered. Tobin laid on her back and turned her head to look at Alex, heart racing.

"Hey." Tobin said smiling a goofy smile at Alex, causing her to giggle. Tobin watched as Alex's eyes darted down to her lips quickly before returning her gaze back to the warm honey brown eyes. The tension between the two was so thick that it could be cut through with a knife.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Alex whispered out her heart thudding so hard she was convinced it was going to explode, as her eyes darted down to Tobin's lips again.

"No." Tobin answered shaking her head slightly. Alex's face dropped in disappointment as she scooted back away from Tobin to create some space between them. Tobin immediately kicked herself for causing Alex' hurt that she wore so clearly on her face.

"Oh ok." Was all Alex said.

"Hey no, it's not like that. Alex I like you a lot and believe me I want to kiss you but you deserve our first time kiss to not be an hour after you performed surgery, me being half naked, and both of us being tired. You deserve it to be perfect and until we are in a perfect situation together I'm going to fight my urge to kiss you off." Tobin said quickly as she scooted closer to Alex, propping herself up onto her elbow. Alex smiled at Tobin's concern and heart felt confession. She lightly pushed Tobin onto her back and cuddled into her side, resting her head on Tobin's shoulder, placing her right hand on Tobin’s lower stomach.

"Ok not that I hate having you touching me but I'm going to need to put on a shirt, this...” Tobin said as she gestured down at Alex's hand that rested on her stomach. “Is making fighting the urge harder than it needs to be." Alex quickly removed her hand and rolled off the bed walking into her closet to grab a shirt for Tobin.

"Here, this is the first one I grabbed and I'm not going back in there." Alex said with a smirk on her face as she read the front of the shirt, 'Berkley Golden Bears'. Tobin tuned to look at the shirt and instantly frowned.

"Absolutely not!" Tobin answered in a serious voice.

"It's this or nothing." Alex answered as she shrugged her shoulders, walking back over to the bed with the shirt in her hand. Tobin looked between Alex and the shirt multiple times, looking like she was having an internal debate with herself, causing Alex to giggle at the slight frown/pout Tobin was wearing. "What is so wrong with wearing anything CAL related?" Alex questioned, gaining Tobin's full attention.

"I'm a Tar Heel Lex. “Tobin answered. Alex blinked her eyes a couple times after hearing the nickname, Lex. She never let anyone call her that, but the way it rolled off of Tobin's tongue and rang out in the room was enough for Alex to decide she'd love to hear Tobin, only Tobin, call her that again. "Alex?" Tobin called out, after seeing the doctor space out on her.

"So what!? It's just a shirt." Alex said as she cleared her throat and walked over to her side of the bed, climbing in with the shirt still in hand.

"Fine, but we never talk about this again, and we pretend like it never happened." Tobin stated sternly, looking intently at Alex, waiting for her to nod her head in agreement. Alex sighed and nodded her head, then proceeded to gingerly help Tobin into the gold shirt. Tobin looked down at the shirt and pouted before laying down and pulling Alex into her. Soon after Alex felt Tobin's breathing even out and her heart beat steady finally. Alex took the opportunity to grab her phone off her nightstand and sneak a picture of Tobin, wearing the shirt. She figured if Tobin threw such a big fit about the shirt, she was going to make sure she had some proof of Tobin in it for whatever reason needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been slacking, I've decided to make a longer chapter and do a double update today!!!!  
> Let me know what you think!!

Tobin opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light coming through from the floor to ceiling windows to her left, when she felt something tickling her nose. She quickly brushed the object away, startling not only herself but also Alex, who had her head resting on Tobin's chest.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked out into the room, still asleep, as she lifted her head off of Tobin quickly and began surveying the room, with a worried face. Tobin stifled a laugh and cautiously put her hand on Alex's arm to gain her attention.

"Hey, relax Alex. Nothing is wrong, your hair just scared me." Tobin said softly, letting a laugh escape her. Tobin watched as Alex's sleepy face scrunched with confusion.

"My hair?" Alex asked as she grabbed a piece to examine.

"Yeah, it just brushed against my face and it scared me awake is all." Tobin answered with a shrug of her shoulders, laughing lightly. Alex starred down at Tobin and rolled her eyes and shook her head before flopping onto her back next to Tobin. The two laid in silence, both sneaking glances at the other, hearts beating loudly. "You know, I should probably get going. I do have a date to get ready for after all." Tobin whispered out after a while, turning her head to the right to look at Alex.

"She is a lucky girl." Alex whispered back as she too turned her head to face Tobin. Tobin gave Alex a lopsided smile that reached her eyes. Alex couldn't help but smile back and giggle at their behavior. "I feel like I am in high school again, when I'm with you." Alex laughed out.

"I'm sorry." Tobin answered as she furrowed her brows together. Alex watched as Tobin's mood and facial features changed, which confused Alex, she thought they were having a moment together, then realization hit her. "Hey no, I love that you make me feel that way. I feel like I'm carefree again, I have fun, and like there is nothing to worry about. I feel cared for and safe when we are together." Alex said quickly as she propped herself up on her left elbow and reached her right hand out to hold Tobin's. Tobin glanced between Alex's eyes and their hands.

"I really do like you Alex, I feel like we've known each other for a long time." Tobin answered as she looked into blue eyes that had become her favorite the moment she first looked into them. "Plus you saved my life, so I guess I'm obligated to like you at least a little bit." Tobin laughed out, earning herself a swift smack to her shoulder.

"You know sometimes I think you are such a sweetheart and then you go and say things like that." Alex laughed as she shook her head and climbed off the bed and made her way to the closet. Alex could hear Tobin's hardy laugh from inside the closet, she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. Alex emerged from the closet carrying a shirt to see Tobin standing out on the balcony.

"This view get more amazing every time I see it." Tobin breathed out as she turned to face Alex. Alex smiled and made her way over to the cop and leaned against the railing.

"It really is amazing. Here, I figured you wouldn't want to go home in that shirt." Alex said as she gestured to the CAL shirt Tobin was still wearing. Tobin looked down at the shirt she was wearing and threw her head back and groaned loudly.

"Literally the worst shirt ever, though I'll admit I forgot I was wearing it." Tobin answered as she moved towards Alex to have her help with the shirt change. Alex grabbed the bottom of Tobin's shirt and gently lifted it up, gingerly working around her injured shoulder. She hung the CAL shirt over the railing and turned to face Tobin. She reached out and ran her fingers over the scar on Tobin's right side, causing Tobin's skin to jump from the contact of Alex's cold fingers. Tobin studied Alex for a bit, watching as her eyes watched intently at what her fingers were tracing.

"I've never noticed your scar until just now." Alex whispered softly, making eye contact with Tobin, while placing her hand flat against the scar.

"It's not in an everyday place." Tobin answered with a shrug, earning herself an eye roll from the doctor. Alex dropped her hand and grabbed the new shirt to help Tobin into. Tobin looked down at the new shirt and smirked. "Really?!" She asked looking down at the light pink shirt.

"Stop it was the first thing I grabbed." Alex played whined, with her cheeks becoming a slight shade of pink.

"Strip Poker Champion huh?" Tobin laughed out looking up at Alex. "That is a story I have to hear."

"For now all you get is that it was at Syd's birthday party, you'll get the rest tonight." Alex answered as she quickly made her way back into the house and down the stairs to the laundry room. Tobin smiled at the shirt again and followed Alex down the stairs. She made it to the bottom and walked into the living room expecting to find the doctor but saw that it was empty, she then turned and walked into the kitchen and frowned when she saw that it too was empty.

"Alex?" Tobin called out cautiously, her cop instincts kicking in giving the recent events.

"In here." Tobin heard Alex voice ring out from behind her. Tobin turned and followed where she heard the voice coming from and found the doctor with her head stuck in a dyer. "I washed these for you, I figured you'd want them back." Alex said as she pulled Tobin's jeans out. Tobin leaned against the door frame and smiled at the doctor. "What?" Alex asked with a smile tugging at her own face.

"I've never spent the night at a girl's house who washes my clothes, I like it." Tobin answered grinning from ear to ear. Alex stood straight and placed her hands on her hips glaring at Tobin.

"Funny." Alex answered with a slight tinge of jealousy.

"Come on, let's go call a cab. Oh don't forget, dress nice for our date tonight." Tobin said as winked and walked into the laundry room and threw her arm around Alex shoulders, laughing at the doctor's behavior and eye roll.

\---

"So do we know where Tobin and Alex are going on their date tonight?" Ali asked as her and Sydney made their way around the track for what felt light the thousandth time.

"No, but we will find out!" Sydney panted out looking up at the sky and wondering how the one time they decide to go run, it's a perfectly clear day in Portland. 'Where you at Mother Nature!!??'

"How did I know you'd have a plan?" Ali attempted to laugh out but it ended up sounding like she was being strangled. She stopped running and threw her hands on top of her head, trying to catch her breath.

"Why in the hell are we out here running again?" Sydney gasped out, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Because one of my interns laughed at me for being out of breath when I had to take the stairs the other day when the elevator was getting fixed." Ali answered. Sydney looked over to Ali and saw the serious look she had on her face and busted out laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me!? We are out here dying just because some young intern said something about your lack of cardio! I'm going home to get ready to stalk Alex and Tobin!" Sydney yelled out as she threw her hands up into the air and turned to head towards her house.

"Wait, wait for me! You can't do this alone, someone has to keep you from getting caught!" Ali yelled after Syd as she ran to catch up with her. “You do know that if Alex catches us she is literally going to kill us in front of everyone right?" Ali said as the two walked a bit.

"That is why I am letting you tag along, to keep us from getting caught." Sydney answered with a smirk. "Now hurry up, we have a date to get ready for!!" Sydney squealed out as Ali and her entered her house.

\---

_Captain Solo,_

_Nice to see that you have moved up in ranks since I have been locked away. That's right, I have been keeping tabs on everyone, including the one and only Officer Tobin Heath. What’s the matter? Didn’_ _t think I'd figure out who she was and that she is alive? Let's just say that you cops aren't as safe as you think you are in the outside world. Since Officer Heath decided she was going to ruin my mass killing, I thought I'd just have to join the real world again and finish the job. Only this time 40 out of my 50 victims will be random people. What about the other 10 you may ask? Well those 10 are going to be those closest to Officer Tobin Heath. Let's see shall I kill her two sisters, her mother, her brother, her father, or how about her closest friends, let’s see Officer Ashlyn Harris isn't it, or what about that blue eyed brunette she has been spending an awful lot of time with at the hospital? The possibilities are endless Captain Solo, but you have plenty of time to figure out a plan since I'm at 13 correct? Oh and yes Officer Heath WILL be lucky number 50._

_See you soon Captain,_

_D. Palmer_

Ashlyn looked up from the letter and closed her eyes shut. Megan grabbed the letter out of Ashlyn's hand and read it for herself. "That motherfucker!" Ashlyn finally screamed out as she slammed her fists against Hope's desk, causing Megan to jump slightly from next to her.

"Relax Ashlyn, nothing is going to happen to Tobin. It doesn't sound like her knows who Alex is, just that she has been spending a lot of time with Tobin, so maybe Tobin staying with Alex is our best bet." Megan piped in after reading through the letter twice.

"Yeah? And what happens when he does figure out who Alex is and follows her home and leads him right to Tobin? Captain, we have to get her into witness protection or get her out of the state, along with her family." Ashlyn said desperately looking at Hope with fear and a pleading face.

"Everyone relax for a second!" Hope breathed out closing her eyes, trying to concentrate. "Ok here is what we are going to do." Hope said after the three stood in the office in silent for a couple of minutes, just trying to handle the new turn of events and their emotions. “We are going to keep Tobin's family here at the station for a while longer, then we are going to move them to a hotel, where we will have a whole floor cleared of anyone other than them. They will stay there with a complete police escort everywhere until we find this bastard. As for Tobin, she isn't going to let us do that to her." Hope said as she looked Ashlyn straight in the face, daring her to argue.

"So what? We are just going to let Tobin roam around completely unaware of what is going on until he gets to 40 victims?" Ashlyn yelled at Hope as she started pacing and running her hands through her hair.

"Listen, Tobin is stubborn and if she feels like she is being trapped she will go and find this prick herself and just cause more trouble! Let's think this through first. Rapinoe find out where Dr. Morgan lives and report back, then we will go from there with Tobin. Ashlyn, go take a breather." Hope said as she sat in her chair taking a deep breath as she watched the two cops storm out of her office.

\---

Kelley sat at her desk scrolling through her computer, fuming. She knew that before Hope and her were together that, that know it all reporter Becky Sauerbrunn, did everything in her power to get Hoe wrapped around her finger. The part that really ticked Kelley off was that it worked, the two had a 'fling' as Hope put it, and it didn't end until Kelley started working for the coroner's office and the two met on a case. Hope told Kelley about Becky one night after Becky practically threw herself at Hope at a crime scene that all three were working, after Kelley lost her cool over the interaction of course.

Kelley stopped scrolling through her computer when she came across PDX 11 News page. She immediately clicked the link that lead to the reporter page that contained little bios about every reporter that worked with the station. Kelley scrolled until she found the one reporter she was looking for, Becky her bio read:

Becky Sauerbrunn: Age 31, has worked with PDX 11 News for 6years, works closely with PDXPD, along with Captain Solo. Was the first on the scene in the historic Davey Palmer hostage situation. Earned Reporter’s Finest Award for bringing us the best reports during the hostage situation.

Kelley rolled her eyes as she read Becky's bio, then she started to wonder how Becky was the first on the scene of the hostage situation when the situation wasn't released to the public until after they had rushed Tobin to the hospital. She also started to wonder how Becky came about the letter from Davey. Kelley sat back in her desk and started to think, trying to connect any dots that she could with her Stanford education. She was brought out of her thinking bubble when her phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone as she studied Becky's picture on her bio some more.

"Kelley its Tobin, listen I need a ride to Alex's for our date." Kelley heard Tobin say through the phone.

"Alright Tobin, I'll be right over." Kelley said as she hung up the phone, still studying the picture. She closed her laptop and packed it into her bag while making her way to her office door. She definitely planned on doing some more digging on good ole Becky Sauerbrunn when she got home.

\---

Tobin bounced in her seat as she looked out the windshield of Kelley's car. Kelley snuck a glance over at Tobin and smiled at her friend's nervousness.

"Relax Tobin, you look great. Dr. Morgan must be really special if she has you acting all nervous, Tobin Heath is never nervous about dates." Kelley said while laughing. Tobin smiled over at Kelley.

"Yeah she really is special. It's crazy you know, we just met a couple weeks ago and I can already feel myself falling for her. Am I crazy?" Tobin asked, suddenly getting nervous that she was too far invested already.

"No Tobin you aren't crazy." Kelley answered smiling softly over at Tobin. "Look you can't help how fast you fall for someone, just promise me that you will be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you, you have been through a lot this past what 6 almost 7 months." Kelley said sincerely. Tobin studied Kelley for a few moments before asking another question.

"What if she turns out to be like her?" Tobin asked so quietly that Kelley almost didn't hear her over the low humming over the radio.

"Look at me Tobin Heath." Kelley demanded causing Tobin to look at her.

"No one is like her, okay. What she did was horrible and don't you dare let her influence how you proceed or feel with Dr. Morgan." Kelley said sternly. Tobin nodded her head slowly, Kelley was right she wasn't going to let her past ruin what she could potentially have with Alex. Kelley and Tobin filled the rest of their time talking about Alex and the other two doctors that Tobin had grown fawn of while she was at the hospital, and before they knew it they were sitting outside the giant black gates of the cul-da-sac.

"So uh she lives in a mansion?" Kelley asked wide eyed as she pulled her car to a stop at the giant gates.

"It's a long story that I promise I will tell you later." Tobin replied as she sheepishly smiled over at Kelley.

"Tobin Heath, you little gold digger you." Kelley joked, laughing at Tobin's horrified look.

"Cannot believe you just said that!" Tobin shrieked before joining Kelley. That was one thing that Tobin was thankful for about Kelley, she could always turn anything into a joke and relax her instantly. The two woman were brought out of the laughing fit by a knock on Kelley’s window. The two turned to see a huge bald headed security guard motioning for Kelley to roll down her window.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked in a deep voice as he eyed the two in the car.

"Uh yeah, we are here to see Dr. Morgan." Kelley answered as she pointed at the gates that stood between them and Alex's house.

"Sorry, anyone who doesn’t live here, doesn't get in without a resident occupying them." The man said as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You listen here you..." Kelley started to say to the man as she pointed her finger out the window at the man, when she was interrupted by the sound of Tobin's phone going off.

_Alex: Forgot to tell you to tell Gerald at the gate that to call me when you get here, he won't you in._

"Uhh call Dr. Morgan if you don't believe us." Tobin said as she leaned over the console to look at the man named Gerald. Gerald looked between the two again.

"Don't move." He said as he walked over to his security booth located a few feet off the driveway. Kelley and Tobin watched as he picked up the phone and made a call.

"You weren't really going to fight him right? I mean Kel you are 5'5 and he is at least 6'2." Tobin said laughing at her feisty friend.

"What are your names?" He asked through the intercom that sat next to the driveway, interrupting Kelley as she was about to tell Tobin what was up.

"Dr. Kelley O'Hara and Officer Tobin Heath." Kelley answered into the intercom as she shot the guy a hard look. "This is ridiculous, you are going to be late now because Bozo the clown won't let us through!" Kelley huffed out in frustration to Tobin.

"Relax Kel, it’s good that they have this security precaution." Tobin said as she laughed at Kelley's frustration. After a couple of minutes of Gerald talking on the phone the gates finally opened and Kelley drive through, shooting daggers at Gerald along the way. Kelley maneuvered through the community, listening to Google Maps, since Tobin claimed that it was dark out when Alex brought her here. Finally Kelley stopped the car after hearing Siri say that they had arrived at their destination.

"Alright Tobin, you ready?" Kelley asked as she reached into her backseat for something. Tobin took a deep breath before answering.

"Absolutely."

"Well hate to be the bear of bad news but you already have a strike against you." Kelley said as she reemerged in her seat with a bouquet of flowers. "You forgot flowers, so luckily for you I grabbed some on my way over." Kelley said smiling as she handed Tobin the wrapped bouquet.

"Thanks Kels, you are a life saver." Tobin answered not believing that she had forgot the simplest thing for a date, always get flowers. Kelley reached over and patted Tobin's shoulder and smiled at her.

Tobin smiled back and then made her way out of the car. The walk to Alex's door seemed so long to Tobin but she finally made it to the door, her heart pounding out of her chest. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell then turning to readjust her shirt. The door swung open rather quickly and revealed a stunning looking Alex Morgan. Alex was wearing a dark red dress that went to mid-thigh, silver heels, she had her hair done in curls, her makeup done just enough to make her piercing blue eyes stand out even more, and jewelry to tie it all together. Tobin stood staring at Alex, completely stunned and unable to move.

"Hi." Alex rasped out as the smell of vanilla flooded Tobin's senses, causing her to be put into a deeper daze. Tobin stood in silence taking in Alex's beauty. Alex furrowed her brows together and looked out to the car sitting on the curb, concerned by Tobin's behavior. "Tobin?" Alex asked earning her even more silence.

Kelley watched from her car and cursed under her breathed as she too took in Alex's appearance, she knew Tobin was a goner at as soon as Alex emerged from the house. Kelley saw Alex glance over at her and she knew that Tobin was making a fool of herself. "Dammit Tobin." Kelley muttered as she laid on her horn, causing Tobin to jump and look back at the car, gaining her sense again.

"Uh hey.. You look.. Just.. Wow." Tobin said as she struggled to make a coherent sentence as she looked back at Alex, who chuckled slightly.

"Tobin, are you okay?" Alex asked softly, taking in Tobin's appearance. Tobin was wearing white pants that fit her perfectly, a blue flowy blouse, her hair also done in soft curls (thanks to her neighbor Allie), she was wearing the slightest bit of makeup, her sling of course, and she also had some jewelry on to finish off her outfit. It was a simple outfit choice but Tobin made it look spectacular.

"Uh yeah... Um these are for you." Tobin said as she stuck her hand out that held the wrapped bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Thanks they are gorgeous." Alex said smiling taking the flowers from the shaking hand of Tobin.

"Not as gorgeous as you are." Tobin answered earning her a giggle from Alex, causing her to finally relax. "So either Kelley can take us, or you can drive. Since this Dr. of mine put me in this sling." Tobin joked as she finally got herself together and started to gain confidence.

"I can drive, just let me put these in some water real quick." Alex said as she disappeared into the house and Tobin made her way over to Kelley.

"Holy shit dude, what happened!?" Kelley shrieked out as Tobin leaned into the passenger window.

"She literally stunned me to death!" Tobin explained as she turned to glance back at the house, waiting for Alex.

"Well get your shit together or else Dr. Morgan is going to think you are a complete idiot!" Kelley said gaining the attention of Tobin who shot her a glare.

"Thanks Kelley like I didn’t already know that! Look Alex is going to drive so thanks for the ride! I'll call you later." Tobin said as she waved bye to Kelley and walked to the garage door that was opening. Tobin stood to the side as she watched Alex back her BMW out of the garage.

"Ready?" Alex asked through the passenger window. Tobin nodded her head and got in.

"Guess I have to tell you where we are going now. Hope you like Italian, there is this restaurant just off the coast. I thought we'd eat and then maybe take a walk down the boardwalk." Tobin said from her seat next to Alex.

"Sounds perfect." Alex answered as she pulled out of the drive.

\---

"Do we even know what Tobin drives?" Ali asked from her seat perched on the window bench in Sydney's house that looked out to the front.

"Well I didn’t' think that far ahead." Sydney answered from her seat next to Sydney. Ali looked over to Sydney and shot her a look saying 'really'. "Look we just wait until a car we don't recognize pulls up to Alex's it can't be that hard to figure out." Ali sighed as she looked at her phone and waited with Sydney.

"Look someone is coming!" Sydney yelled out smacking Ali on the shoulder after 20 minutes of them starring out the window. Ali looked down the road and saw a car that she didn’t recognize make its way towards Alex’s. She turned to say something to Sydney when she noticed the other woman holding a pair of binoculars looking out the window.

"Where the hell did you get those from!?" Ali asked as she watched Sydney adjust the knobs.

"Oh these, there are Dom's he used them when he goes to games." Sydney shrugged as if using binoculars was an everyday thing. The two woman watched as Tobin made her way up to Alex's door. "Wow, Steamy McHeath cleans up nice." Sydney said as he let out a low whistle.

"What do you see?" Ali asked as she struggled to see what was going on after Alex emerged from the door.

"Sshhh." Sydney answered as she scooted away from Ali who was trying to sneak an eye into the binoculars. "Oh shit she is so nervous."

"Who!?" Ali asked impatiently.

"Tobin." Sydney answered as she leaned closer towards the window, until she smacked against the glass, groaning and rubbing her nose.

"Let me see!" Ali said as she took her opportunity to snatch the binoculars from Sydney as she groaned out in pain.

"Hey!" Sydney yelled out as she fought to get them back. The two stopped abruptly when they heard a car horn. They both quickly turned back to the window and saw Tobin finally relax and get out of her zombie like state. "Come on time to get in the car!" Sydney said as she watched Alex's garage door open.

Ali and Sydney sprinted to the garage and got in Sydney's Range Rover. "Mission Talex is a GO!" Sydney yelled out laughing as she backed her car out of the garage and followed the car that had been parked on the curb towards the exit that followed behind Alex's BMW.

"Really Talex? What does that even mean?" Ali asked laughing at Sydney.

"It's clearly Alex and Tobin put together." Syd answered. The two watched as the car in front of them approached the gates and a hand emerged from the window and through a middle finger up at Gerald. "Oh I already like whoever is driving that car! Gerald is an asshole!" Sydney as her and Ali laughed at Gerald's appalled face as they drove by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised a double update on the last update, but my computer took a crash soooo I had to rewrite his chapter. I think it's sucky compared to the first chapter I had written. Let me know what you think and thanks for the support!!!

"Captain, I have that information on Dr. Morgan." Megan said as she ran to the printer to grab the report to hand to Hope. "She lives in a gated community that Rose Hospital provides for all of its doctors and anyone important associated with the hospital. She lives alone, and from login in reports from security she is rarely ever there." Megan explained as Hope read through the report after she came rushing out of her office.

"This might just be perfect. How is security around there?" Hope asked as she looked up from the report, waiting for more information.

"Uh looks like it is pretty well managed over there. The community is outside the city yet located kind of close to the expressway. It's in a secluded area as well, takes a little bit to drive through the mountain side to reach it." Megan answered as she scrolled through her computer, answering Hope's questions.

"Prefect, looks like Rose Hospital Community just found its two newest employees for the time being. I'm going to get ahold of the security company that works over there and explain that there was a security breach in which I will place you two there, discretely of course, to become new employees." Hope said as she reached for the phone on Megan's desk.

"Wait, Alex knows who I am." Ashlyn said from her spot across from Megan.

"Well then we will put you on night patrol. Megan, you will become the new gate manager." Hope answered as she made the phone call to the security company.

"So this has to do with Tobin how?" Ashlyn asked. Megan glanced between Hope and Ashlyn, sensing the tension, as they stood in a stare off.

"We either get her to stay with Alex or we find her an empty house in there or a doctor willing to house her after they pass a screening." Hope answered not breaking eye contact with Ashlyn as she waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Tobin is going to ask questions, we have to tell her what is going on. For Christ's sake Hope the threat is real, her life is in danger." Ashlyn yelled out, finally becoming upset that her best friend was in danger and she didn't even know it.

"You think that I don't know that the threat is real!? She is my friend too Ashlyn, and I am not going to let anything happen to her again, especially not from this asshole!" Hope yelled back at Ashlyn. The two friends stood toe to toe as all the officers in the squad room looked on after the sudden outburst between the two.

"Alright come on guys." Rapinoe said as she got up from her chair and stood in between the two. "Everyone is looking." She whispered, finally getting the two to step away from each other.

"Don't ever undermine me again Ashlyn, especially in front of everyone." Hope growled out before she stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her, the phone call left behind. Ashlyn watched as Hope stalked away and turned to leave the squad room, heading to the one place that calmed her down the most, the bar. Leaving Megan standing awkwardly as the two went in opposite directions.

\---

Alex made short time of their hour and a half drive to the restaurant, or at least it felt like it was a quick drive to both Tobin and Alex since they filled their time with talk about Alex's work and a little bit about Tobin's. Alex parked the car in front of the restaurant, before Alex could turn the car off Tobin was already out of the car, making her way over to Alex's door to open it for her.

"Ready Doc?" Tobin asked with a cheeky grin as she opened the car door for Alex. Alex smiled up at Tobin and nodded her head as she grabbed her purse and keys. Tobin held out her hand to help Alex out, which Alex took gratefully. Tobin intertwined their hands as they made the short walk to the restaurant entrance, Alex smiled at the warmth of Tobin's hand and frowned slightly when Tobin released it to slightly rush ahead of her, to hold the door open.

"After you." Tobin said with a smile as Alex smiled and walked past her into the restaurant. Tobin quickly rejoined Alex after getting caught holding the door for a couple other people. "Hi, Reservation for Heath." Tobin said to the hostess.

"Ah yes, right this way." The hostess said as she led Tobin and Alex to a table in the back of the restaurant. Tobin thanked the girl and helped Alex pull out her chair.

"You know for someone with one arm for the time being, you sure are helpful." Alex chuckled as she sat down taking in the restaurant. The restaurant was dimly light by chandeliers that seemed to hang all over the ceiling, there was a giant window to her left that let you look out towards the beach, all of the customers were dressed extremely nice, the white table clothed tables were spread out to allow everyone their own space, and the place smelled of great food. Alex thought the place was absolutely gorgeous inside.

"Well I just want to make sure to leave a good impression on you." Tobin responded as she picked up her menu and started to look through it.

"You are doing a good job." Alex replied as she smiled at Tobin over her menu.

"So Doc, tell me about your family." Tobin said once she was satisfied with what she was going to order.

"Well I have two sisters, Jeni and Jeri, one lives in New York and the other in California. And my parents still live in the house we grew up in, in Diamond Bar." Alex answered as she looked up from her menu. "What about yours?"

"Well I have two older sisters, Katie and Perry, and a younger brother Jeffery. Perry lives in New York as well and everyone else including my parents live in New Jersey, where I grew up." Tobin answered. Before Tobin could say anything else the waiter interrupted.

"Hello, my name is George and I will be your waiter for the night. What can I get you two ladies to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of your best red wine." Tobin answered then looked over to Alex. Alex looked at Tobin and debated ordering anything containing alcohol. She was driving after all and was on a date with a cop, she felt like this was a test and she didn't know the right answer was, so she settled for the safe answer.

"I'll have a glass of water." Alex answered as she smiled up at the waiter.

"I'll be right back with those and then we can order if you are ready." George said as he disappeared.

"You look amazing." Tobin said gaining Alex's attention from her menu.

"Thanks, so do you." Alex answered as she felt a slight blush rising on her face. Tobin shook her head and smiled at Alex.

"Nowhere near as close as you do, I promise." Tobin said with a smile on her face and her eyes lighting up. Alex smiled and she knew her face was red now from Tobin's compliment. "So tell me how you decided to become a doctor." Tobin said with an interested look on her face.

"Uh well, at first I wanted to be a Veterinarian but then I decide that I liked helping people more. So I went to CAL Berkley, hence all the CAL shirts, graduated from med school and then decide to leave California, but I didn't want to leave the West Coast, so Portland it was." Alex answered, hoping that Tobin wouldn't ask why she left California. Tobin studied Alex and watched as she grew uncomfortable at the mention of leaving Cal, she made sure to make a mental note to ask about that, but not tonight she decided. "What about you, how did you decide to become a cop?" Alex asked, pulling Tobin out of her thoughts.

"Well I went to school at UNC, Go Tar Heels!" Tobin said with a fist pump into the air earning glares from a table nearby, causing Alex to giggle. "I was going to school on a full ride for academics, with no clue what I wanted to do. To be honest I was at the beach one day and met Ashlyn, we became good friends and she was a Criminal Justice major and I just followed suit after hearing all of the cool things they got to do. So we graduated and decided to leave the East Coast and made our way to Portland." Tobin answered with a shrug, she didn't really have a big reason for becoming a cop, but once she did she knew she made the right career choice, she absolutely loved it.

"East Coast to West Coast is quite the change." Alex said with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Yeah well, we both had some motivation that lead us to the jump." Tobin answered with a shrug. "Ashlyn's was more family issues and mine was just wanting an adventure."

"Ok here are your drinks, are we ready to order?" George asked as he set their drinks on the table.

"Lex, you ready?" Tobin asked as she looked over to Alex who nodded her head.

"I'll have the spaghetti with the works." Alex told George as she folded her menu and handed it to him.

"And I'll have the house special." Tobin said with a smile.

"Alright, that will be right out!" George answered as he collected the menus and disappeared.

"So tell me more about that shirt from Sydney's party." Tobin said as she leaned on the table with a smirk on her face.

\---

"Shit, McHeath has good taste!" Sydney said as she watched Alex's car park in front of the expensive Italian place she has been begging Dom to take her to since it opened.

"Don't get too close, Alex will see us!" Ali hissed from her seat next to Syd.

"Shit, get down!" Sydney said as her and Ali ducked as they passed Alex's car looking for a parking spot.

"Aww Tobin opened the door for her!" Ali swooned in her seat as she craned her neck out the window to look after Sydney pulled into a spot farther down. Sydney smiled as her and Ali exited the car and made their way down the sidewalk towards the restaurant. “Aww they are holding hands."

"Are you going to point out everything they do?" Sydney said laughing at her friend's sappy antics.

"If they are adorable, yes!" Ali answered not realizing that Tobin was standing holding the door open not too far ahead of them. "Shit." Ali hissed as she pushed Sydney behind a bush and fell behind the bush next to her.

"What the hell?! These pants are designer!" Sydney hissed as she brushed herself off glaring at Ali before checking out on her pants.

"Ssshh, Tobin is right there." Ali answered as she covered Sydney's mouth with her hand. "Come on, she walked inside." Ali and Sydney emerged from the bush, earning themselves some looks from people who walked down the sidewalk. The two walked into the restaurant and smiled at the hostess.

"Hi, we'd like a table for two." Ali said, thankful that she and Sydney decided to dress nicely for their little stalking adventure.

"I'm sorry but do you have a reservation, if not there is a two hour wait." The hostess said with a smile.

"Two Hours!!?? What the hell, is the President eating in there!?" Sydney shrieked out, getting some looks from customers sitting at their tables.

"That's ok, next time!" Ali answered as she grabbed Sydney's arm and quickly pulled her out of the restaurant. "You almost blew our cover!" Ali hissed once they were outside.

"What kind of place has a two hour wait during the middle of the week!?" Was all Sydney said.

"Literally who cares, come on let's find another way in." Ali said looking around.

"Or how about that giant window." Syd said as she smiled smugly at Ali who rolled her eyes and made her way over to the window. The two women walked towards the window when Sydney noticed Alex's red dress. "Shit, they have a window table, get down!" Sydney said as she yanked Ali behind another bush. "Well guess we can set up camp from here."

\---

Ashlyn drove her car down to the bar that she seemed to be spending a lot of time at lately. It was a cruise but she didn't mind, it gave her time to clear her head and it was by the ocean so it was even better. She parked her car and made her way into 'Universals' and found 'her' seat empty.

"Harris, long time no see, what can I get for you?" The dark long haired bartender asked from behind the counter.

"Ahh Emily, nice to see again. I'll have whatever is popular tonight, I don't really care." Ashlyn replied as she sat down on her stool, breathing in the smoky air of the dimly light bar.

"What do you care about? You never called me back like you said you would." Emily answered with a bit of anger reaching her face. Ashlyn made the mistake of going home with Emily a couple of times, after she had spent hours in the bar feeling lonely.

"Can we talk about this some other time, I'm not in the mood tonight." Ashlyn answered as she shot Emily a warning glance.

"It's always later with you." Emily scoffed out as she made Ashlyn’s drink. "Here." Was all she said as she slammed the glass down in front of Ashlyn, who just gave her an angry smile. Emily was a nice girl, easy on the eyes and smart, but just like all the others she expected commitment, and Ashlyn was the farthest thing from commitment material. Ashlyn sat there sipping on her 4th drink when her phone rang.

"Harris." She slurred into the phone.

"Hey, where did you go? Hope wants us to start tonight." Ashlyn heard Megan say through the phone.

"Megan relax, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Ashlyn said slurring into the phone.

"Oh is that one of your other hoes?" Emily asked out of nowhere, with her hands on her hips as she stood behind the counter.

"Megan, I got to go." Ashlyn said as she hung up the phone and turned to glare at Emily. "No, I work with her. See ya later Emily." Ashlyn said as she abruptly got up and left the bar. Ashlyn walked down the sidewalk for a bit towards her car when she noticed two people sitting behind a bush.

"Hey freeze!" Ashlyn slurred out as she stood holding her badge out to two woman who froze and turned slowly to face Ashlyn with ice cream in their hands.

"Officer Harris?" The tattooed lady said who was sitting next to a dark haired woman.

"Uh yeah, do I know you?" Ashlyn slurred out, stumbling slightly still holding her badge out like it was her gun.

"Yeah, it’s Dr. Leroux and Dr. Krieger, we performed Tobin's surgery." Sydney said to Ashlyn as she looked over to Ali, both realizing that the officer was drunk. Ashlyn nodded her head slightly, still confused but lowered her badge anyways.

"So uh what are you guys doing behind this bush?" She asked as she looked around.

"Umm Tobin and Alex are on a date and we are spying." Ali replied pointing towards the window of the restaurant. Ashlyn looked down at Ali and smiled lopsided at her.

"Tobin is my best friend, she would have told me she had a date." Ashlyn answered as she followed Ali's hand and squinted to see Tobin sitting at a table with a really pretty woman sitting across from her. "What the hell?"

"They are having a really good time. They are almost done though I think they are skipping out on the desert." Sydney said as she turned to look back through the window, smiling at how crazy happy Alex looked.

"Can I join?" Ashlyn asked as she smiled when the two doctors nodded their heads. She sat between the two and the doctors looked at each other behind Ashlyn's back as they both were engulfed with the strong scent of alcohol. "I'm proud of her." Ashlyn whispered out of nowhere, eyes still trained on Tobin.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked after a moment, not sure what Ashlyn was talking about.

"Tobin, she got her heart ripped out by this girl about two years ago, this is her first date since then." Ashlyn slurred out, looking directly at Ali. Ali's breath hitched in her throat as the blonde looked straight at her with steady eyes.

"What happened?" Sydney asked from next to Ashlyn.

"Well it all started....

\---

"Wow this place is absolutely the best." Alex said as she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Sydney has been trying to get her boyfriend to take her here since the place has opened. I'm so rubbing this in her face."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready for the next part of our date?" Tobin asked. Alex smiled eagerly and nodded her head.

"Here is your check, I put it on one bill, and I hope that is ok." George said as he looked between the two.

"That is fine." Tobin said as she reached into her pants pocket to grab her wallet. She looked across the table and saw Alex fishing through her purse. "No, no Alex it's on me." Tobin said as she quickly worked her card out of her wallet and handed it to George before Alex could get her money out.

"I could have paid for myself." Alex said seriously, looking across the table at Tobin.

"I know but I wanted to pay, my treat." Tobin answered as George came back and handed her a receipt to sign. Tobin stood and waited for Alex to join her as the two walked out of the restaurant. Tobin reached out and laced her fingers with Alex's and directed her towards the boardwalk that over looked the ocean. Tobin thanked God for the nice weather, she was praying that her second part of the date wouldn't be ruined by Portland's never ending rain.

"I'm having a great time, I hope you are too." Tobin's voice rang out into the night sky once the pair reached the wooden planks of the boardwalk.

"I am as well. This has been really great Tobin and you have been perfect." Alex answered, turning and smiling at Tobin who was already smiling at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know I'm not going to lie, I was crazy nervous for tonight. I mean I know we've known each other for a little over a week now but you make me nervous. In a good way." Tobin said as she snuck a look over at Alex. Alex stopped walking and tugged on Tobin's hand to make her stop as well. The two stood face to face, Alex smiling at Tobin who shifted from foot to foot in front of her.

"You make me nervous too Tobin. Like I've said before, I really like you and I'd like to continue to pursue this. That is if you want to of course." Alex said quickly, surprising not only herself but also Tobin at her bluntness.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Tobin answered, her face spreading into the biggest grin Alex has seen. "Come on, I have somewhere else to take you." Tobin said as she tugged on Alex's hand to continue their walk down the boardwalk. The two walked a bit farther down the boardwalk, just taking in the sound of the waves crashing and the lights of the walk itself.

"You are going to absolutely love this place." Tobin said suddenly breaking Alex out of her trance as she took in the ocean below them. Alex looked up to see Tobin leading them into 'Tiny's Ice cream’.

"I can tell you I already love it just because it's ice cream." Alex said as they stood in line. They talked about light subjects as they made their way through the line, then they both tried to convince the other that the ice cream they ordered was way better than the other's.

"There is only one way to settle this." Tobin managed to get through as she laughed at Alex's horrible defense towards her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "I'll let you taste test mine and I'll test yours how about that?" Tobin asked as they sat on a bench outside the Ice cream shop. Alex looked at Tobin then at her own ice cream debating if it was worth it.

"Fine." Alex groaned out playfully as she scooped some ice cream onto her spoon and held it out for Tobin to try. Tobin quickly took in the ice cream and looked up to the sky as she formed her opinion.

"Not too bad I guess, here." Tobin said as she too scooped her fudge swirl onto her spoon for Alex to try. Alex ate the ice cream and moaned out in satisfaction.

"Ok, yours is way better! Trade me please!" Alex begged as she gave Tobin her best puppy face. Tobin laughed at Alex and shook her head before handing over her ice cream. "You are the best Tobs." Alex said as she leaned over and hugged Tobin.

Alex pulled away slightly with her arms still wrapped around Tobin's neck, the ice cream in her hand forgotten, and looked into Tobin's honey brown eyes. Tobin smiled lazily at Alex as Alex glanced down quickly at Tobin's lips. Alex could feel Tobin's heart pounding through her pulse in her neck. Alex smiled softly at Tobin trying to seem calm on the outside but her own body was secretly giving her away. Alex leaned in slowly and expected to feel Tobin's lips against hers when she heard Tobin's name being yelled, causing the two to pull apart.

"Ashlyn?" Tobin said looking over Alex's shoulder. Alex turned on the bench and looked over to where Tobin was looking. She looked past Ashlyn and saw two figures running after the blonde.

"Sydney, Ali?" Alex asked out as she squinted her eyes trying to get a better look as the three women made their way over to the bench her and Tobin were occupying.

"Hey best buddy!" Ashlyn slurred as she reached the bench and bent down to give Tobin a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" Tobin asked as Ashlyn let her go. Tobin took in Ashlyn's wrinkled clothes, the strong smell of alcohol on her breath, and the way the blonde struggled to stand upright.

"Alex, hey girl!" Sydney said as she gasped for air when she and Ali stood next to Ashlyn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked as she looked between her two friends giving them death glares, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Well, I was here drinking and then I saw these two hiding behind..." Ashlyn started to say when Ali slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sydney and I were walking around eating ice cream when this one found us. And somehow the three of us ended up down here and here you two are, what a coincidence." Ali said quickly smiling at Alex.

"Ashlyn are you on the clock?" Tobin asked concerned for her friend and her state of being.

"Oh yeah, Megan and I are starting our patrol in Alex's community tonight. Which reminds me, Cap wants you to stay there so Palmer can't find you and kill you like he told us." Ashlyn slurred out as she swayed next to Ali.

"Wait, what?" Tobin asked as she stood up and stood in front of Ashlyn.

"Yeah, what I said." Ashlyn laughed out. Ali, Sydney, and Alex all looked back and forth between Tobin and Ashlyn, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Ashlyn, I need you to try really hard and explain what you mean." Tobin said sternly, causing Ashlyn to stand still momentarily.

"Cap got a letter from Palmer and he said that he wasn't going to stop killing people until he got to 50, 10 being those closest to you and 50 being you, yourself. So we have this plan to keep you safe but you aren't supposed to know." Ashlyn answered, looking proud of herself for saying it. Tobin stared at Ashlyn before turning to Alex.

"I need you to take me to the station." Tobin said with a blank look on her face.

"Ok, yeah." Alex said quietly, glancing between the two cops, unsure of what to make out of Ashlyn's news.

"Can you two follow us with Ashlyn?" Tobin asked, turning to look at Ali and Sydney, who just nodded their heads, not saying anything as they followed Alex and Tobin back towards the cars.

The ride back to the police station was dead silent in Alex's car. Alex was unsure of what to say to Tobin and Tobin was too lost in her thoughts to say anything. Alex would occasionally look over to Tobin to see her staring out her window, with a look of concentration on her face. Alex knew that Tobin was somewhat ok when she slowly placed her hand on Tobin's leg and give it a reassuring squeeze, earning her a small smile from Tobin, who placed her hand over top of Alex's before turning to look back out the window.

\---

Hope sat in her office, fuming. She didn't understand how Ashlyn could not think that this whole situation was affecting just as much as her if not more. After all she was the one that promised Tobin’s parents that she would watch after Tobin after the first shooting. Hope felt like she had not only let Tobin down, but also her parents. She sat in her chair when she happened to notice some files sitting on a desk, the files that Kelley had tossed there when she stormed out of the squad room. 'Shit, Kelley' Hope thought as she groaned and grabbed her phone from its holder on the side of her hip. Hope scrolled through her phone until she got to the number she was looking for, Kelley's. She pressed call and listened to the ringing, waiting for the freckle faced woman to answer. Kelley's voice sounded through the phone, but Hope sighed when she recognized it as Kelley's voicemail.

"Dammit Kelley." Hope muttered to herself, taking a deep breath and dialing the number to the coroner's office.

"Dr. O'Hara's office." Hope heard a woman say after the phone rang three times.

"Hi, this is Captain Solo I need to speak to Dr. O'Hara." Hope said sternly into the phone.

"I'm sorry Captain Solo, but Dr. O'Hara left hours ago to give you some files on the recent murder victim. Has she not shown up?" the woman asked, now concerned.

"Oh no she did stop by, I was just calling because I had some questions for Dr. O'Hara about the files." Hope lied into the phone. "Um if she comes in tell her to call me immediately." Hope added.

"Sure thing Captain. Have a goodnight." the woman said before disconnecting with Hope. Hope tossed her phone onto her desk then got up and headed towards the files on the desk outside her office. She flipped open the folder and frowned when she saw some of the results that Kelley had documented.

"This doesn't make any sense." Hope muttered to herself as she continued to flip through the paperwork inside the folder more urgently. "What the hell?" Hope asked herself as she reached a picture of Davey Palmer. Hope turned quickly to Megan's desk ready to bark out orders when she saw it empty, remembering she was on night patrol at Rose Gated Community. Hope closed the folder quickly and turned to walk out of the squad room. She reached the elevators and stopped abruptly when it opened revealing a pissed off looking Tobin Heath, a drunken Ashlyn Harris and three women standing behind them.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Tobin said as she stepped out of the elevator, causing Hope to take a step back.

\---

Kelley sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap, doing what she considered deeper research on the one and only Becky Sauerbrunn. She was digging up anything and everything she could find, she even went as far as going through the woman's Instagram and twitter and somehow ended up on a cousin's sister's friend's son's account, that's when she knew she was too far in. Kelley was frustrated that she couldn't find anything incriminating on Becky to say the least. She just started to back out of all the accounts she had managed to find her way on when she got a DM.

**BeckySauerbrunnPDX11: Dr. O'Hara, why are you creeping on my Twitter?**

Kelley looked at the message and panicked slightly, 'how the hell does she know I'm creeping'. So Kelley did the only thing she could think of and lied.

**DrKO: Becky, not sure what you are talking about?**

Kelley hit send and watched as three dots appeared on the screen, signaling Becky typing.

**BeckySauerbrunnPDX11: Funny, for some reason I got a notification saying you liked one of my tweets... From a year ago...**

Kelley did a literal face palm at her mistake. She couldn't help but favorite a tweet from Becky about a report she did on a squirrel driving a mini boat in a pond, I mean who wouldn't favorite something like that. So she did the only reasonable thing she could think of and slammed her laptop close. 'Jesus O'Hara get it together!' She muttered to herself as she moved her glasses off her face. She placed her laptop on her nightstand when her phone rang, making her jump. 'It can't be Becky, stop tripping Kelley' she said as she slowly reached her phone and looked at the caller ID: Alice

"Dr. O'Hara I was just letting you know Captain Solo stopped in, and she wants you to call her immediately." Kelley heard Alice say through the phone.

"Thanks Alice, anything else you needed?" Kelley asked as she flipped through some files she grabbed from her work bag on the floor.

"No, just please call her. She wasn't too happy that she couldn't get ahold of you." Alice said before hanging up the phone with Kelley. Kelley sighed to herself and set her phone down, continuing to flip through the files. If Hope Solo wanted to get ahold of her, she sure knew where Kelley lived.

\---

"Tobin, glad to see you, you look nice." Hope said as she trailed behind Tobin who walked into the empty squad room.

"Cut the crap Hope, when were you going to tell me?" Tobin asked with anger laced in her voice as she turned around to face Hope. Hope's face hardened immediately as she took a seat at one of the open desks.

"I'm assuming Ashlyn told you." Hope stated, glancing in Ashlyn's direction who sat at a corner desk just in ear shot, with Ali, Sydney, and Alex.

"Yeah, you know you are supposed to be my Captain and have my back. Having my back includes telling me this asshole is out to kill me and my family!" Tobin yelled, pacing in front of Hope. The three doctors in the corner jumped slightly at Tobin yelling, not use to seeing this side of the goofy smiling cop that they have gotten to know.

"Tobin calm down." Hope said sternly. Tobin stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face Hope.

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me right now Hope!? Where the hell is my family?" Tobin screamed at Hope, who sat at the desk like a statue, unphased by Tobin's rage.

"Tobin, calm down. That's your last warning. Your family is fine, they are in a hotel at an undisclosed location with police security." Hope answered. Tobin stood tall and narrowed her eyes at Hope.

"And what about me? You were just going to let me roam around and hope I didn't get myself killed? Show me the letter." Tobin demanded, holding her hand out expectantly. Hope nodded her head, stood up, and walked into her office reappearing with the letter. Tobin snatched the letter out of Hope's hand and scanned through it quickly. Tobin looked up from the letter, her face paled, and turned to look at Alex.

"He knows about her?" Tobin asked turning back to Hope.

"Yes." Hope answered. Tobin looked down at the letter in her hand again as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You should have told me." Tobin said to Hope. “She’s in danger and it's my fault." Tobin whispered looking over to Alex again to see her wearing a worried look.

"Tobin, everything is fine. Rapinoe is the new gate manager at Rose Community and Ashlyn was supposed to be working night patrol." Hope said the last part loudly looking over to Ashlyn who had her head resting on the desk in front of her. "We have police patrolling the area, I need you to stay there, either with Alex or another doctor in the community. It's the perfect location to keep you safe at, it's in a rural area yet still quickly accessible. He doesn't know who she is, he just knows of her." Hope said getting Tobin's attention.

"He has to know, he's just saying that he doesn't." Tobin snapped back at Hope. "And if he does know then that means he knows where she works, lives, who her family and friends are. She isn't any safer than I am."

\---

Alex followed behind Ashlyn as they stepped out of the elevator. She could tell right away that Tobin was no longer just in thought like she was in the car, instead now she was straight pissed. Alex sat at the desk in a corner across from Ashlyn, Ali and Sydney joining her. The three doctors watched as Tobin's body tensed as she shouted at Hope, who sat calmly and undisturbed by Tobin. The three kept quiet as they listened in, feeling like they were intruding in a way, but they figured if Ashlyn was staying close by that maybe they should too.

Alex studied Tobin as she paced back in forth in front of her Captain. She noticed Tobin's fists clenched together, her brows furrowed to together, a vein in her neck becoming more prominent the angrier she got, and the occasional glance Tobin would shoot towards her. Alex's breathing stopped every time she made eye contact with Tobin, seeing just how angry Tobin really was.

"Alex, are you okay?" Ali whispered to her, drawing her back to reality and away from her study of Tobin.

"Yeah, why?" Alex whispered back afraid she missed something important.

"Alex, he knows about you." Ali said carefully, knowing that Alex wasn't paying attention to the conversation taking place, but rather only paying attention to the tan cop.

"What?" Alex croaked out, her throat suddenly becoming dry.

"The guy who attacked Tobin, he knows about you." Ali repeated slowly, placing her hand on Alex's forearm. Alex turned her attention back towards the two women standing in the middle of the room, locking eyes with a pair of honey brown ones. She stared into those eyes until she noticed blackness starting to cover her vision.

"Lex!" Was the last thing she heard before everything went dark and quiet.

"Shit, Alex!" Ali yelled as she stopped Alex's limp body from falling from the floor.

"Let's get her to the ground." Sydney instructed, grabbing the other side of Alex as Ali and she gently lowered her to the ground.

"Lex!" Tobin shouted again, crouching next to Alex's head, looking extremely scared and concerned.

"Tobin relax, she just fainted. She will come back around in a few minutes, why don't you grab some water, she going to be thirsty when she comes to." Ali suggested as she helped Sydney take some vitals. Tobin looked reluctant to leave Alex's side but finally stood up and quickly made her way over to the water station.

"Damn Alex, didn't think you were a fainter." Sydney joked as Alex's eyes started to flutter open.

"Alex are you okay?" Tobin asked quickly as she returned with a plastic cup full of water.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex answered as she sat up and winced slightly at the lighting. Alex looked around at all the faces surrounding her, Ali and Sydney both wearing unphased looks, Hope looking slightly alarmed, Tobin looking completely worried, and Ashlyn asleep at the desk. "She sleeps though anything huh?" Alex chuckled trying to lighten the situation.

"Alex she passed out as soon as her head hit the desk." Syd laughed as she glanced up at Ashlyn.

"Alright everyone we need to have a talk." Hope interrupted, gaining control of the situation quickly. "Alex, Palmer knows about you. He knows that Tobin and you are friends, therefore you are in danger now along with you two and your family." Hope said firmly pointing to the other two doctors in the room. "Alex, we need to keep you, Ali, Sydney and Tobin safe so there is an option that is on the table. The three of you are ok staying in Rose Community, we have police officers joining the security team and taking over major jobs. However, Tobin needs to also stay in the community, either with you, one of you two, or another doctor that passes a background check." Hope informed Alex quickly. Alex looked over to Tobin who looked down at the ground.

"Al, I am so sorry for this, I didn’t mean for this to happen. If I would have known he was loose, I wouldn't have put you in danger." Tobin said quietly, gaze still fixed on the ground. Alex looked at Tobin and frowned, she knew what Tobin was saying. If she would have known she would have never pursued Alex and they wouldn't be seeing each other or whatever it was they were doing. Alex felt sick at the thought of not getting to know Tobin, and she knew right then and there that she was smitten for the tan cop.

"Okay." Alex answered firmly staring up at Hope. Tobin's head snapped up after hearing Alex talk.

"Okay what?' Hope asked, wanting Alex to say it.

"Okay Tobin can stay with me." Alex answered looking at Tobin who was still crouched next to her. Tobin shook her head slightly as she locked eyes with Alex.

"I can't put you in danger Alex." Tobin said, staring into the blues eyes that have captivated her since first seeing them.

"Tobin I'm already in danger, you heard Hope he knows of me it's only a matter of time before he find out who I am. I'd rather have you staying with me, keeping me and yourself safe than out there trying to find him on your own." Alex countered seeming to forget that they had an audience, as she reached over and place her right hand gently on Tobin's face, smiling when she felt Tobin relax into her touch.

"Okay, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you." Tobin whispered to Alex who smiled.

"I know you won't." Alex answered.

"Perfect. We will discuss details in a bit, but first there is something else you should know." Hope said interrupting Alex and Tobin from their little bubble they placed themselves in and snapping Ali and Sydney out of their clouded dreamy gazes they directed at the two in front of them. Everyone but Ashlyn turned and looked at Hope. Hope cleared her throat, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Davey Palmer has a twin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anothaaa one! Hang in there guys action is starting to pick up!!

"What do you mean he has a twin? Why weren't we aware of this?" Tobin asked as she looked away from Alex and towards Hope from her spot on the ground.

"It's in Kelley's report, I was on my way to talk to her about her findings when you guys showed up. His name is Benny Palmer, I don't have all of the information on him but we will figure this out. I don't know how we missed this." Hope sighed out running a hand through her hair. Tobin glanced back to Alex and closed her eyes.

"How did we find out Davey has a twin?" Tobin asked opening her eyes to meet electric blue ones.

"I don't know, I have to talk to Kelley, it was just in her report." Hope repeated again, taking in Tobin's exhausted expression. "Tobin go home with Alex. Ali and Sydney go home as well, when all of you get home don't answer the door for anyone you don't know and don't talk about this to anyone until we get this handled. I want the three of you to call off work for the week or take vacation time, it doesn’t matter to me but you can't go to work." Hope commanded bouncing her gaze back and forth between all four of them.

"Hold on wait a second Captain Solo. I don’t think you understand that we are the three top surgeons at Rose Hospital, all three of us just can't take a whole week off. Let alone at the same exact time." Sydney spoke out looking at her fellow doctors who nodded their heads in agreement.

"You don't have a choice, it's that or risk all of your lives along with your families' and friends'." Hope countered as the three doctors opened and closed their mouths, debating their options.

"Ok, ok let's just think here a minute. I have a vacation week that I can use. Sydney call Mercy and see if we can get a last minute transfer to cover for you. Ali call Los Angeles, tell them we need to bring in Christen Press ASAP." Alex demanded picking herself up off the ground with the help of Tobin.

"Wait, did you say Christen Press?" Tobin asked quietly, looking concerned. Ali and Sydney exchanged a look, putting the pieces together from Tobin’s reaction and Ashlyn's drunken story of her friend's heart break.

"Yeah, she's the best in California. She's going to be the only way that we can all take the week off without Rose going to shit, especially given the circumstances. Mercy no longer has a top surgeon since we acquired Sydney, but they have decent enough ones that can cover." Alex answered with a raised eyebrow after taking in Tobin's new tense stance and concerned face.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Hope asked stepping in, knowing exactly what was going through Tobin's mind.

"No." Alex said looking at Hope while shaking her head. Hope shot a quick look over to Tobin, so quick that Alex almost missed it.

"Ok, call her." Was all Hope said as she grabbed the file on the desk and headed towards the elevator. "Oh, and someone take her home." Hope called out pointing at Ashlyn fast asleep at the desk. Alex turned to look at Tobin who was suddenly in her own world. A world that looked like it was causing her turmoil by the furrowed brows she wore and the clenched jaw that accompanied it.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Tobin quietly as she took a step closer to the cop. Tobin's head shot up from looking at the ground to look at Alex.

"Yeah, come on we should get going." Was all Tobin said as she made her way over to Ashlyn and shook her. Ashlyn jumped slightly and winced from the lights in the dimly light squad room.

"How long I have I been here?" Ashlyn asked sounding more sober from her little nap session.

"Not long, come on we are leaving." Tobin answered s she made her way to the elevator. Alex watched as Ashlyn got up slowly and followed her friend. She then looked over to Ali and Sydney and saw that they were having a quiet discussion all while looking at Tobin intently. Alex walked over to the two doctors knowing they knew something.

"Tell me." Alex demanded. The two turned and looked at her with deer in the headlight looks, knowing that Alex knew something was up.

"Alex it's a touchy subject that we shouldn't even know ourselves. You should ask Tobin but just be gentle and don't push her." Ali suggested.

"We have to go!" Tobin called out from the elevator before Alex could ask Ali what she meant. The three made their way to the elevator, joining the two cops in a silent ride to the garage. ---

*BANG * BANG *BANG*

Kelley was startled awake from the loud banging that rang out throughout her apartment. She grabbed her glasses off of her nightstand, slipped her feet into her slippers, and made her way towards her front door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She reached the door and peeped through the peep hole to see Hope standing outside her door, dressed in her uniform, looking less than thrilled. She unlocked the door and swung it open stepping aside for Hope to storm through.

"Well hello to you too, Hope." Kelley yawned out, closing and relocking the door.

"Kelley, explain this to me." Hope said walking to stand in front of Kelley, who just turned around, so close that she could feel Hope's breath on her face.

"First off." Kelley said sticking her hand up and pushing Hope back some. "Don't get an attitude with me, its 3'oclock in the morning. Second, didn't you read the files?" Kelley asked, lowering her hand from Hope's chest.

"Yes I read them that's why I'm here. Explain to me this whole twin shit." Hope said, relaxing a bit as she took in Kelley's hair in a bun, slippers on her feet, a tank top, and a pair of sleep shorts, she felt bad for waking the younger woman up.

"There was blood that wasn't our victim's on the last victim. So I ran it, the DNA from the blood was an exact match to Davey Palmer, which I assumed, but after a while another matched popped up on my screen. Benny Palmer, Davey Palmer's identical twin brother. I was trying to give you the files so you could run Benny through the system but you were too busy talking to Becky Sauerbrunn." Kelley said rolling her eyes as she mentioned Becky.

"Good job Kelley, you might have just found us our next and only lead." Hope answered smiling at Kelley.

"Great, now I'm going back to bed." Kelley grumbled out while turning to head to her room. She stopped suddenly when a hand latched onto her arm and spun her around, forcing her against the tall rock solid frame of Hope Solo.

"You are mad and jealous." Hope stated pressing her forehead against Kelley's.

"No I'm not, I'm tired." Kelley lied, attempting to pull herself out of Hope's hold. Hope only tightened her grip on Kelley's hips to still the doctor.

"I'm sorry, it was only work." Hope whispered against Kelley's lips. Kelley froze slightly then raised her hands to push against Hope's chest, gaining some distance from the taller woman. Kelley looked up into Hope's eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

"I know, I just don't like her one bit." Kelley sighed out, lifting her glasses slightly to rub her eyes. Hope smiled at the freckle faced woman and closed the space between them again, pulling Kelley flush against her and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's hips.

"I love you." Hope reassured, leaning down to plant a kiss on Kelley's lips. Kelley smiled softly before kissing Hope back, with all of the love she could muster into one kiss. Hope pulled back slightly earning a protest from Kelley before smiling and reconnecting their lips. Hope ran her tongue along the bottom of Kelley’s lip, asking for entrance that she was granted almost as soon as her tongue touched Kelley’s lip. Kelley let Hope take control of the kiss that started out slow and patient but turned passionate and lust filled, given it had been awhile for the two.

"We didn't get to finished what we started a few days ago." Hope breathed out, pulling away from Kelley’s lips, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you waiting for then?" Kelley challenged, out of breath as well.

It was all Hope needed to hear as she lifted Kelley easily off the ground, throwing her over her shoulder causing Kelley to squeal and giggle while smacking Hope's butt. Hope carried Kelley into her bedroom and set her down gently on her feet onto the floor. The two stood in front of each other smiling. Kelley made the first move, closing the gap between the two by grabbing Hope's shirt and unbuttoning it slowly all while maintaining eye contact. Kelley opened the unbuttoned shirt and removed it quickly, leaving Hope in a tank Top and bra.

"Why must you always wear so much clothing?" Kelley groaned out as she grabbed at the tank top, lifting it off of Hope. Then moved quickly to rid the dark haired woman of her sports bra.

Hope just chuckled in response before crashing her lips against Kelley's. Kelley moaned into the kiss as Hope backed Kelley's knees into the bed. Hope broke the kiss to remove Kelley's tank top and smiled when she saw Kelley not wearing a bra, Kelley only smirked in response. Hope wrapped her arms under Kelley's legs, laying her on her back onto the soft bed. Hope hovered over Kelley, pinning her arms above her head, as she worked herself to lay in between Kelley's legs that instinctively wrapped around the taller woman's waist. Hope grinded her center against Kelley's as she attacked her neck with her mouth, causing Kelley to moan at the friction. While Hope attacked Kelley’s neck, Kelley worked her hands out of Hope's grasp and to Hope's belt, undoing it quickly along with the button. She tucked her fingers into the sides of Hope's pants and worked them as far down as she could reach. Hope got the message and stopped her attack on Kelley's neck, standing to rid herself of her pants and underwear.

"You are wearing too much." Hope mumbled as she reached out to grab Kelley's shorts, yanking them off along with her underwear in one shift motion.

Hope crawled back onto the bed and started kissing up Kelley's legs. She kissed Kelley's inner thighs as she spread the doctor's legs apart. Kelley moaned feeling Hope's hot breath against her inner thighs and center.

"Stop teasing me Hope!" Kelley demanded as she reached down to grab Hope by the jaw, trying to pull her to the one spot she needed her to be. Hope turned her head and kissed Kelley's palm, ignoring the younger woman's efforts. Hope pulled her face free of Kelley's grip and continued planting kisses along Kelley's thigh. She stopped when she got to Kelley's center and glanced up to the freckled face woman who stared back at her in lust filled anticipation. Kelley opened her mouth but quickly closed it when she felt Hope run her tongue through her already wet folds.

"Fuck." Kelley moaned out, twisting her hand into Hope's hair, pushing her even further against her center. Hope ran her tongue through Kelley's folds again and reached a hand up to massage Kelley's breast. Kelley's hips bucked against Hope's face, seeking even more. Hope pinched Kelley's nipple earning a deep moan from Kelley, who pushed against the back of Hope's head in response. Hope gave Kelley’s center one more lick before kissing her way up Kelley's stomach then to her breast. She latched onto Kelley's nipple causing Kelley to gasp out in pleasure. Kelley's breathing became labored as she felt Hope's hand trail down from her breast, across her stomach, to rest on her hip.

"Take me Hope." Kelley panted out as Hope gripped Kelley's hip as she grinded her center against Kelley's, both moaning at the contact. Hope wasted no time in running her hand against Kelley's center as she moved her attack from Kelley's breast to her lips. As soon as their lips touched Hope entered Kelley, Kelley moaned loudly into Hope's mouth as she added another finger.

"I love you Kelley." Hope moaned into the crook of Kelley's neck, as she pumped faster into Kelley, her hips bucking against Hope's hand.

"Don't Stop!" Kelley panted out as she bucked harder against Hope's hand and ran her nails down the taller woman's back. Hope pulled out causing Kelley to groan in frustration only to moan loudly as Hope reentered with a third finger. "Fuck, I'm so close!" Kelley yelled out, moving her hands from Hope's back, to her lower stomach, only to run her fingers along Hope's center. Hope faltered slightly in her movements from the contact, only to moan deeply as Kelley entered her.

"Fuck Kel." Hope moaned attacking Kelley's neck feverishly, not caring about leaving a mark as she started to pump her fingers in Kelley, matching the rhythm of Kelley's fingers.

"Faster Hope!" Kelley panted out, wrapping her legs tightly around Hope's waist. Hope pumped faster and curled her fingers a couple of times, she curled her fingers one last time and felt Kelley clench around them and yell out. "Oh my fucking God, YES!!" As she came hard around Hope's fingers, causing Hope to follow hard right behind her. Hope helped Kelley ride out her orgasm, before collapsing on top of her.

"I love you Kelley." Hope whispered as she rolled off of Kelley, who immediately snuggled into the taller woman.

"I love you too Hope." Kelley smiled while mumbling against Hope's chest, completely exhausted. Hope smiled and wrapped her arm around Kelley while pulling a sheet over them.

\---

"Ali do you have anyone staying with you?" Tobin asked once the elevator opened to the ground floor of the police station. The group stepped out and headed towards the garage.

"Um no." Ali answered as they rounded a corner and entered the garage, walking towards their cars.

"Ok, Ashlyn I think you should stay with Ali for the night, Sydney will have her boyfriend and I'll be with Alex. I don't want you to be by yourself Ali." Tobin said as they reached the two cars.

"Um Ok, are you ok with that?" Ashlyn asked Ali hesitantly, she didn't even know this woman. Ali looked back at the blonde and nodded her head, confused as to why she agreed to let a stranger stay with her when she surely could just ask her brother to come stay with her.

"Ok, you three head back, Ashlyn make sure to clear Sydney's house first and inform Dom. Alex and I will follow behind, we have to stop at my apartment to grab some things." Tobin directed as everyone nodded their heads in understandment. Sydney, Ali, and Ashlyn all climbed into Sydney's Range Rover and drove off while Alex and Tobin climbed into the Lexus.

"Tobin?" Alex whispered out as she pulled the car out of the garage, following the GPS to Tobin's apartment.

"Yeah?" Tobin asked, turning to face the doctor in the darkness of the car.

"I know I already asked you, but are you okay?" Alex asked glancing over to Tobin. Tobin looked down at her lap before nodding her head in the dark.

"Yeah Lex, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Tobin asked reaching for Alex's hand that rested on the shifter, studying Alex's face that was lit up by the street lights.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm the one supposed to be asking given I'm the doctor." Alex answered smiling softly over to Tobin. Tobin smiled softly back and raised Alex's hand to kiss the back of it. Alex's smile grew at the gesture, she squeezed Tobin's hand in return.

"You have arrived at you destination." The voice of Siri rang out into the car. Tobin jumped out of the car, rounding the front end to open Alex's door. Alex took Tobin's outstretched hand and followed the cop up a flight of stairs. Tobin stopped in front of a door and reached under a door mat that read 'SUP DUDE' to grab a key.

"So I know it's not the safest place for a spare key but I always lose mine." Tobin chuckled as she opened the door. Alex smiled at the sound of Tobin's laugh for the first time since their date. "Please ignore the mess, I didn't plan on being in the hospital or staying at your place so I haven't cleaned in like two weeks." Tobin said as she flipped the light switch on.

"Uh what mess Tobin, this place is spotless?" Alex said laughing, turning to face Tobin who just looked around confused.

"My mom must have gotten tired of the mess." Tobin shrugged "I'm going to grab some clothes and we can leave, make yourself at home, I won't be long." Tobin said as she disappeared down a hallway.

Alex stood in the doorway for a minute just taking in Tobin's small apartment. The apartment had an open floor plan, so as soon as you walked in you faced the kitchen/dining room. To the right was the living room with a hallway between the living room and dining room leading to what Alex assumed were bedrooms and bathrooms. The walls of the apartment were plain minus the occasional picture of Tobin's family and her certification from the Police Academy.

Alex walked into the living room and glanced down at the coffee table to see it completely covered in surfing magazines. She chuckled to herself remembering Tobin complaining about her only having health magazines at her house. Alex picked up a magazine and flipped through it before setting it back down and walking over to the lone shelf that sat next to the TV stand. The shelf contained a couple of books, some DVDs, small Knick knacks (Tar Heel figurine), and a few pictures of Tobin and her friends. Alex looked at some of the books and noticed a photo album. She grabbed the album and walked over to the couch, sitting down and opening the book.

Alex smiled to herself when she opened the book and saw pictures of a young Tobin decked out in a soccer uniform and shin guards hanging practically at her ankles. She continued to flip through the photo album, going through pictures of Tobin in grade school, then high school, graduation, then pictures of her in college with her friends. Alex smiled flipping through basically Tobin's life in a whole book. She saw pictures of Tobin on family vacations, at school, at friend's parties, and just enjoying life in general. She flipped through the college life, moving to the time in Tobin's life where Ashlyn and her moved to California, and stopped when she saw a familiar face, Christen Press. Alex brought the book closer to her face, thinking she was just seeing things. Tobin had her arm thrown over Christen's shoulder and both sporting big smiles. Alex flipped the page and noticed even more pictures of Tobin, Christen, and Ashlyn. She froze when she saw a picture of Tobin and Christen kissing at Tobin's Police Academy graduation. She studied the picture and frowned, feeling a little bit of jealousy radiating through her.

"We were engaged." Tobin's voice said from behind the couch Alex was sitting on. Alex jumped at the sound of Tobin's voice, sending the photo album tumbling to the ground. She was so engrossed in the photo she didn't even hear Tobin enter the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey." Alex said quickly, bending down to gather the book, setting it on the coffee table while turning to face Tobin who stood behind the couch.

"It's ok, I don't have anything to hide." Tobin said shrugging, Alex relaxed at Tobin's confession. "Grab the book we can go through it back at your house, if you want?" Tobin offered with a small smile forming on her face.

"Are you sure, you don't have to explain anything I was just trying to occupy my time waiting for you." Alex said as she glanced back at the photo album, curious but unsure if she really wanted to know and have Tobin relive something potentially devastating again. Tobin stared at Alex before answering.

"Yeah I'm sure. If we want to pursue this then you should know." Tobin sighed out, her smile disappearing. Alex nodded her head and grabbed the book, then stood to stand in front of Tobin.

"We don't have to do this tonight." Alex said grabbed Tobin's hand in her sling to squeeze in reassurance.

"You are right, we have a whole week to get to know each other." Tobin said smiling again at the thought of getting to learn all sorts of things about Alex, no matter how pointless they may seem.

"That we do, come on let's go home." Alex said as she started towards the door, Tobin's heart picked its pace up at the word home. She hadn't considered anywhere or anyone home since Christen.

\---

"So Ashlyn why don't you tell us about yourself." Sydney piped in breaking the awkward silence that filled the car, while glancing into the rearview mirror at Ashlyn.

"Um... well... what do you two want to know?" Ashlyn asked unsure what to say.

"How about we start with something simple, like what school did you go to?" Sydney asked, watching a smile spread across Ashlyn's face in the mirror.

"University of North Carolina, home of the Tar Heels." Ashlyn answered proudly.

"Where are you originally from?" Ali asked out of curiosity after hearing that Ashlyn went to school on the East coast.

"I'm from Florida." Ashlyn answered, glancing out the window, not wanting to remember why she left the East in the first place.

"You are a far way from home aren't you?" Sydney asked studying Ashlyn.

"You know for a doctor you sure are doing a lot of interrogating." Ashlyn chuckled, deflecting the question, not wanting to explain her problems to two people she doesn't even know.

"Well for a cop you do a lot of dancing around questions." Sydney countered, wondering why Ashlyn redirected the conversation so quickly.

"Touché." Was all Ashlyn said as Sydney pulled her Range Rover up to the Rose Community's gate.

"Hi, Dr. Leroux." Sydney said into the intercom. Usually she would bypass the intercom but she lost her access pass that rested on her window, allowing her to open the gate and enter without stopping.

"ID." A pixie haired woman said as she walked to the window of the Ranger Rover.

"What happened to Gerald?" Sydney asked as she dug through her purse.

"On vacation." Was all Megan said as she shined her flashlight through the back window of the Ranger Rover.

"I'm going to need their IDs too." Megan said gesturing towards Ali and Ashlyn.

"Seriously Megan, they know what is going on." Ashlyn grumbled from the backseat of the car as she rolled down her window.

"Oh Officer Harris, nice of you to show up. I see that you still aren’t doing your job tonight." Megan retorted, shining her light directly into Ashlyn's face.

"Alright asshole, I will beat the shit out of you if you don’t get that light out of my face." Ashlyn threatened while shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Oh is someone a little drunk still?' Megan asked shaking the flashlight, making the light dance across Ashlyn's face. Ashly lunged at Megan through the window, reaching for the flashlight.

"Children!! I would like to go home!" Ali yelled from the front seat, causing Megan to shut the light off immediately and for Ashlyn to sink back into the car.

"Dr. Leroux, Dr. Krieger sorry for the inconvenience, have a goodnight." Megan said as she walked back to her booth shooting Ashlyn a glare and opened the gates for the Range Rover to drive through.

Sydney navigated the car through the gated community with ease. Ashlyn sat in the back seat, blown away by the mansion like houses that sat on either side of the road. She definitely wasn't use to this kind of scene ever. She grew up in a small three bedroom house, just big enough for her brother, herself, and her grandmother. Even now out on her own she lived in a small one bedroom apartment, just big enough for her, she immediately felt out of place. Ashlyn's eyes grew even wider as she faced the house that Sydney pulled her Range Rover in the garage of. Sydney's garage was big enough to be the size of Ashlyn’s whole apartment.

"So this is my place." Sydney said as she exited the car with Ali following behind. Ashlyn sat in the car for a split second longer, trying to gain control of herself, she was here to do a job not worry about feeling out of place.

"You have a nice place." Ashlyn said politely as she climbed out of the car and followed the two women through a door that lead into the house.

"Thanks, I didn’t really get to pick it out, it was just kind of assigned to me unlike Alex. She is such a moocher sometimes, always gets her way." Sydney said chuckling, remembering the way her friend threw a fit until she got the house that she desperately wanted. "Dom, I'm home!" Sydney yelled up a set of stairs that the three passed on the way to what Ashlyn assumed was the living room. The three walked into the living room and Ashlyn stopped in her tracks immediately.

"Sydney you have a rat in here!" Ashlyn yelled pointing at the 'rat' that sat perched on top of the couch growling and showing its teeth.

"That's not a rat! That is Boss!" Sydney yelled offended, as she walked over to the rat looking dog picking him up as he continued to growl.

"That is like her child, meanest dog ever." Ali whispered to Ashlyn as they watched Sydney talk to Boss like a baby and cuddle him as he growled.

"Hey babe, oh hey Ali and..." A man's deep english voice said as he appeared around the corner of the wall, entering the living.

"Dom! This is Ashlyn, she is staying with Ali for a few days, there is sort of a serious problem." Sydney said to Dom unsure what to say exactly.

"What kind of problem?" Dom asked looking curiously over to Ashlyn, as if she was the problem. Ashlyn smirked at the man, liking Dom's protective stance that he took towards Ali and Sydney.

She then proceeded to explain to Dom the situation that they had all found themselves in and how Sydney and Ali were now involved thus meaning that he too was involved. Dom then proceeded to help Ashlyn secure the house and walk through all of the rooms, making sure no one else had found their way inside.

"Well nice of you two to rejoin us, we should get going so you can check mine too." Ali said as Ashlyn and Dom reappeared in the living room, laughing together over a joke Dom had made. The two quickly bonded over women and soccer.

"Sorry Ali, I was just showing Ashlyn the man cave downstairs." Dom said laughing and slung his arm around Ashlyn’s shoulders. Ali and Sydney both looked at each other over the gesture, guess if Dom liked Ashlyn then they could grow to like her as well. It also made Ali feel more comfortable about Ashlyn staying with her for the week.

"By the way, I got a hold of Mercy, they are sending one of their doctors down in the morning." Sydney said breaking the two new friends out of their laughing fit.

"Good, Ali did you call LA?" Ashlyn asked turning serious again.

"Yes, Christen is on her way up, she should be here tomorrow." Ali answered, eyeing the blonde waiting for her to say something about the story she told the two doctors earlier in the night. All she saw was Ashlyn clench and unclench her jaw at the mentioning of Christen.

"Alright Ali, lead the way. Nice meeting you Dom, Sydney I'll see you later I assume." Ashlyn said as she reached a hand out to pet Boss who was still perched in Sydney's arms. The dog growled and lunged at Ashlyn's hand causing her to retract it quickly and glare at the small animal. "Boss." She said nodding her head towards the dog and turning to follow Ali out the front door.

\---

Alex and Tobin made it back to Alex's house in no time and even avoided the hassle Megan gave the other group. Alex parked the car in the garage and looked over to Tobin who was already opening the door and walking around the front of the car to open Alex's door.

"You know, I can so open my own door." Alex said giggling as she took Tobin's out stretched hand, climbing out of the low sitting car.

"I know but I like opening doors for you." Tobin answered shrugging as she walked to the trunk to grab her gym bag stuffed full of clothes and the photo album that Alex set in the trunk as well. Alex shook her head after seeing Tobin grab everything in her one good hand and refuse to let Alex help her as they made their way into the house. Tobin set everything down and started her check on all of the rooms to make sure no one unexpected was there with Alex following behind her every step of the way.

"So it's pretty late, I think I'm going to head to bed. You can either sleep with me or I can set the guest room up really quick." Alex explained as she stood on the bottom step of the stairs, looking down at Tobin who she could tell was completely out of it still after their scan of the house.

"Um yeah ok." Was all Tobin said as she looked up to Alex to see her smiling down at her. "What?" Tobin asked confused why Alex was looking at her like that.

"Do you want to sleep with me or in the guest room?" Alex asked again.

"I want to sleep with you." Tobin answered then her face turned red and her palms began to sweat. “I didn't mean that I want to sleep with you... I mean I do because who wouldn't... but that's not what I meant... I meant... UGH" Tobin said groaning in frustration and looking up to Alex with pleading eyes and a red face. Alex busted out laughing at how flustered Tobin was getting.

"Tobin, it's ok. I know what you meant, and for the record not everyone wants to sleep with me." Alex said smirking then turning to head up the stairs, leaving Tobin standing at the bottom.

"Yeah right." Tobin muttered to herself as she followed the tall brunette into the master bedroom. She entered the room a few steps behind Alex but the doctor had already rid herself of her dress, which she let lay in the middle of the floor, and started towards the shower. Tobin walked in and saw the dress laying on the floor and looked around for Alex, tossing her bag in the corner of the room.

She sighed when she heard the water in the shower start and flopped onto the bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what the hell was going on in her life. The psycho who tried to kill her was on the loose, was threatening to kill her and her family, there was a twin who no one knows anything about, and no one knows where Palmer is, that much she at least knew. Then there was the whole Christen thing. She had to find a way to explain Christen to Alex without having her heart be ripped out all over again and she was sure she would have to face the woman at some point during all of this. And then there was Alex, the woman that she could feel herself falling for, hard. The blue eyed doctor had captured Tobin's heart before she even knew what was happening in the last three weeks. Tobin sighed and closed her eyes, trying to shut her brain off for just one lone minute. She concentrated on the sound of the water running in Alex's shower, trying to picture the ocean, her calming place. She finally closed her mind off and doze off for a bit when she felt the bed dip next to her.

"Hey." A raspy voice soothed out as a hand moved up and down her arm. Tobin turned her head to the voice and smiled softly with her eyes still closed.

"Hi." Tobin answered.

"Do you want to shower?" Alex asked, still running her hand up and down Tobin's arm in a soothing manner. Tobin nodded her head and opened her eyes to see Alex sitting on her knees with her wet hair in a bun and wearing a shirt sizes too big for her. Tobin sat up and stretched her good arm above her head and stood up walking over to her bag. "Do you need help?" Alex asked from her spot on the bed.

“Uh yeah, with my clothes at least." Tobin answered looking over her shoulder at the doctor who stood from the bed and made her way over to the cop. "You know I have this doctor who insists on keeping me on desk duty, it’s quite annoying actually." Tobin said as she stood up to face Alex. Alex was relieved to hear Tobin joking given the new information on the case.

"You should get a new doctor." Alex answered as she stepped towards Tobin, grabbing the bottom of her blouse, pulling on it slightly.

"Yeah? You think so?" Tobin asked, looking down at Alex's hands on her shirt. The two were inches apart and Tobin's heart started to beat out of her chest again at the close proximity, Alex had that effect on her that no one else has since Christen.

"No." Alex whispered, her eyes shooting up to meet Tobin's. Tobin gulped at the sight of Alex's blue eye shades darker than usual. The look Alex was giving Tobin, froze her in her spot, as she kept her eyes locked with Alex's. Tobin saw Alex's eyes glance down at her lips and she licked her own lips in response.

"Why's that?" Tobin whispered back, gaining confidence again. Alex smiled at Tobin before looking down at her shirt again, then moving to unclip Tobin's sling behind her back.

"Heard that she likes you." Alex whispered into Tobin's ear, as she undid the sling, engulfing Tobin with the smell of vanilla while sending shivers down Tobin's spine and causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Yeah?" Tobin asked. Alex smirked back at Tobin and tossed the sling into Tobin's bag.

"Yeah." Alex stated confidently as she swiftly removed Tobin's shirt, tossing it behind her. Tobin watched as Alex's eyes shamelessly raked over her exposed abs.

"Like what you see doc?" Tobin asked her voice huskier than usual as she tried to control herself.

"Yeah." Alex answered as she unconsciously licked her lips while continuing her examination of Tobin's midsection.

Before Tobin could say anything else Alex hooked her fingers into the waistband of Tobin's white jeans and pulled the cop towards her. Their bodies were flush against each other from the quick movement. Alex placed her hand on Tobin's stomach causing her to flex at the coolness radiating off of Alex's hands, Tobin lost all control of her senses then. With her heart beating out of her chest she reached with both her hands and grabbed Alex's face, crashing their lips together. She ignored the pain that shot through her arm and focused on the way Alex kissed her back just as hungry, the way that Alex's lips fit perfectly with hers, and how they moved in sync with each other.

Alex pulled Tobin impossibly closer, grabbing her by the hips and pressing her own body into Tobin's. Tobin released Alex's face and moved her right hand to press against Alex's back and moved her left to sit just under the bottom of Alex’s shirt. Tobin ran her tongue along the bottom of Alex's lip and was granted the access she was seeking. She fought for dominance with Alex's tongue and gave up when the doctor bit her bottom lip. The two explored each other's mouths for a few minutes before Tobin broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Alex's, completely out of breath.

"Wow." Alex panted out as she opened her eyes to look into Tobin's almost black dazed ones. Tobin smiled lazily and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down.

"Wow." Tobin finally panted out, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"You should get in the shower." Alex breathed out as she ran her hands up and down Tobin's back, stopping when she felt sweat starting to form on the cops back.

"I don't think I've ever been that worked up making out with someone." Tobin laughed slightly embarrassed, sending Alex's heart into a beating frenzy again as she felt the vibrations from Tobin's chest against her own.

"Yeah, you are all sweaty now." Alex giggled with Tobin.

"I'm sorry." Tobin said as she placed another kiss on Alex's lips, relishing in the feeling of her warm lips.

"It's kind of hot." Alex whispered against Tobin's lips as they broke apart.

"Yeah?" Tobin asked smirking at the doctor. Alex just nodded her head not wanting to explain how turned on she was just from their little make out session. Alex instead reached down and undid Tobin's pants and stepped away from her turning to head towards the bed, needing some space to clear her dazed head.

"Yeah you definitely need to shower." Alex said from her new spot perched on the bed. Tobin just laughed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way.

Alex sat on the bed until she heard the water turn on in the shower she then flopped onto her back and smiled up at the ceiling as she placed her fingers against her lips, thinking about her kiss with Tobin. They might be in an unfavorable and unimaginable predicament, but this is what brought her to Tobin. What if Tobin hadn’t gotten shot, Alex would have most likely never seen Tobin again outside of the Starbucks, unless she managed to get another ticket somehow.

As crazy as it seemed, Alex was kind of grateful for her chance meeting with Tobin. Alex realized that Tobin was someone she wanted to keep around for a long time, and she definitely hasn't felt this way since her college days when she met who she thought was the one but was sadly mistaken. Which she knew was also a conversation that she needed to have with Tobin, maybe when we talk about Christen she figured. Alex was brought out of her thoughts by the bathroom door opening and steam entering the room being the half-naked cop. Alex closed her eyes quickly when she saw that Tobin was only wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra, that she somehow managed to get into herself, trying to control herself yet again.

"So doc here is the thing, I managed to get myself dressed with minimal pain, so I think we can put this whole isolation week to good use by starting some rehab." Tobin suggested as she made her way of to the bed and sat on 'her' side, engulfing Alex with the smell of her own vanilla body soap.

"Well officer, I think we can try it out and see how it goes. But I don't want to push it, you need to let it heal or else it's going to become a constantly problem." Alex answered, looking over to Tobin to see her smiling enthusiastically for the first time since they learned about Davey Palmer escaping. Alex decided she would do anything Tobin wanted to if it meant getting to see that smile more.

"Perfect." Tobin said as she leaned over and pecked Alex on the lips. Alex hummed in response into the kiss, only to frown when Tobin broke away and climbed off the bed, walking over to her bag and grabbing her phone and phone charger. Alex watched as Tobin plugged the charger into the wall behind the night stand on Tobin's side. Tobin frowned down at her phone once it was plugged in.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked sitting up on her elbows. Tobin turned and looked over to Alex with a troubled gaze.

"There has been another shooting, 3 dead this time." Tobin answered with a cold tone. Alex sighed out and cursed to the big man upstairs. Every time Tobin seemed to be getting into good spirits something bad always put a stop to it, when was she ever going to catch a break?

\---

Ashlyn followed Ali into her house after the short, quiet walk from Sydney's.

"Well this is home sweet home." Ali said with her arms raised out to her sides as Ashlyn and she made their way into the kitchen.

"It a very nice home. You don't have any rat looking dogs do you?" Ashlyn asked turning to face the brunette, with a smile on her face. The doctor smiled back before looking down at the ground and shifting her feet.

"No, no rat dogs." Ali answered with a smile while shaking her head.

"Alight well I'm going to look around and check the place out." Ashlyn said after a bit of silence from the two.

"Ok, I'll set up the guest room for you." Ali said as she watched Ashlyn nod her head and take off towards the basement steps.

Ali walked up the stairs of her house and headed towards the guest room that sat right next to her room. She prepared Ashlyn's room as she listened to Ashlyn shuffle around on the main floor, opening and closing doors. Ali couldn’t believe she was part of something that you would see in the movies, but she knew that is she was going to keep herself, her family, Alex, and Tobin safe then she would endure whatever awkward and or dangerous situation that was thrown at her. Even if that included letting Ashlyn, someone she knows nothing about, stay in her house for the week. Ali finished putting fresh sheets on the bed when she heard Ashlyn exit her room and enter the spare room.

"Well everything seems to be normal, no weirdos hiding in a corner somewhere." Ashlyn chuckled out as she walked further into the room, looking into the closet.

"Well that's a relief. I guess I don’t have to show you where the bathroom or kitchen are then?" Ali asked as she stood and hugged her arms around herself as she watched Ashlyn walk over to the window and look out it.

"Yeah I managed to find both." Ashlyn answered turning to face the doctor.

"Um well there are some clothes in the dresser, they are brother's for when he visits, you can either change into some of those or I can let you borrow some of mine." Ali stated as she watched Ashlyn cautiously, unsure what to think about the very pretty, yet drunken, rugged, 'bad boy' cop.

"I'll just use these, thanks." Ashlyn said as she walked over to the dresser, opening it to check out some of the clothes. Ali nodded her head and headed towards the door when she was stopped by a large hand on her arm. "Hey, I know this is weird for both of us, but I'd hate to see something happen to you, you are innocent in all of this an I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure no one Tobin and I know gets hurts, including you." Ashlyn said with such honesty and sincerity that Ali had no choice but to believe her and put all of her trust into the blonde.

"Ok, just so you know, I do feel safe with you here." Ali whispered as she glanced down at the hand still on her arm. Ashlyn retracted her hand and nodded her head at the doctor.

"Good, glad to hear." Ashlyn said as her phone went off. She reached into her pocket and read the screen very carefully.

"Shit, there has been another shooting." Ashlyn stated, looking up at the doctor who was studying her carefully. "Three more are dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry it took so long! I didn't want to edit at all!!  
> Enjoy and as always let me know what you think!!!!

Alex stirred slightly in her bed and reached behind her, expecting to feel warmth but was only met by the cold empty sheets. She rolled over onto her back and looked over to 'Tobin's' side of the bed and sighed, running a hand through her hair, remembering what their night had consisted of.

*Flashback*

"Tobin come on there is nothing we can do about it tonight, Hope will let you know what is going on." Alex said from her spot on the bed, pleading for Tobin to stop pacing around the room waiting from a phone call from anyone at the station.

"You don't get it do you? This puts the body count to 19, all of these innocent people are dying because of me!" Tobin stated raising her voice at Alex. Alex sat on the bed looking at Tobin completely dumbfounded, she couldn't believe Tobin one yelled at her and two accused her of not understanding.

"First off, don't ever yell at me again. Second, don't think I don't understand what is going on. I know that you feel helpless and guilty, but God dammit Tobin that is the last thing you should be feeling. You are a HERO! I know you don't think so, but you saved 52 people total that day and yourself. Don't let this psycho control your life, you said yourself that he did before, don't you dare give him that power again. You are playing right into his hands, he wants you to feel like this is your fault, and he is getting into your head. You are Tobin Heath, a hero, a daughter, a sister, best friend, an inspiration. You are NOT a victim and you are not helpless, so stop acting like it." Alex stated sternly as she sat straight up against the headrest and confronted Tobin on exactly everything she was feeling. Tobin stared at Alex with tears falling from her eyes. Tobin felt horrible for raising her voice at Alex, she was taking her frustration out on the one person who has been there for her through all of this. Alex was right though, she did understand what was going on, she nailed it.

"I'm so sorry." Tobin croaked out as she made her way of to the bed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have done that, I'm taking this out on the wrong person." Tobin cried out as she pulled Alex into a tight hug. Alex could feel tears wetting the collar of her shirt from Tobin as she shook in her arms.

"Shhh, Tobin its ok I forgive you." Alex cooed as she rubbed Tobin's back trying to get the older woman to calm down. Alex knew Tobin wasn't this upset over yelling at her, she knew it was weeks worth of built up emotions finally setting themselves free, so she let her cry.

After what seemed like an eternity to Alex, Tobin finally cried all of her tears out in her arms. Tobin pulled back from Alex and wiped her eyes with her shirt and cleared her throat trying to gain control of herself.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy." Tobin choked out, trying to laugh the situation off.

"Hey, it's ok to cry. You don't have to act strong with me, I already know you are." Alex said softly grabbing Tobin's hands from her face. Alex looked into Tobin's sad eyes and smiled softly, trying to do anything she could to make Tobin feel better. "Are you tired now?" Alex asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it’s been a crazy long night." Tobin said looking over to the nightstand and seeing that the alarm clock read 5:30am.

Alex pulled Tobin further onto the bed and tossed the covers back so they could climb under. Tobin laid on her back while Alex cuddle into her side, resting her head on Tobin's chest, tangling their legs together, and slinging an arm over Tobin's waist.

"Goodnight Tobin." Alex yawned into Tobin's neck.

"Goodnight Al." Tobin kissed into Alex's hair.

Alex stirred slightly a few hours later, feeling an overly warm body pressed against her back, warm air bouncing off the back of her neck, and an arm draped over her side. She adjusted herself farther back into the warm body still in the limbo of sleep and consciousness. The movement caused Tobin to pull Alex impossibly closer. Alex's eyes drifted close again but not before hearing Tobin's mumbled voice in her neck.

"I think I love you."

*End Flashback*

Alex sits straight up in her bed at the memory of Tobin's words from the night before. She ran a hand over her face, she wasn't sure if Tobin actually said the words, if Tobin was talking in her sleep, or if Alex just wanted to hear those three words. Before she could think any more about it she heard a loud bang come from downstairs and a series of muttered words following. Alex jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Tobin!?" Alex called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs and jogged into the kitchen after smelling smoke and hearing soft music.

"It's ok, everything is under control." Tobin said after Alex walked into the kitchen to see it filled with smoke and a frazzled looking Tobin waving a dish towel over a pan in the sink.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she took in her kitchen that was covering in what looked like flour, batter, pans, and now charcoal?

"Well I may have forgotten about the bacon." Tobin answered sheepishly, turning on the faucet to run water over the burning pan. Alex looked at Tobin in disbelief for a second, not sure how someone could forget that they had food cooking on the stove. Then she remembered she was looking at a woman who couldn't even sit in her hospital bed without getting herself in trouble at least once a day for not resting.

"You are mad about the mess aren't you?" Tobin asked quickly as she scanned the room and looked back at Alex, who was looking around the room and hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes.

"No, I'm mad you burnt the bacon. That sounds really good right now." Alex chuckled looking back at Tobin who gave Alex a large smile. Alex was relieved to see that Tobin was acting normal again after what happened last night.

"Well doc you are in luck, I made eggs, pancakes, toast, coffee, and cut some fruit up. You know for someone who is never home you have a lot of food." Tobin said as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab the butter out.

"I have a confession, I may have bought some groceries after the first night you stayed here. Just in case you came back." Alex barely said above a whisper with her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Well I'm glad you did, though you may want to do the cooking for the rest of the week." Tobin smiled out as she walked towards Alex with a cup of coffee, offering it to the sleep tossed woman. "By the way, good morning." Tobin added with a peck to Alex's cheek.

"Thank you, good morning to you too." Alex said as she smiled over the rim of her coffee mug, taking a sip.

Alex watched as Tobin walked comfortably around the kitchen, loading two plates full of all of the food she made. She grabbed both plates and motioned for Alex to follow her into the dining room. Alex grabbed Tobin's coffee and followed the cop, stopping when she noticed a vase full of flowers sitting in the center of the long table.

"Where did these come from?" Alex asked as she walked over to the table, setting the mug down, leaning to smell the flowers.

"Well I woke up a little after 7 and you were still asleep so I walked out to the backyard towards the edge of the cliff and saw these flowers." Tobin answered shrugging her shoulders as she sat down and began eating.

"They are gorgeous." Alex said, sitting down to eat as well. The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the soft music playing in the kitchen. Alex smiled across the table at Tobin, thinking she could get use to mornings like this. She hadn't had something like this in a long time and truthfully she missed it.

"How does the arm feel?" Alex asked as she ate some of the cut up strawberries Tobin placed on her plate.

"It's ok, a little stiff. I mean it only really hurts when I lift something that's kind of heavy." Tobin answered looking over to Alex, ready for her to make her put the sling back on.

"That’s expected, you haven't used it in like three weeks." Alex said nodding her head. Tobin just smiled at Alex, glad she didn’t say anything about the sling. "So what are the plans for the day?" Alex asked, sitting back in her chair, finishing of her coffee.

"Well, it's not like we can go anywhere." Tobin answered. She sighed and sat back in her chair as well. "I do need to call Hope and see what is going on. But afterwards maybe we can do some rehab or swim?" Tobin suggested. Alex smiled, as much as she hated to admit it she hasn't gotten to use her pool nearly as much as she originally thought she would, but she would also have to be home in order to do that.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to shower, thank you for breakfast it was great." Alex said standing up with her plate and cup, walking over to Tobin and pecking her on the cheek.

Tobin sat in her chair for a bit, listening to Alex sing softly in the kitchen as she cleaned her plate. She got up and headed in to the kitchen after Alex made her way up the stairs. She set her plate in the sink and grabbed her phone off the counter, making her way into the living room. She looked at her phone in her hands, unlocked it and scrolled through her contacts, clicking on Hope's name. After a few rings Hope answered.

"Hope, anything?" Tobin asked into the phone.

\---

Hope groaned out into the dark when she heard two different ringtones going off in Kelley's bedroom.

"Make it stop." Kelley whined from under Hope's chin, not making an effort to move.

Hope opened her eyes fully, trying adjust to the dark as she reached over to the nightstand, searching for the two phones. She grabbed the first one she felt and saw that it was Kelley's, and that her work was calling.

"Kel, it's your work." Hope said shifting under Kelley, trying to get the younger woman to move.

"I'm sleeping." Kelley mumbled rolling off of Hope and burying her head under a pillow.

Hope looked over to Kelley to tell her to answer the phone when she stopped and saw Kelley's bare back and the blankets pooled around her waist. Hope shook her head and snapped out her daze and reached for her own phone.

"Solo." She mumbled into the phone without looking to see who was calling.

"Captain, sorry to wake you but there has been another shooting, 3 dead." A voice said through the sound of sirens and yelling on the other end. Hope sat up quickly in her bed.

"What!?" Hope yelled into the phone, causing Kelley to roll over and look at her, now awake from the yelling and the concern on Hope's voice.

"3 are dead, it was definitely Palmer. Everything points to him, snipers were seen on a rooftop fleeing, from witnesses. Oh and Captain, he's on camera, well he knew there was a camera and he's smiling straight at it holding up two fingers and making a zero with the other. But this is only 19." The voice said through the phone.

"I'm on my way." Was all Hope said as she hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. She looked down at her phone when it chimed to see the address of the crime sent to her. "What's wrong?" Kelley asked sitting up, reaching for her phone.

"Get dressed, there has been another shooting, three dead." Hope stated as she watched Kelley's eyes widen in horror as she scrambled out of the bed dressing quickly and following hope out the door.

The ride to the crime scene is relatively quiet, only Kelley calling her work telling her intern everything she needed him to bring in the coroner’s van. Other than that the two don't say much, they both know this whole thing is getting out of control and they feel like they are losing any bit of an edge that they thought they had. They arrived on scene and both exited the car without saying a word, going right to work. Kelley headed over to Arnold and got everything she needed before walking over to the bodies, beginning her assessment. Hope on the other hand walked over to a group of cops waiting for a debriefing, ignoring Becky burning holes into her waiting for her exclusive interview. Becky had told Hope that the letter showed up in her mailbox from an anonymous sender with a fake return address, another lead that Hope had her squad following.

"What do we have?" Hope asked as she walked over to a group of three huddled in a circle next to a squad car.

"We have 3 ..."

"Tell me something I don't already know!" Hope barked out interrupting a cop on her left.

"We ran Benny Palmer like you asked last night and the only thing we found on him was a DUI, that's why his prints were in the system. He lives here in Portland with his wife and child, he is clean other than the one DUI on his 21st, 10 years ago." A short cop said as she flipped through her notepad.

"Good, find him and bring him in. I have a feeling his brother is going to try to pin this all on him." Hope said as she watched the cop walk away with her partner. Hope started to head towards Kelley when a black SUV pulled up with a police escort in the front and back.

"Shit." Hope muttered to herself as she watched the back door of the SUV swing open and reveal a woman Hope was hoping not to see. "Mayor Rampone, what can I do for you?" Hope asked as she walked over to the older woman dressed in a business suit, looking extremely pissed off.

"Captain Solo, please join me in the car." The Mayor said as she gestured to the back of the SUV. Hope sighed and rounded the car, sitting on the leather seat next to the woman that the whole city of Portland idolized.

"What the hell Hope!? I thought you said you had this under control!" The mayor hissed as she turned in her seat, even more pissed.

"Christie, I have this under control." Hope started, turning to face the woman.

The two met in college, Christie Rampone breezed through Law school, helping Hope understand all the laws she needed to know to make it quickly through the ranks. While Christie went from being a public prosecutor to District attorney, to politics within the first 10 years of graduating college, Hope went through the Police Academy, street patrol, detective, to captain. The two helped each other move through the ranks and worked closely together ever since college. Christie had a big say in Hope becoming Captain, while Hope backed Christie's campaign to become mayor.

"Dammit Hope, 19 people dead within three weeks is not having it under fucking control!" Christie yelled, losing her temper. Portland citizens were not only criticizing her but also the whole police department for not having any sort of solid promising leads to go off of.

"Look we just found out that it's Palmer and he has a twin that we think he is going to try to pawn this off on" Hope said explaining everything she had so far.

"Why the hell are we just now finding out he has a twin!?" The mayor asked even angrier.

"I don't know." Hope whispered, feeling like she had failed so far.

"Hope I have no choice but to bring in the FBI, we obviously can't do this ourselves. We are losing too many people and the public is becoming restless, scared, and desperate. And in case you didn’t know, both of our election terms are almost up, if we want to keep this power duo going, we have to win the election and they only way that is happening is if we end this. And I mean end this like yesterday." Christie explained, looking over to a pissed off, deflated Hope Solo. Hope climbed out of the SUV stopping when she heard the window roll down.

"Don't take it personally Hope, I'm saving both of our careers, I hope you understand." The mayor said through the rolled down window. Hope only nodded her head and turned to walk to the actual crime scene. She stopped when her phone went off, she looked down and saw it was Tobin and answered immediately, worried something was wrong.

"Hope, anything?" she heard come through the other end of the phone, she sighed deeply before explaining everything to Tobin and telling her she'd call her if anything new surfaced.

\---

Ashlyn woke to the smell of coffee and food coming from downstairs. She laid in her bed a bit before walking into the bathroom in her room to freshen up a bit. After brushing her teeth she made her way down the stairs, ready to meet the brunette woman who she felt like she needed to make impression on after their awkward start last night.

"Good morning." Ashlyn said as she reached the kitchen and saw the older woman sitting at the island, scrolling through her phone with her back to Ashlyn. Ali turned in her seat and smiled at Ashlyn.

"Morning." Ali said turning to take another sip of her coffee. "I made breakfast, I wasn't sure what you liked so I kind of just threw something together. There are toaster strudels in the toaster, hash browns in the oven, and some fruit in the pantry." Ali said smiling over the rim of her mug, waiting for Ashlyn’s response.

"So basically everything came out of a box?" Ashlyn asked laughing while pouring herself a cup of coffee, relieved that Ali was warming up to her slowly.

"I figured I probably shouldn't poison you on the first day, you wouldn't do me any good dead." Ali laughed out causing Ashlyn to laugh with her.

"Well I appreciate it. By the way, I love these!" Ashlyn said as she pulled the pastry out of the toaster, tossing it on a paper plate Ali had sitting out, and heading over to the chair next to Ali.

The two sit in silence, not the awkward silence that filled Sydney's car last night, but instead a comfortable one. One where both are ok sitting next to each other, still trying to wake up and adjust to the situation they have been put in.

"About last night." Ashlyn says turning to face Ali in her chair. She didn't want the doctor to think she was some kind of drunk who had no control. She didn't know why but she really wanted this woman to accept her. "I don't want you to think that I'm like that all the time or that I'm some kind of screw up. I mean I am... or was at least." Ashlyn starts stopping only when she realizes this is sounding worse than she wanted. "Tobin is my best friend, she helped me get my shit together, and last night was just a slip up. I didn't agree with Hope not telling Tobin what was going on and I lost my cool at the station and stormed out and ended up at the bar. I haven't been there in months." Ashlyn finally gets out, looking at Ali who is studying Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn you don't have to explain yourself to me." Ali says, setting her phone down.

"Yes I do, I don't want you to think I'm a drunk who can't do her job. I mean I pissed Hope and Megan off last night so I have to fix that and I will. But if I'm going to be here with you for a week, I want you to be able to trust me to do my job." Ashlyn answers, glancing at her phone that starts going off on the table.

"Are you going to answer that?" Ali asks, not trying to ignore what Ashlyn said but also wanting her to answer the phone to give her time to process everything she just said.

"Harris." Ashlyn says into the phone.

"Ash, its Megan. We have been trying to get ahold of you, there has been another shooting, three dead. We don't know any details yet, Kelley is still filling out her report." Megan voices through the phone. Ashlyn turns to look at Ali, her face hardening at the thought of Palmer getting closer to Tobin.

"Ok, thanks." Is all Ashlyn say as she hangs up the phone. "There has been another shooting, three dead." Ashlyn tells Ali as they both look down at the table, both fearing that there was no way to gain control.

\---

"Alright so I was thinking, why not incorporate some rehab while we swim?" Alex asked as she came down the stairs with a towel slung over her shoulder, flip flops on her feet, her hair in a bun, sunglasses on her face, and a large shirt covering her bathing suit. Tobin turned on the couch and looked over the back at Alex, who stood in the doorway waiting for a response.

"Yeah sure." Tobin answered as she nodded her head, she was proud of herself for at least being able to make a coherent sentence after taking in Alex's appearance.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside then." Alex said, turning on her heel and heading towards the sliding door beyond the kitchen that lead to the backyard. Tobin sat on the couch and watched as Alex walked out the sliding door.

'Get your shit together Tobin, you are acting like you've never seen anyone that gorgeous before.' She muttered to herself as she headed up the stairs to change into something to swim in, since she knew for a fact that she didn't bring her swim suit.

Alex laid on a lounge chair as she waited for Tobin, she looked up at the sky and smiled at the rare sunny day that Portland was having. She decided to check the water temp when Tobin made her way outside. Alex looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door opening.

"So I didn't bring my bathing suit so don't judge my favorite turtle shorts." Tobin said laughing removing the towel she had wrapped around her waist, revealing a pair of blue shorts with neon green turtles all over them. Looking even cuter than Alex thought possible.

"Can I ask why you even own those?" Alex asked standing up from the pools edge chuckling, taking in Tobin's childlike shorts and her black sports bra that showed off Tobin's fit torso.

"Hey I said no judging!" Tobin whined as Alex raised her hands up in defense. "If you must know, my friend Lauren gave them to me as a gag gift, but obviously it back fired because they are now my favorite." Tobin answered as she pretended to model her shorts for Alex. Alex laughed and walked over to her chair, flicking her flip flops off and removing her shirt.

"Last one in is a loser!" Alex yelled suddenly, pulling Tobin out of her starring, as she ran towards the pools edge and dived in effortlessly, leaving Tobin standing on the patio.

As Alex resurfaced Tobin finally kicked herself into gear and ran to the pools edge, deciding on a cannonball, effectively splashing Alex causing her to squeal out. Tobin resurfaced only to be splashed in the face by water from Alex returning the favor.

"I surrender!" Tobin yelled out, while spitting and sputtering out water that Alex was drowning her with. "Truce!" She yelled, sticking her hand out while shielding her face with the other, after noticing Alex was not giving in.

"Fine truce, no funny business either Tobin." Alex said with a stern tone as she slowly and unsurely moved closer to Tobin to shake her hand. Tobin nodded her head as Alex shook her hand. Tobin took the opportunity to pull Alex into her and smiled when Alex squealed out, afraid of being drenched in water. “Tobin NO!!"

"Relax, I said truce." Tobin laughed as she struggled to keep Alex in her grip as the doctor started to fight her way out of Tobin's arms.

"You swear?' Alex asked still unsure but none the less stopping her struggle against Tobin.

"Swear on it." Tobin said smiling trying to convince Alex. Alex must have bought in because she slowly drifted back towards Tobin.

"Hi." Tobin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as they floated in the chlorinated water.

"Hi." Alex smiled back, wrapping her arms around Tobin's neck, pulling herself flush against the older woman.

Their legs knocked together, trying to keep themselves afloat, when Tobin grabbed the underside of Alex's left thigh and wrapped it around her own waist, promoting Alex to wrap her other one around Tobin as well. Tobin smiled then leaned in to kiss Alex gently, relishing in the feel of Alex's cold lips against her warm ones.

"Are you already cold?" Tobin asked as she pulled her lips away from Alex's.

"The water is cold." Alex answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then doc, we should get going on some rehab so you don't turn into a popsicle." Tobin chuckled as she placed her hands on Alex’s hips to help her untangle Alex’s legs from around her torso. Alex reluctantly complied only to miss the warmth that Tobin's body provided her with in the cold Portland pool.

"Alright let's see how that arm of yours is really doing." Alex stated as she gave Tobin a challenging look.

Alex proceeded to show Tobin some movements to do under the water with her arm just to get it loosened up before showing Tobin actual rehabilitating movements that she would demonstrate and Tobin would copy. The two did this for about a half hour before Tobin flopped onto her back and groaned out in exhaustion.

"Doc, I think that's all I can handle." Tobin whined as she let the water engulf her leaving her face above the surface as she floated. Alex grabbed Tobin's foot to get her attention while effectively causing Tobin to slip under the water and resurface with a shocked look on her face as she tried to spit the water out of her lungs.

"What the heck! We had a truce!" Tobin yelled out at Alex who was laughing.

"Seriously it was a total accident, I was trying to get your attention and you couldn't hear me." Alex managed to get out between her fits of laughter.

"Rude." Was all Tobin said before joining the doctor. After their laughter died down Tobin swam to the glass edge of the pool that overlooks the valley below and rested her elbows on the ledge. She felt the water shift against her as Alex made her way over to her. "They are bringing in the FBI." Tobin said as she continued to admire the view below.

"Maybe some extra help wouldn't hurt." Alex offered as she watched Tobin, looking for any emotion.

"This is like something out of a movie." Tobin said as she continued to look out of the edge. Alex didn't say anything instead she opted to wrap her arms around Tobin's waist and rest her head on the cop's shoulder. Alex felt Tobin's tense body relax into her touch and smiled. The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company while they took in the beautiful view that Portland had to offer.

"You wanna have a dinner party?" Alex asked suddenly pulling Tobin out of her own thoughts. She wanted to do something to get Tobin's mind off of the craziness of the last few weeks, she missed seeing the carefree Tobin that she met outside the hospital. Tobin looked down at Alex who tilted her head against Tobin's shoulder to look up into her honey eyes.

"Ok sure, who are we inviting?" Tobin asked as she watched Alex's face light up with a mischievous look. She knew right then and there that those blue eyes would be her weakness and that she was sure she'd never find a defense for them.

"Doctors throw the best parties ever, come on we have invites to send and a party to get ready for!" Alex said with so much excitement that Tobin was worried she'd explode. Tobin shook her head and smiled as she let the younger woman drag her out of the pool, and into the house to prepare for said party.

\---

*BANG* BANG* BANG*

Ashlyn jumped out of the guest room bed and flew down the stairs at the sound of someone banging on the door. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife she could out of the drawer, and ran into the foyer slowly making her way towards the door. She peeked through the window next to the door and frowned when she saw no one standing on the porch.

"Coming!" Ali yelled through the house, making her way towards the door, unaware that Ashlyn had beaten her to the door.

When Ashlyn saw Ali round the corner approaching the door she quietly mouthed 'stay back' to the brunette as she waved her hand telling her to stay where she was. Ali took in Ashlyn holding a knife and waving at her and immediately began to panic, she was terrified that someone was at the door to hurt them. Ashlyn turned back towards the door, took a deep breath and swung the wooden door open quickly running at the figure that was standing a ways down on the wrap around porch. She tackled the person over the railing of the porch and into a bush in the garden.

"What the Fuck!!!" A woman's voice screeched out as the two bodies hit the ground with Ashlyn straddling the person, knife raised ready to strike.

"Syd?" Ashlyn asked once she recognized who was under her.

"What the actual hell, are you crazy!?" Sydney screamed when she saw the knife in Ashlyn's hand. Ashlyn quickly scrambled off of Sydney and tossed the knife into the grass.

"I thought you were someone else!" Ashlyn yelled back. "I looked through the window and didn't see anyone standing in front of the door." Ashlyn said as Ali ran out of the house at the sound of all of the yelling.

"That’s because I was fixing my damn pant leg! You were going to shank me!" Sydney yelled as she shot daggers at the blonde.

"Well what the hell are you doing here, you are supposed to be at home!" Ashlyn yelled back becoming infuriated, she was just doing her job.

"I was coming to get ready with Ali! Alex is throwing a party!" Sydney answered like it was the most obvious thing ever. Ashlyn turned to look at Ali who just stood on the porch bouncing her eyes between the two.

"Ali?" Ashlyn asked waiting for Ali to explain.

"Syd you didn't tell me you were coming over, you scared us." Ali answered defending Ashlyn. Ali was really relieved that it was just Sydney but she also felt ten times safer with Ashlyn after she just exhibited that she was willing to put herself in danger to protect Ali.

"Ali! We always get ready together for Alex's parties!" Sydney said with her hands on her hips. "You know what, just make sure you put her on a leash next time I come over!" Sydney yelled as she stalked into the house clearly still upset about the whole incident.

"I didn't know it was her, I was just running on pure adrenaline." Ashlyn whispered as she walked back up the steps of the porch towards Ali.

"I know, she will get over it. Thank you for protecting me." Ali said with a smile on her face as Ashlyn nodded her head with a slight blush creeping up her neck. "Now come on, we have a party to get ready for."

\---

“I hope that you know I could lose my job for this." Kelley whispered as she handed Hope a file undetected by any of the men and women walking around the squad room in suits. Hope grabbed the file and stuffed it into her gym bag that sat on the ground next to her.

"I'm looking for Captain Hope Solo!" A man's voice boomed out into the squad room causing Kelley to jump slightly next to Hope.

All of the police in the room directed their eyes towards Hope and a man appeared in front of Hope. The man wore an expensive suit, smelled of strong cologne, had dark brown eyes, hair trimmed perfectly, and wore an attitude of arrogance.

"SSA Unit Chief Servando Carrasco." The dark haired man stated as he stuck his hand out for Hope to shake. "These are my Agents, Special Agent Josie Batista, Special Agent Jerramy Stevens, Special Agent Brian Hollins, and Special Agent Aaron Spearman."

"Captain Hope Solo." Hope answered shaking the man's calloused hands then each of the other men’s'.

"I'm going to need everything you have on the case, including all of your outside resources. You and your team are officially off the case." Agent Carrasco said not even bothering with hospitality but rather demanding everything.

"I'll have my men get you everything." Hope answered coldly, Servando seemed to notice Hope's tone.

"Captain Solo, may I remind you that your Mayor asked us here to finish a job that you were unable to. Your squad is now under my control, any further developments and actions are to be approved by me first. Oh and one more thing, just in case you may forget, any behind my back schemes that may happen are worthy of direct termination." Agent Carrasco stated, daring Hope to say anything that gave him any reason to argue with her.

"Of course." Hope replied, Servando nodded his head slightly before turning and walking away with his men following behind. Hope watched Servando walk away and then turned to face Kelley, who he hadn't even bothered to acknowledge.

"Holy shit Hope, that guy is for real. Give me those files back." Kelley said a she looked at Hope with a worried and panic expression.

"Relax Kelley, I'll take the fall if I get caught. Now come on we need to get out of here so I can read these. I'm going to catch this bastard before he does." Hope stated as she grabbed Kelley's hand wand walked out of the squad room.

Servando watched Hope and another woman walk rather quickly out of the squad room. He turned to SSA Jerramy Stevens.

"Follow her, and don't let her out of your sights, she is going to be trouble." Servando stated as Jerramy nodded his head and followed the two women. "Batista, Hollins find me Tobin Heath, Captain Solo isn't going to disclose her location." the two men nodded their heads and left the squad room to head towards their mobile command post to start their search. "Spearman do me a favor and look this name up. Find me anything you can on this person and give it to me ASAP." Servando commanded.

"Sure boss, but what does Alexandra Morgan have to do with this instigation?" Spearman sked as he looked down at the piece of paper Servando handed him.

"Let's just say she is an old friend." Servando answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned and walked into Hope's office.


End file.
